


Dating Lessons

by delightful_fear



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference (22/27), Alternate Universe - Never Met, Beyonce Music References, Geek!Blaine, M/M, San Francisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 42,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightful_fear/pseuds/delightful_fear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is interested in his hot, older boss.<br/>Can he de-geek and get his attention with Kurt's help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bootylicious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic takes place mostly in 2015, so you will see mentions of some big events that occurred that year along the way.

Former Title: "May the Fierce Be With You" 

Warning: Contains Fluff, Angst, UST, Yearning, Pining, Dating Other Men, Self-care, Film References, Miscommunication, Swearing, Naughty Words, and Excessive Talk about Hot Butts. 

May contain some Hot, Smouldering Smut and probably eventually some Big, Sappy Love Confessions, but you'll probably want to bang their heads together long before that happens. This will be a long, strange story, so strap yourself in and hope you enjoy the ride. 

Please see the appropriate medical professionals before reading. 

\---

_I shake my jelly at every chance_  
_When I whip with my hips you slip into a trance_  
_I don't think you're ready for this jelly..._  
_Cause my body's just too bootylicious for ya babe_

\----  
_What a strange mix of people._ Blaine looked around the dance studio, doing some of his normal running stretches as he waited for the class to start. There were women from twenty to seventy, all shapes and sizes, happily chatting with each other with the ease of long time familiarity. Off to one side, there were a group of younger men, all in their twenties and thirties, and dressed in carefully considered gym ensembles. It only took a glance for Blaine to recognize that they played for his team. 

No matter how divergent the group seemed, they all seemed to move in unison, like a school of fish, when the door banged closed and a man rushed to the front. All eyes were on him as he set down a gym bag on a chair, digging out a towel, a water bottle and an iPod. 

"Hey Everyone!" His voice was surprisingly high-pitched as he waved to the class, rushed over to the stereo and connected his iPod. Taking the remote control, he put the music on, a steady beat filling the room and contributing to the gathering energy. 

Back at the centre of the room, he calmly surveyed the class. "Liam, Anna... Will you come join me up here for a demonstration? I know you two know this one well."

A tall, attractive blond man and a fit woman in her sixties with well-styled auburn hair joined Kurt at the front, standing on each side of him. 

Nodding to them, he turned back to the class. "For the newer people, I'm your instructor, Kurt, and we will be learning 'Bootylicious' today. I'll be going through each of the steps slowly and by the end of the hour, you'll be able to do the whole routine. Liam. Anna and I will give a demonstration of the whole song now. Please just watch, don't try dancing along yet." 

Pressing a few buttons on the remote control, Kurt had the volume cranked up and the iconic song started. The class hooted along as the trio began to move in sync to the lyrics, like a well-rehearsed dance group who'd been together for years. Although they varied a lot in size and age, they were all equally committed to the dance, gyrating their torsos and shaking their hips in time. By the end of the song, everyone gave them a long round of applause. 

Kurt smiled and took a sip of his water. "Great job, Liam and Anna. Thanks." They returned to the class. 

"OK, let's turn to the side, legs together, knees bent, and look in the mirror as we do the chest pops. Slow to start and then we'll speed up." 

Blaine laughed to himself as he got into position, still finding it hard to believe he was doing this. He tried to follow along, but his hips were stiff and it was really hard to get them into a motion even remotely similar to Kurt's or the experienced people around him. 

The other problem was Kurt. He seemed to be a regular attractive man, about 5'10, with a slim, lightly muscled body dressed in yoga pants and a fitted red tee. His skin was pale, and his light brown hair styled into a tall quiff. But when he started dancing, it was like he was glowing, a raw energy pouring out of him that drew every eye to him. It was pure charisma. No wonder all his students gave him their rapt attention the whole class. 

He was a good teacher, getting everyone engaged and working hard at the moves. But Blaine found himself missing steps because his eyes were tracing over Kurt's body as he moved. He was hypnotic. 

It seemed like only minutes had passed when Kurt shut off the music and thanked everyone for coming out. He was packing up his belongings when Blaine walked over to him. 

"Um Hi," Blaine held out his hand awkwardly, hoping it wasn't too sweaty. "I'm Blaine Anderson, from Geek World magazine."

Kurt nodded and shook Blaine hand, his grip firm and confident. "Oh right. You are doing an article on this class?" 

Blaine nodded. "And Santana mentioned you would do an interview and pictures with me." 

Kurt swung the strap of his bag to his shoulder. "Let's go to my cubicle. The next class is about to start in here." 

A tall, pretty blond woman waved at them as they left the studio. About ten girls stood near her, all around six years old. 

Kurt led them down a short hallway and into an empty room with a few cubicles. He waved Blaine towards a chair and sat down, sipping his water. 

Fumbling with his pad of paper, Blaine felt a bit nervous. This was only his third interview for the magazine. Finally, he found his list of questions. 

"So, how long have you been teaching the Beyoncé dance class?"

Kurt looked upwards, and then met Blaine's gaze. His eyes were an interesting shade of blue-grey, with a hint of green. "It's about three years now."

Looking down to make notes, Blaine was a bit surprised at the answer. That class was so full. "How did you come up with the idea for offering it?"

Kurt let out a little scoff. "It wasn't my idea. It all started about three years ago, with an old video I made back in high school being posted on YouTube by someone. It got thousands of hits, went viral overnight. My friend Santana, the one who set up this interview, contacted me and suggested the dance class. We thought it may last a few months before interest waned. But here I am, three years later." 

Blaine's eyebrows rose. "What was the video of? The one that went viral?" 

"I danced 'Single Ladies' with Brittany, the blond dancer we just passed, and another girl." Kurt shrugged. 

Making a careful note of that, Blaine fully intended to watch it later. It was clear Kurt wasn't that impressed with all the attention, and wasn't that enthused about teaching the successful class for so many years. 

"Have you been a dancer your whole life?" Blaine wanted to know more about Kurt, finding him nothing like he'd expected. 

Shaking his head, Kurt reached over to pick up his towel. He rubbed it over his face and neck, making Blaine aware of how the tee clung to Kurt's sweaty chest. "No, my background is singing. I did my degree in New York, but struggled to find enough work afterwards. After a couple years, this came up and I came out here for a short break that's lasted longer than I ever intended." 

"And if this ended? Would you go back to a singing career out east?" Blaine took his own sip of water.

Kurt shook his head. "No." He looked around and leaned a little closer to Blaine. "If you don't publish this, I'll tell you what my plans are." 

Blaine made a point of setting down his pen very deliberately. "I'd love to know."

Kurt's eyes glowed and came alive. "I'm saving up to move to Paris. I'm ready for a change and I've always wanted to live there."

Glancing down, Blaine took a minute to catch his breath. Kurt was an attractive guy, but when he just spoke, he was amazing. The passion he had about the subject shone through him. 

Blaine glanced back at Kurt, looking him over. He was beautiful and so talented. And he was working towards doing such a daring thing. Blaine sighed, looking down at himself, feeling so young and inexperienced next to him.

"Paris. Wow! And you want to live there, not just visit? What will you do for work?" Blaine made his expression back into a professional reporter one, pushing away his own feelings. 

Kurt smiled, a real genuine dreamy smile. "I have a few ideas, but I'll have to wait until I'm there to finalize things. That's why I want to save up enough to live comfortably for six months or so. Give myself time to get established."

Blaine returned the smile. "Do you speak french?"

"Oui, Monsieur." Kurt smirked. 

Picking up his pen again, Blaine looked at his other questions. "You have known Brittany and Santana a long time then?"

"Yes, since high school back in Ohio. Brittany has always been an incredible dancer. The studio is run by a cousin of Santana's, and they moved out here a few years ago. Santana works for a marketing firm, and helps her cousin out from time to time." Kurt reached over, picking up his phone and scanning over a text message.

Standing up, Kurt held out a hand to shake Blaine's again. "I have to get going now. Is it OK if Santana emails you some photos? You can email me if you have any other questions." 

Blaine shook his hand and thanked Kurt for the interview. 

\---

"Oh my... Who is that?" A sexy British drawl came from over Blaine's shoulder. 

A tingle travelled through Blaine's body like it always did when he heard that sexy accent or Adam was nearby. "Um... Kurt, the dance instructor for that assignment you sent me on." Blaine smiled over his shoulder at the blond Brit. 

Adam's blue eyes glinted with interest as he watched the video of Kurt performing 'Single Ladies'. 

Blaine sighed as he took in Adam's expression. "It's when he was in high school. Here's a picture of him now." 

Clicking his mouse, Blaine brought up the emailed pictures of Kurt looking gorgeous, dancing with his class, but easily pulling focus. 

Whistling softly, Adam smiled at Blaine. "Those pictures will help get your article read. He's a hottie."

Blaine was surprised at that comment. "Do you really think our readers will be interested in this? They are geeks."

"Yes, but it doesn't mean they wouldn't be interested in joining a dance class, maybe. And we have our fair share of gay geeks who can appreciate a fine looking man like that." Adam gave the picture another admiring glance. 

As Adam walked back to his office, Blaine sighed to himself. Even though Adam liked Blaine's work and they got along well, Adam had never looked Blaine over the way he'd looked at Kurt's picture. 

Ever since he'd started working at the online magazine, he'd been attracted to his manager. Adam was twenty-nine years old, six feet tall, and had a slim, well-muscled body. He'd lived in the US since he was a teenager, but he'd never lost his British accent. Blaine loved talking with him, finding him so knowledgeable about the world as well as being so sexy. 

Around Adam, Blaine felt shy and self-conscious. He felt so young and inexperienced, compared to this worldly older man. If only he could become more confident, more sexy. Maybe then Adam would notice him. 

Turning back to his computer, his eyes landed on the photo of Kurt, the one Adam had admired, and an idea popped into Blaine's head. Maybe if he could be more like Kurt, he could catch Adam's interest too.

\-----

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Beyoncé dance classes are a real thing, in many cities including San Francisco, Toronto and London. Google if you are curious. :D Clip of Single Ladies scene from the show is [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gGFKtzZBi9g)


	2. Bills, Bills, Bills

_You triflin', good for nothing type of brother_  
_Oh silly me, why haven't I found another_

\---  
Kurt smiled at Blaine as he left the dance studio. "Hi, Blaine." 

"Hi. So, you got my text about meeting today?" Blaine felt a bit nervous. He'd arrived in time to watch the last ten minutes of the class, and Kurt looked amazing as ever. He really knew how to work his hips. 

Toweling off and drinking some water, Kurt led them back to the office. "Yes. Sorry I didn't reply. Things got busy. But I have time now to talk."

"Would you like to get a smoothie at that place down the street? My treat." Blaine thought his question would be better outside the studio. 

Kurt nodded. "Um, ok. Just give me ten minutes to shower and change. You can wait in the lobby."

Playing with his phone, Blaine tried to distract himself as he waited. He kept going over his speech in his head, and it still sounded strange. 

Kurt appeared, in jeans, boots and a colorful scarf around his neck. It was the first time Blaine had seen him in street clothes, and he gave him an approving look. 

\--- 

"So, do you have extra questions for the article?" Kurt sipped on his fruit-kale blend. 

Shaking his head, Blaine swallowed his sip of mango-pineapple. "No, the article will be online tomorrow. I'll send you a link. This is about something personal."

Kurt's face dropped, and he took on a shuttered expression. "Um, Blaine, I'm flattered, but I kind of have a boyfriend already."

Smiling, Blaine shook his head at Kurt. "Oh, I'm not trying to ask you out or anything. Well, I guess I am, but not in that way."

Kurt relaxed a bit, but was confused. "In what way, then?"

Realizing that he wasn't being too clear, Blaine took a deep breath and started again. "I, um, am attracted to a guy at work. But he only sees me as a co-worker, as a friend."

Kurt was still confused. "And how am I involved in any of this?" He arched an eyebrow at Blaine as he took another sip, mildly curious now.

Blaine bit his lip, and let out a big breath. "I want you to give me lessons, private lessons."

"Dance lessons?"

This was harder to describe than he thought it would be. "You know how Beyoncé has that certain quality about her? That charisma? How she pulls attention right to her?"

Kurt nodded. "Sure. I guess you could call it being 'fierce'."

Blaine nodded once. "Yes. That's the word I was looking for. I want that. I want to be fierce."

It started with a small smile, but Kurt couldn't hold it in and soon he was laughing. Hard. 

"I'm sorry, Blaine," Kurt gasped, trying to regain his composure. "So, you want me to give you 'fierce' lessons? And why me?"

Blaine was still blushing a bit, feeling uncomfortable after being laughed at for his request. "You've been teaching Beyoncé dance classes for years, Kurt. And you've got it. You're fierce."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "A lot of it, whatever 'it' is, is just being older and more experienced, Blaine. How old are you?"

"Twenty-two." 

Kurt gave Blaine a good hard look. He was very young. More than a boy, but not quite a man. His hair was messy curls and he wore a tee with an image from a Tarantino movie with loose jeans and sneakers. His eyes were clear and bright, full of youthful optimism that had been ground out of Kurt by years of failed auditions. 

"Hmmm...what did you have in mind with these lessons?" 

Blaine gave him a little smile, glad Kurt was even considering the idea. "I was thinking ten weeks of lessons. You work on whatever you can to make me more attractive to a sophisticated older man. In return, I'll pay you."

"Ten weeks of lessons?? That's like two and a half months!" That was a big time commitment, and Kurt already worked two jobs, saving up for France. 

Blaine smiled, his most cajoling smile. "I'll pay you $2,500 cash. Just think of how much sooner that will get you to Paris."

They discussed the lessons more, and by the time they were done their smoothies, Kurt held out his hand. 

"OK, Blaine. You have yourself a lifestyle coach for the next two months. I think we should start with a test date, so I can see what areas you need to work on, and I can make a plan from there."

Shaking Kurt's hand, Blaine smiled widely. This was going to be so good. "Can I take you out for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Ok. Pick me up at seven." Kurt laughed to himself at Blaine's eager expression. This would make the summer interesting, at least.

\---

Kurt pushed his empty plate away, with every bit of the creole chicken dish gone. Glancing over at Blaine, he tried not to grimace at the smear of barbecue sauce on his cheek. It looked like he had enjoyed the pork ribs and collard greens, perhaps a little too much.

“So, how long have you lived in San Francisco, Blaine?” Kurt took a sip of his beer.

Blaine smiled, a bit of the green vegetable stuck on his front tooth. “Just a few months. I got my degree in April and came out here for the job.” 

Kurt tried not to chuckle. “Tell me more about the magazine.” 

“It’s great!” Blaine smiled. “It’s only online and the target audience is the west coast tech industry. Apple, Google, Facebook, and most of the big guys are out here.”

“But ‘Geek World’? Really, that’s the best name they could come up with?” Kurt gave a small smile.

Blaine shrugged. “Adam joked that they should have a slogan underneath that reads ‘The geeks shall inherit the earth’.” 

The server came by and took away their plates. Blaine encouraged Kurt to order beignets for dessert. 

“Tell me more about Adam. He’s the reason you hired me, after all.” Wrapping his hands around his mug of coffee, Kurt leaned back in his chair, giving Blaine the floor.

Looking down at his plate, Blaine got a little smile on one corner of his mouth. He gave a little sigh. “He’s just so perfect, Kurt. From my first day working there, the more I get to know him, the more I like him. He’s so gorgeous, tall with blond hair, blue eyes and lips… Maybe it’s because of his British accent, but I always seem to be staring at those full lips of his. I love his British sense of humour, his intelligence, his sense of style, everything.” 

Kurt gave Blaine a smile in return. Obviously, Blaine had it bad for Adam and he would do whatever he could to help him get his guy.

“So, what kind of things does Adam like? Is he more into rock music or going to the philharmonic? Fine dining or food trucks? Beaches or mountains?” 

Blaine’s eyes widened. “Truthfully, I don’t know. We’ve never gotten into stuff like that in our conversations.”

“Well, we will work on the basics, but the more you can learn about his interests, the more you can potentially relate with him on.” Kurt shrugged one shoulder.

Nodding, Blaine swallowed a bite of his chocolate beignet. “Was that how it was with your boyfriend?” 

Kurt paused for a minute, sipping his coffee. “Well, we related in many ways when we were first getting to know each other. He inspired me to think of travelling, trying new things.” 

They had met at work, on the customer service phones for a large multinational company. They were part of the small group who spoke both French and English. It had been an intense relationship while it lasted, but Kurt had known from the start that Pierre was planning on going back to France. They had ended things amicably. And Kurt was not moving to Paris for him, although he hoped they would be friends there. Kurt used him as a convenient boyfriend when he needed to discourage admirers.

They were both quiet on the ride back to Kurt’s place. Blaine put the car into park, turning towards Kurt in the darkness of the car. “Um, thanks for coming out with me tonight, Kurt.” And he leaned towards Kurt a little, but Kurt’s hand on his chest stopped him.

“No need to take this ‘test date’ that far, Blaine. Thanks for the dinner. I’ll work on a plan and we can meet up for coffee in a day or two, OK?” Kurt gave Blaine a small smile, and hopped out of the car.

\---

-Disclosure: I own nothing.

A/N: -Their restaurant is ‘Brenda’s French Soul Food’ and the menu looks like fantastic creole food. Link to their website [here.](http://frenchsoulfood.com/dinner)

\- This is loosely (very loosely) based on 1980's teen film 'Can't Buy Me Love'. Link to the trailer is [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hiS42RHaKyg). Funny to see a 21 year old McDreamy (Patrick Dempsey) back in 1987.

-The lyrics at the beginnings of the chapters are just there to set an overall tone. Don't take them too literally. :)


	3. Independent Women

_Tell me how you feel about this_  
_Who would I want if I would wanna live_  
_I worked hard and sacrificed to get what I get_  
_Ladies, it ain't easy bein' independent._  
_Question: How'd you like this knowledge that I brought_  
_Braggin' on that cash that he gave you is to front_  
_If you're gonna brag make sure it's your money you flaunt_  
_Depend on no one else to give you what you want_

\------

 

“OK, give it to me straight, Kurt.” Blaine set down his medium drip, and braced himself for the worst.

Chuckling, Kurt flipped through his notes. “Alright. Well, lets just say that you probably wouldn’t get a second date if that’s a typical first date.”

Blaine looked a bit hurt, and looked down at his coffee. “Really, that bad?” He thought back on his previous relationships during college, and realized that they were usually friends he had hung out with a fair bit, and then eventually hooked up with. But that old way wouldn’t work outside of a college setting. He’d never really had to go on regular dates. Time to grow up and figure this out.

Reaching over, Kurt patted his hand lightly. “Not all bad. How did you pick the restaurant?” 

Blaine shrugged. “I googled the best restaurants in San Francisco and it looked interesting.” 

“Well, it was delicious and a good date restaurant. You know, not too loud to talk, and you can sit close to each other.” Kurt smiled, and took a sip of his mocha.

Blaine seemed to be considering this, and nodded. “OK, you gave me the good news. Give me the bad news now.”

Taking a big breath, Kurt looked down at his notes and got started at the top. “You were twenty-five minutes late and didn’t text me to warn me or anything. When you finally arrived, you didn’t apologize or explain at all, just told me to rush so we wouldn’t lose the restaurant reservation. You were dressed in wrinkled clothes and your hair was a bit messy. Your car was full of fast food wrappers and had a funny smell. At the restaurant, you were rude to the hostess about the reservation, even though it was your fault we were late. During dinner, you got barbecue sauce on your face and often licked the sauce off your fingers. The conversation was mostly about the latest trailer for the new Star Wars, in spite of the fact that I’ve never seen any of the other movies. You left a tiny tip, even though the service was excellent. And when you leaned in for a good night kiss in the car, you had coffee-breath.” 

For a few minutes, Blaine just sat back in his chair, blinking. He was shell-shocked by Kurt’s rapid delivery. 

Looking down at the notes, Kurt gave a small smile. “Well, on the good side, these are all things that are fixable. Things that we can work on during your lessons.”

Blaine bit his lip. “Will ten weeks be enough time?” 

“Definitely. There are a lot of great things about you, Blaine. You just need to polish stuff up a little.” Kurt said with confidence.

Sitting up, Blaine squared his shoulders. “You know, I was thinking that it’s time that I finish the transition from teenager to man. I looked around my apartment, and it’s all my old college second-hand beat-up furniture and creature feature movie posters on the walls.” 

Shuffling his papers, Kurt looked down. “It’s on my plan. You want to have your apartment looking good in case you invite him over.” 

“OK. I'm planning on selling off a bunch of my collectibles anyways to pay you and have money for new clothes and everything. Where do we start?” Blaine’s expression was a mixture of looking a bit overwhelmed, but determined. 

“Well, after watching ‘My Fair Lady’, ‘Pretty Woman’ and a bunch of old episodes of ‘Queer Eye for the Straight Guy’, I think we could start with a makeover. It’s quick and will give you an instant boast of confidence to carry on with the all the rest.” Kurt smiled. He’d always loved doing makeovers.

Blaine rolled his eyes. “Maybe we should film it and make a music montage for the magazine.” 

Kurt bounced in his chair, clapping his hands lightly, until Blaine glared at him. “Oh, you were joking. Crap.” 

“Actually, speaking of the magazine, a lot of my assignments are things that are better to do with someone. If we have to do more ‘practice dates’, maybe we could do things I need to report on.” Blaine took out his phone, scrolling to his notes screen. “Like checking out the Exploratorium.”

Cringing, Kurt jotted something on his paper. “That’s a science museum, right? Hmmm… How about you email your list and I’ll pick out some of the things that are good for practice dates?”

Blaine finished his coffee, and set down the mug. “OK, I’ll leave the plan in your hands. But be gentle with me, OK?” He gave Kurt a small smile.

That little smile made Kurt catch his breath, and he took a sip of his drink to cover it up. There was such an openness to Blaine, a vulnerably that Kurt had no defenses against.

“Um, yeah… and that brings up something else. The end of the date, when you leaned in to me...” Kurt wasn’t exactly sure how to approach this topic. 

Blaine’s eyebrows rose. “You mean kissing? Well, you must admit it’s usually a part of dating. And I need to know how to make a move, and know that I’m not totally screwing things up there. It would be crappy to have a great date with Adam, and then totally ruin things because I kiss badly. Here’s my chance to actually get real honest feedback on this.” 

“Yes, but I’m not really comfortable with the idea of you paying me to do that. It kind of crosses the line between life coach and sex worker.” Kurt didn’t look impressed.

Nodding, Blaine chuckled and gave Kurt a cheeky grin. “OK, what if we keep it kissing and some cuddling? Our clothes stay on?”

Kurt couldn’t believe this conversation. A week ago, he’d never imagine he’d be negotiating over kissing a twenty-two year old for money. This was his life.

“Well, for educational purposes, maybe we can have some in the context of a practice date. But no extended make-out sessions.” Kurt finally conceded. 

Blaine smiled, looking happy. “Deal.” 

\-----

“Oh shit, Adam is heading over here.” Blaine whispered to Kurt, turning to face his computer screen and typing. 

Kurt glanced down at his show of busyness with a little smirk. Looking down the aisle, he saw a tall, attractive blond man heading their way. Hmmmm…. Yes, he could see why Blaine was attracted to him. Adam was definitely a hot guy. 

“Oh, Hi.” Blaine said, his attempt at casual nonchalance failing completely. Kurt tried not to smirk as he glanced back to Adam.

Adam stopped at Blaine’s desk, and smiled down at him. He looked over at Kurt, perched on the edge of Blaine’s desk. “And who is your visitor?” 

Holding out his hand, Kurt shook Adam’s. “Kurt Hummel. And you must be Robert Pattinson. I love your movies.” 

Chuckling, Adam’s smile widened. “I wish I was him, just to have his bank accounts. But sadly, I’m just his poor countryman, Adam Crawford.” 

Tilting his head to the side slightly, Kurt looked Adam over with a bit of a smirk. “Does that mean that you don’t sparkle in the sunlight either?” 

Blaine jumped up, and put a hand on Kurt’s forearm. “Adam, just ignore my friend Kurt. We’re just about to head out for lunch.” He gave Adam an apologetic look as he dragged Kurt away.

“I can’t believe you were flirting with him like that, Kurt!” Blaine’s outraged whisper made Kurt giggle as he rushed them out of his office.

Kurt continued to tease Blaine as they walked to the deli around the corner from his office. It had been Blaine’s idea to come by his office beforehand to see the type of clothes his co-workers wore and to get a feel for the environment. Kurt had been surprised at how casual it was. At the call center Kurt worked at, they were expected to wear business casual, which translated to dress shirts with khakis for most of the men. Blaine’s office looked more like a frat house. He had seen more than one guy wearing a Hawaiian shirt and shorts. Blaine’s movie t-shirts and jeans didn’t look out of place at all.

Settling at a table with their sandwiches, Kurt gave Blaine a level look. “Blaine, don’t you ever just joke around with Adam? Flirt with him a little?” 

Blaine shrugged, taking a bite of his Reuben. “Not really. I’m new there, and one of the youngest employees. I don’t want to give the impression that I don’t take the job seriously.” 

“I see what you mean, but you’ve been there a few months now and you said he’s only given you positive comments about your work. So, you can probably relax it a bit around him.” Kurt but into his chicken avocado sandwich. 

Blaine didn't look too convinced. 

Leaning forward, Kurt looked steadily into Blaine's eyes. "You know, I can't decide if your eyes are a mossy green or hazel. They seem a little different each time I see you."

Blaine looked a bit shy at the comment. "Um, thanks. I guess they change, depending on my mood and what colours I'm wearing."

Nodding, Kurt kept looking at Blaine's face. "Do you take after your father or your mother more?"

There was a hint of a blush on Blaine's face now. He wasn't used to having older, attractive men giving him appreciative looks like this. "I have my mother's eyes, but people say my nose and eyebrows are more like my dad's side of the family."

Kurt smiled. "See? That was flirting...anything that kind of shows the other person that you find them attractive. Now it's your turn. Try something on me."

Blaine looked stumped for a minute. "Um... Well, you have a great ass, Kurt. Seriously, when I first saw you in the class, I was in a trance, just like in the lyrics. It's so round and when you wear tight jeans..."

Kurt raised his hands. "Stop, stop... I'll be stopping you right there, Blaine." He was laughing and maybe blushing a bit. "Um, thanks... But that is going a bit too far to be a flirty comment on a date."

"But why? It's true. You're bootylicious." Blaine smiled, taking a sip of his coffee. 

Kurt just arched an eyebrow at Blaine. "I don't think you're ready for this jelly, little boy." It was times like this he almost wished he had long hair that he could flip. He settled for a mock condescending glare. 

Blaine smirked. "Would you call what we're doing now flirting?"

"Hmmm... Maybe, but you definitely need practice. We'll work on it. So, are you free Saturday? I thought we could do your hair and wardrobe." Kurt pulled up the calendar on his phone. 

Blaine agreed, and soon had to rush back to work.

\-----

-Disclosure: I own nothing.

-Pretty Woman shopping montage [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ot_wLIRlq4g)

-Queer Eye for the Straight Guy: Show from 2003 - 2007 on Bravo. Fun clips [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XmKhPcFMTgo)

-My Fair Lady: Audrey Hepburn was so gorgeous in this movie... Going to the embassy ball [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CxActx2M91g&t=25s)


	4. Telephone

_You should've made some plans with me_  
_You knew that I was free_  
_And now you won't stop calling me_  
_I'm kinda busy_

\---  
_Shopping is fun._ Blaine never thought he'd think that way, but this day with Kurt had changed his whole way of thinking about it. 

It had started at the hair salon. Kurt and the hair dresser, Shannon, had a quick conversation over Blaine's head, and both nodded in agreement, without even consulting Blaine. Kurt turned to wait in the lobby and Shannon got busy cutting. Blaine cringed as his hair got shorter and shorter, and he had to remind himself to trust Kurt. It was what he was paying him for, after all. 

Shannon showed him a couple different ways to style the cut, and Blaine nodded, feeling unsure about it. It was a lot shorter than he was used to. Normally, he had casual curls, curls he often got compliments on. Curls more than one man had dug his hand into during a hot kiss. Now it was short, and more wavy than curly, with longer sideburns than he was used to, and most of the hair off his forehead. 

But all his doubts flew out the window when he walked into the lobby and saw Kurt's expression. He kind of froze, his eyes wide and blinking slowly, silent. It only lasted a few seconds before he shook himself out of it, and went back to normal. It did wonders for Blaine's ego seeing Kurt a bit flustered like that. 

Blaine got the same reaction when he came out of the change room in a pair of jeans that really hugged his ass and thighs. And when he put on shirts that skimmed along his slim, muscular chest or showed off his arms. Everything that got that reaction from Kurt went into the 'Yes' pile. 

The clothes were still mostly casual, jeans, t-shirts, relaxed button-up shirts. He wouldn't feel overdressed at work. But they were definitely a step up from what he wore before. More fitted, more put together. More like Adam dressed, come to think of it. 

Back home, he boxed up most of his old clothes, only keeping a few favorite old movie tees and comfy jeans. The rest went to charity. 

Going around his apartment, he took down the creature feature posters. Looking over all the geek collectables, he weeded them down to a couple shelves in a bookcase. The rest he boxed up to be sold online later. The apartment looked clean, but boring. He'd need Kurt's help for how to decorate it. He looked around like he was a stranger seeing it for the first time, and nodded that was more neutral than geek now.

He also cleaned his car and got it detailed. It smelled good.

\-----  
Blaine lowered his menu to find Kurt's eyes on him. It was a bit disconcerting. 

"What? Do I have shaving cream on my nose or something?" Blaine gave him a half-smile. 

Kurt chuckled. "No, no.... It's just that you clean up surprisingly well, Anderson." 

Blaine smirked to himself as Kurt went back to reading his menu. He had purposely worn the slim jeans and the jade green shirt that had got the most reaction from Kurt on their shopping trip. He'd styled his hair in the messy way off his face that the hairdresser had shown him, and he felt good. Seeing the way Kurt kept sneaking glances at him made him feel even better. 

Monday, he was going to wear the new clothes to work and he'd see how Adam would react. He was looking forward to it. 

"I've heard they do a great spinach salad here, and I'm getting hot wings too." Blaine closed his menu, and finished off his beer. It was pretty hot out and he was feeling thirsty.

Kurt just shook his head at Blaine. "This is a practice date, Blaine. You want to order food that is easy to eat and won't be messy. Spinach could get stuck in your teeth and then you'd look like a goof as you are talking. The sauce from the wings will be all over your hands, and licking your fingers in public is kind of gross."

Blaine's eyebrows rose, and then he nodded his head. Opening up his menu, he reviewed it. "OK, how about chicken fingers with a side of edamame? They are finger foods but fairly clean to eat."

Kurt smiled in approval. The server came by and Kurt ordered Butter Chicken Flatbeard. But when Blaine was going to order another beer, Kurt changed it to a Coke. 

"You shouldn't drink much alcohol on dates, especially if you're nervous. It will just make you do or say stupid things." Kurt coached him when the server left. 

Blaine nodded. "So, how am I scoring for this date compared to the first one?" 

Giving him an assessing look, Kurt scrunched his lips to the side. "Better in some areas, but you still are learning. After a few more dates, we'll do one where I don't coach you at all and see how you do."

"Hey, come on. I was on time, my car is clean, I'm dressed well..." Blaine poured on his best puppy dog look.

Chuckling, Kurt reached over and patted his back. "Ok, you aren't totally hopeless." 

"Good to know." Blaine sat back, satisfied with the weak praise. "So, I need to cover some weird midnight movie for the magazine Saturday. Would you be game to go with me?"

"Midnight movie?" Kurt gave Blaine a little smirk. 

Pulling out his phone, Blaine read out the information. "’Rocky Horror Picture Show’. It's some cult film celebrating it's 40th anniversary this year. Supposedly a lot of people dress up in character for it."

"Sounds intriguing." 

"I looked it up online… 'A newly engaged couple have breakdown in an isolated area and must pay a call to the bizarre residence of Dr. Frank-N-Furter.’” Blaine read the description from his phone, shrugging. 

Kurt tried to keep his face neutral. “Sure, why not? I’ll meet you there. Just text me the details.”

\----  
**I’m waiting in the lobby. – K**

Blaine read the text as he rounded the corner and saw the line in front of the theatre. It was a warm, June night, and many people were dressed in scanty clothes. Corsets, fishnet stockings and French maid costumes seemed more common than regular clothes. Blaine felt out of place in his electric blue t-shirt and black jeans. He just shook his head and bought his ticket. 

Looking around the lobby, he didn’t see Kurt. Maybe he stepped out to go to the washroom or something. Pulling out his phone, he was about to text him when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned, and froze. _What the …_

Kurt was standing beside him, wearing a wig with curly black hair, and a shiny, full-length cape with a stand up collar. But he was practically unrecognizable underneath his heavy make-up. His eyes were rimmed with thick, black eyeliner, and eye shadow covered his whole eyelid up to his eyebrows. His eyebrows were dramatically darkened and shiny red lipstick covered his full lips. 

And Kurt just gave a wicked, full smile at Blaine’s shocked reaction. 

“Come on, we need to get a seat on an aisle near the front.” Kurt didn’t give Blaine a chance to respond before dragging him into the theatre and finding empty seats he found appropriate.

Blaine looked around at all the people in costume, and back at Kurt, who looked completely at ease in all the chaos. “Something tells me this isn’t the first time you’ve come to this show.” 

Reaching over, Kurt patted Blaine’s hand. “Sit back and enjoy, Blaine. I’ll guide you through it.” 

Wanting to ask more questions, Blaine held back when the theatre darkened and the whole audience starting shouting “Lips! Lips! Lips!” 

One person shouted out, "A long, long time ago, in a galaxy far, far, away, God said let there be lips,and there were, and they were good..." 

On screen, a woman’s red-lipsticked mouth appeared against a black background and started singing about science fiction double features.

After that, Blaine could only follow Kurt’s whispered instructions and taking the things he passed to him. Throwing the rice when the married couple came out of the church, and squirting water in the air when Brad and Janet left the car, clutching the newspaper over his head to keep dry. _They allow this in a movie theatre?_

People dressed like the characters on screen kept jumping up and acting out the scenes in the aisles, singing along with the songs. The rest of the audience shouted out things like “There’s no phone, asshole!” and “Hey, Riff Raff, show us your mother!”, in perfect timing with the lines of the movie.

It didn’t take long for Blaine to get into it. When the Time Warp started and Kurt nudged him into the aisle, he was up there dancing along with the rest of the audience. 

And then, a slow beat started, and Kurt stepped out into the aisle, tapping his foot along. Then, Kurt's character appeared onscreen, and Kurt matched every move, singing along. He threw off his long cape, and underneath he was only wearing a black, sequined corset, black underwear, elbow-length gloves, fishnet stockings and heels. And he was singing a song about being a sweet transvestite, strutting around the theatre and working his hips. 

It should have been ridiculous. But somehow it was just great, campy fun. And Kurt, dressed in lingerie, heels and wearing so much make-up, was still as sexy as hell somehow. He matched the character on screen really well, and the audience was cheering him on. Blaine watched, bemused, as he chased a blond guy wearing only gold shorts around the theatre, then chased a woman wearing only underwear and a torn slip, and did a can-can dance with the other characters. All of this in heels. 

When the movie ended, Blaine was on his feet, applauding along with the rest of the audience. Kurt stayed at the front with the other people dressed as characters, and they posed together for pictures. Blaine joined in, getting some good pictures for the article. 

\---

-Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-A/N: Yes, I guess Kurt got over his high school aversion to dressing up as Frank when he moved to NYC & saw how much fun it could be. :D Clip of the Sweet Transvestite scene from the movie is [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KQRjhZyXJFg)

-One of my favourite pictures of Darren Criss...


	5. Cater 2 U

_Baby I See You Working Hard_  
_I Want To Let You Know I'm Proud,_  
_Let You Know That I Admire What You Do_  
_The More If I Need To Reassure You, My Life Would Be Purposeless Without You (Yeah)_  
_If I Want It (Got It)_  
_When I Ask You (You Provide It)_  
_You Inspire Me To Be Better_  
_You Challenge Me For The Better_  
_Sit Back And Let Me Pour Out My Love Letter_  


\---

"Kurt, sit down and put your feet up on the ottoman. This is ridiculous." Blaine just shook his head at the way Kurt was limping trying to walk across the room.

Kurt's blue-grey eyes met Blaine's, and then he shrugged, sinking down onto the sofa with a sigh. He kicked off his shoes and put his feet up, pointing and then flexing them. "It was never this bad in the past."

Blaine just shook his head, looking down at Kurt. They had plans to work on Blaine's apartment, and then order in some dinner. But Kurt's feet were too sore from running around in high heels the night before at the movie. 

"Well, you said you haven't dressed up as Frank since you lived in New York. You were a lot younger then." Blaine smirked, and then jumped out of the way, laughing, when Kurt hurled a throw pillow at him. 

Kurt huffed. "You'd be in real trouble, saying a comment like that to me, if my feet weren't so sore."

"Maybe I should take advantage of your weakened state and make you watch Star Wars. You can't escape very easily." Blaine reached over and grabbed the DVD off his shelf. 

Kurt groaned. "If this was a practice date, you'd be scoring a negative 100. You mocked my age, and now you're forcing me to watch 1970's sci fi."

Putting the movie in the player, Blaine got some drinks from the fridge before settling on the sofa next to Kurt. "OK, OK... How about I make it up to you? Order dinner then. Your pick. I'll pay."

Smiling, Kurt searched for the website of his favorite Thai restaurant on his phone and placed the order. 

"What is that mark on your forehead from?" Kurt had noticed the red mark that would probably turn into a bruise, above Blaine's left eye. 

Blaine rubbed at the spot, grimacing. "I got hit by a piece of toast at the movie. You should have warned me, given me a helmet and goggles." 

"Look at us, both a mess just from going to a movie." Kurt chuckled and pulled a blanket over his legs, snuggling down into its warmth. He did feel surprisingly tired, but it wasn't often anymore that he was singing and dancing after midnight. _Sheesh, I'm getting old._

Blaine shrugged. "I used to go to the Harry Potter launch parties when I was a kid. They were always giving the books at midnight and you were there for hours beforehand, dressed in costumes and going nuts with the mob of crazed fans. By the time I got home in the wee hours, I'd crash for the next day."

"Weren't you a little young for all that?" Kurt looked over Blaine, trying to picture him dressed as a little Harry Potter. He would have been adorable. Kurt remembered reading the books when he was in junior high. 

Blaine finished his beer. "My brother Cooper is eight years older than me, and I was always following him around, copying what he did. He was into Star Wars and Harry Potter, so I was too."

"So, are you excited about the movie coming out in December?" Kurt had seen enough buzz about it online. 

Blaine smiled widely. "Oh yeah! I'm going with my friend Sam. We are just figuring out our costumes. He's tall and blond, so he'd be good as Luke Skywalker."

The doorbell rang, and Blaine hopped up to pay for the food. He brought in the bag with a couple plates from the kitchen. Dishing out their supper, they settled back on the sofa and Blaine started the movie. 

\---  
"So, what did you think?" Blaine smiled over at Kurt, happy that he had at least watched the film attentively. Blaine knew it wasn't really his thing. 

Kurt stretched his arms straight up over his head, linking his hands and bending a little to the left and then to the right. "Frankly, it was better than I was expecting. It doesn't look like it was made in the '70s. The effects are pretty believable. Han and Luke are cute. Leia's cinnamon bun hairdo was hilarious. Darth Vader is the most badass asthmatic ever. And I can't believe a great actor like Alec Guinness is in it."

Blaine laughed at Kurt's evaluation. "Obi Wan?"

"Oh honey, if you haven't seen 'Bridge Over the River Kwai', or 'Kind Hearts and Coronets', you don't know anything." Kurt threw off his blanket and walked over to the washroom. 

As he walked back, Blaine could see his feet were still bugging him. Getting up, he got some lotion and sat back down on the sofa. 

"Ok, Kurt, give me your feet. I'm tired of watching you hobble around." His tone was no nonsense. 

Kurt looked at him with raised eyebrows, and then conceded. He swung his legs up lengthwise on the sofa, and laid down with his head on a throw pillow. 

Blaine pulled off his socks, and rolled up the hem of his pants. Putting lotion in the palm of his hand, he rubbed his hands together to warm it before slathering it over Kurt's left foot. He pushed his thumbs firmly into Kurt's arch as he ran his hands upwards, and Kurt closed his eyes, moaning. 

Blaine kept massaging Kurt's foot, but with that first moan, he felt suddenly more aware of Kurt. Taking advantage of Kurt's closed eyes, his gaze trailed slowly over his body, taking in his long, strong legs, his slim torso, the pale skin of his neck. Kurt was subtle in his responses, his eye lids fluttering, his breath catching, the small sounds of pleasure. 

By the time he was rubbing lotion into Kurt's other foot, Blaine was completely hard, and nervous that Kurt would notice his reaction. Maybe he could grab a pillow to put on his lap, at least until he calmed down. 

Part of Blaine just wanted to rest Kurt's foot against his erection, or just crawl over Kurt in his reclining position, and start kissing him. Hungry, deep kisses. And then lower his hips to Kurt's to grind together, and have Kurt moan even louder in arousal from Blaine's body against his. 

He had been aware of Kurt ever since that first Bootylicious class, his ass and the way he moved his hips. And then seeing him last night dressed in lingerie and all the make-up, but working it with such confidence. Channelling the innate sexuality of the Frank character in every move. 

Yes, Kurt was undeniably sexy. But they were friends. And Blaine was doing all these lessons to attract Adam. And Kurt had already set the limits of what they could do together in their agreement.

Finishing up the massage, Blaine grabbed a throw pillow and put it on his lap, resting Kurt's feet on top. He put Kurt's socks back on. 

Kurt opened his eyes, giving Blaine a sleepy, relaxed look. "Thanks, Blaine. They feel a lot better. Now, would you please carry me down to my car?"

\---

"So, why are you dating Kurt if you're interested in Adam? I don't get it?" Sam glanced over at Blaine as they played Mario Kart. 

Blaine's fingers moved quickly on the controller as he went around a tight corner. "We aren't dating. He's giving me dating lessons."

"Dude, you go out with him to restaurants, movies and hang out with him. You see him more than me!" Sam took a sip of his Coke between games. 

Blaine shrugged. "Some of that is working on projects, like redoing my apartment. Other times they are practice dates."

Sam didn't look convinced. "I saw the pictures of him in your Rocky Horror article. He's a good looking guy, even wearing make-up and heels."

Blaine nodded. "I know, right? But he could hardly walk the next day after wearing those. I had to give him a foot massage."

Sam practically dropped his controller. "What??! You gave him a foot massage and you're saying there's nothing going on between you? Come on, dude."

Shrugging, Blaine took a sip of his pop. “It's just a foot rub. What's the big deal?"

Sam dropped his voice a little. “You're sayin' a foot massage don't mean nothing, and I'm sayin' it does. I've given a million ladies a million foot massages and they all meant somethin'. We act like they don't, but they do. That's what's so fuckin' cool about 'em. This sensual thing's goin' on that nobody's talkin about, but you know it and she knows it.”

Rolling his eyes, Blaine bumped against Sam’s shoulder. “That’s from ‘Pulp Fiction’, right? And it didn’t mean anything. It’s just a foot massage.”

Sam looked over at Blaine, his wide mouth quirking into a bit of a smirk. “You know, I’m feeling kinda tired, Blaine. Would you give me a foot massage?” 

“Fuck you, Sam.” Blaine was suddenly concentrating hard on the video game.

\-----

-Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-Star Wars: Original movie from 1977 holds up pretty well. For fun, the 'Honest Trailer' for it is [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bsb9ZTmbSKQ)

-Pulp Fiction: Clip from this 1994 movie is [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KCO-SBPTF5E) This foot massage scene is just perfect. lol 


	6. Jumpin' Jumpin'

_Last weekend you stayed at home_  
_Alone and lonely_  
_Couldnt find yo man_  
_He was chillin with his homies_  
_This weekend you goin out_  
_If he try to stop you, you goin off_  
_You gotcha hair done and your nails done too_  
_And your outfit and your in your shoes_  
_You parlaying at the hottest spot tonight_  
_You're gonna find the brothas_  
_Rollin in the Lexus, trucks and Hummers_

\---

**I think I hate Adam now. -B**

**Even though he's tall, blond & has that yummy accent? Must have done something bad. -K**

**He wants me to review that new gay, dance club. -B**

**And that's a bad thing because...? -K**

Blaine sighed, looking down at the last text message. Kurt was gorgeous and confident. He just didn't get that going to a loud dance bar full of drunks wasn't his idea of fun. Whenever he'd had a few drinks in college, it was always just with a small group of friends, crammed into a living room or at a pub. 

Not knowing how to write that out in a text, Blaine phoned Kurt. 

"Oh hey. So, what's wrong with going to a club?" Kurt easily continued their conversation. 

Blaine sighed. "Kurt, I've just never been a dance club guy. It's loud, you can't talk, and unless you're gorgeous, everyone ignores you."

Kurt laughed. "Blaine, look in a mirror sometime, OK? You are gorgeous. And I'm going to show you how to have such a fucking awesome time at that bar that you'll be begging me to go back the next weekend."

Not too convinced, but liking Kurt's confidence, Blaine agreed to go. This was exactly the type of thing he was paying Kurt to teach him. Maybe it was something Adam liked doing and Blaine wanted to be able to hold his own around him.

"Ok, I'll come over to your place around ten pm. Make sure you eat a good dinner, like a stir-fry with lots of meat, veggies and brown rice. It will be a good base for drinking later on." Kurt was already planning what he'd wear. 

\---  
"Bitches are in da house!!" 

Blaine could only jump back from his door as a gorgeous Latina in a tight red dress pushed past him, bottles of tequila held up high above her head. He watched bemused as she was followed by a smiling Brittany and Kurt. 

"Hey Blaine. I think you've met Brittany and you've talked to Santana on the phone." Kurt nodded to the girls as he took off his jacket. 

Santana was already in his kitchen, pulling out shooter glasses, a knife and a cutting board. "Yo Hobbit, get some tunes on while I cut some limes." 

By the time he had the music on, Kurt was dragging him into the bedroom and throwing open his closet doors. "Ok, what are you going to wear tonight?" He was looking over Blaine's new stuff with a critical eye. 

"Um, I was planning to wear this." Blaine looked down at his black t-shirt and jeans. 

Kurt just looked back at Blaine over his shoulder, his expression full of disbelief. "It's a bar, honey. Time to dress sexy. Show off your bod."

He sorted through the clothes, and quickly threw some stuff onto the bed. "Try those jeans and the white tank."

Blaine raised his eyebrows. Those were his skinniest, tightest jeans and the tank wasn't much better. He would feel practically naked in that. But under Kurt's steady gaze, he found himself picking up the clothes. 

"Um.... Can you turn around?" Blaine's hands were on the waistband of his jeans. 

Rolling his eyes, Kurt turned and went into the en suite washroom. 

Blaine knew getting into the skinny jeans took a bit of effort, not something for an audience. And he felt too aware of Kurt to undress in front of him.

By the time Kurt came out, Blaine was dressed, but also had a shirt over it all, buttons undone. 

“Just for now, Kurt. Let me have a few drinks to get my confidence up.” Blaine said softly, cajolingly. 

Kurt nodded and led them into the living room. Brittany and Santana were swaying together to the music, pressed close. The tequila bottle was open and several segments of lime laid beside the empty shooter glasses.

“You’d better catch up, boys. We’re already a couple ahead of you.” Santana waved towards the cupboard before dipping down to kiss a giggling Brittany.

Blaine hadn’t tried many types of alcohol beside beer and wine. He followed Kurt’s motions, chuckling as he licked the back of his own hand, salted it, licked it up, did the tequila shot and feeling the burn of the alcohol down his throat and making his eyes tear up a bit. He grabbed the lime to suck, wanting the tequila taste out of his mouth. 

“Blah! That stuff is vile!” He grimaced at Kurt, dropping the lime section onto the pile. 

Kurt gave him a knowing smile. “But it gets you good and drunk. You’ll see.” He poured out another round, clinking his glass against Blaine’s before repeating the whole process again. Then he joined the women, his hips swaying in his skin tight white jeans and his bare arms raised over his head as he danced in the slinky silver-grey tank top. 

\----

An hour later, they were all piled into a taxi and feeling quite good. The club wasn’t that far from Blaine’s place and they were able to skip the line since Blaine had a media pass. He tried to look sober as security looked him over.

Once inside the packed club, there was another set up security. “It’s underwear night, peeps. You can check your clothes with our coat check here.” 

Kurt burst out laughing at the look of horror on Blaine’s face. Santana simply shrugged and pulled her red dress off in one quick motion, standing before them in only black, tiny thong panties, a matching push-up bra and her stilettos. Brittany was also not shy at slipping off her mini skirt and blouse, wearing only a purple floral bra and panties set that looked pretty against her fair skin. They checked their outfits and Santana put the claim ticket in her purse. 

“I can’t do this, Kurt.” Blaine stepped closer to whisper in Kurt’s ear. 

Kurt put a hand on his shoulder. “Everyone else will be in their undies too, Blaine. I’ve been to other clubs that had this, and it’s a blast. You’ll see.”

Blaine cringed. “It’s just that I wasn’t planning on anyone seeing my underwear… and um…” He undid the button on his jeans, and the zipper, pulling back the flap to let Kurt see, turning towards the wall. He was mortified as Kurt bent forward to look closer. 

“Are those little Darth Vader heads all over your briefs?” Kurt chuckled, glancing up at Blaine’s blushing face.

 _Kill me now, kill me now, kill me now…_ Blaine knew he’d lost any credibility he’d gained over the past couple weeks with Kurt. 

Kurt just slapped him on the back, and started stripping. “Oh Blaine, don’t worry about it. They will probably get you more attention in there than anything. Strip!”

Blaine was a bit frozen, watching as Kurt wiggled the tight white jeans down his legs and then pulled off his tank top. He was only wearing black boxer briefs and his shoes, but looked great. Blushing again, Blaine turned away and quickly got down to his Star Wars boxer-briefs. They had a white background, but were covered with inch-wide Darth Vader heads. 

This was looking a little like a reoccurring nightmare he'd had, growing up, when he would show up at school in just his underwear. But at least here, everyone else was in their skivvies also. 

Santana and Brittany were already on the dance floor, dancing close. Most of the crowd was gay men, so they just got supportive looks and space to do their thing.

Against Blaine's weak protests, Kurt pulled him over to the dance floor. Blaine looked around and copied the dance style of those near him. He glanced over at Kurt, who was dancing with eyes closed, getting into the music. The colorful, swirling lights of the club washed over his skin, and Blaine let go of his concern about his underwear. The lighting wasn't bright enough to make out the designs unless they got really close, and Blaine had no intentions of that happening. 

"Come on, Blaine, you can dance better than that." Kurt shouted into his ear. 

Looking at Kurt in surprise, Blaine watched as Kurt went into one of his Beyoncé routines. Blaine had been attending almost every class, and he was in the habit of just following along. 

Stepping behind Blaine, Kurt chuckled. "You need to work on loosening those hips up." His mouth was close to Blaine's ear as his hands went to Blaine's hips. Pressed up against Blaine, Kurt guided his hips as they danced. 

Blaine tried to relax and follow Kurt's motions, but he was far to conscious that Kurt, wearing only tight black underwear, was pressed up against his body. 

When the song ended, Kurt grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the bar. "You need a couple more shots to loosen up." 

"Ever done a body shot, Blaine?" Kurt asked him, leaning close to be heard.

Shaking his head, Blaine immediately regretted the motion. He was still feeling the effects of earlier shots. 

Blaine sat down on a bar stool, and then Kurt pushed him to rest his back against the bar. Then Kurt was diving his head down to lick across Blaine's collarbone, chuckling when Blaine jumped at the sensation. His eyes were pure flirt as he sprinkled salt on the wet patch and lifted the lime wedge to Blaine's mouth. 

"Hold this between your teeth." Kurt said, and Blaine had a hard time concentrating on anything but the nearness of Kurt. Knowing that Kurt was soon going to lick him again and then suck the lime from his mouth. They hadn't kissed, even though they had discussed it when Blaine had proposed the dating lessons. In the weeks that passed he had become more and more curious about it, wondering when and how, in what circumstances. How would Kurt kiss? Feel?

Then Kurt was licking up the salt and doing the shot with a grimace, and then his tequila-wet lips were touching against Blaine's as he bit into the lime and Blaine released it.

The touch had been fleeting, but Blaine's lips tingled from it. He almost felt like he'd done the shot himself. 

Santana was holding the salt shaker up to Blaine with a knowing smirk. "Your turn, Underoos. Get up so Kurt can sit down." 

He took the shaker from her, and Kurt smiled up at Blaine, placing the lime between his teeth. Blaine was looking down at his bare chest, a bare chest he was not only allowed, but being peer-pressured, into licking twice in a crowded bar. 

With a bit of his own smirk, he leaned down and licked Kurt. Tasted his skin. Backed off before he kept going, and sprinkled the salt on. Went back in for the second lick, and daringly gave Kurt's skin a little nip with his teeth. His eyes were only on Kurt's as he threw down the shot and bent over him to take the lime, licking over Kurt's bottom lip before biting the fruit.

\---

 

By the time they got back to the dance floor, Blaine was at the really drunk, don't-give-a-fuck stage. It was crowded, but that just meant he and Kurt were dancing even closer. Blaine was glad to be only in his boxers-briefs because it was hot and sweaty. 

The tequila shots had him relaxed and trying hard to match Kurt's hip motions. He had the ulterior motive of Kurt guiding his hips with his hands in instruction. It was hot and he didn't worry about anything but dancing along to the beat, getting right into it, and enjoying being around all these sexy gay men. Bare sweaty skin was everywhere, and he felt good as he got his fair share of appreciative looks. 

Kurt was right. This was fucking fun and he wanted to do it again. Every weekend. 

Kurt left to get them some water and Blaine kept dancing. Another guy stepped closer to Blaine, and he looked up to find gorgeous dark eyes, and looked down his body to find a slim, muscular build with white tighty-whities, that looked great against his mocha skin. He was gorgeous and Blaine smiled as they danced, shaking his ass to the beat. 

When Kurt returned, he passed the water bottle to Blaine, dancing nearby. As Blaine sipped his water, he watched Kurt, so at ease as he danced in his black underwear, his pale skin sweaty, his eyes still slightly unfocused from the alcohol. The tequila and dancing had made his hair a bit sweaty, his face a bit red. Blaine liked that he looked a bit messy, and knew he looked the same. 

Shifting away from the taller man, Blaine stepped behind Kurt and pressed in close, hands on his hips. His admirer shrugged and turned back into the crowd. Blaine just followed Kurt's motions, totally lost in the music and having fun. 

\---  
Blaine groaned as he rolled over in bed, the morning light seeming way too bright. His body felt achy all over, and he smiled to himself, remembering dancing all night with Kurt. No wonder he was tired. He'd never danced in a club until the wee hours before. 

The bed shifted and Blaine looked over in surprise, just now noticing he wasn't alone. Messy chestnut hair and pale-skinned shoulders peeked out beneath the covers. 

_Kurt. How had he got here? Did anything happen?_

These thoughts flashed through Blaine's mind, but the end of the night was a bit fuzzy in his memory. He remembered the cab ride, and Kurt with his arm around him to keep him walking upright. 

Kurt rolled over onto his back, still sleeping, and the sheet dipped down. But Blaine's eyes were glued to his neck. There was a red mark on his neck near his ear, and another where his neck met his shoulder. With a sinking feeling, Blaine could remember pressing his mouth there, licking the sweaty skin and nipping it with his teeth. 

Shifting again, Kurt's eyes opened and he gave Blaine a little smile before sitting up and rubbing his hands over his face. "Man, I need a long hot shower and then a big greasy breakfast. Can you lend me a t-shirt?" 

Blaine nodded as Kurt hopped out of the bed, no seeming to have any bad effects from their night, and not giving Blaine any funny looks. He headed into the washroom and Blaine could hear the shower running. 

_Well, Kurt wasn't acting like they had sex or anything._ And Blaine felt relieved. They had grown close lately and he didn't want to screw it up with unwanted clumsy advances. 

Absentmindedly, he pulled out a tee for Kurt and fresh clothes for himself. When Kurt came out, he headed into the shower. 

\---  
Blaine just shook his head at the sight across the table. Kurt was digging into a huge plate of huevos rancheros, two sunny side up eggs over a corn tortilla with salsa, re-fried black beans, guacamole and a side of hash browns. His hair was clean and shiny, but flat against his head since Kurt hadn't put any product in it or styled it.

In addition, he was wearing a black tee of Blaine's, with a white drawing of a Star Wars AT-AT, and the words "It's all about that base, no rebels." He looked about twenty and could have easily passed for one of Blaine's geeky college friends. It was funny to see how the older server almost acted like a mom to him, resting her hand on his shoulder as she refilled his coffee frequently, and Kurt looked up at her with a little closed mouth smile in thanks. 

He looked so sweet, young and innocent, and it clashed with the flashes of memory from the night before. Kurt exuding sexual confidence as he ground his ass back against Blaine, his bare skin hot and sweaty, his eyes half-shut as he watched the other dancers, knowing their eyes were on him. Totally debauched. 

"Why are you looking at me like that? It's not that unhealthy a breakfast, you know. The corn tortillas and beans make a complete protein, along with the eggs. The guacamole has tons of monounsaturates and the salsa is just veggies. And I earned some greasy potatoes from all that dancing." Kurt took another big mouthful, smiling contentedly. 

Shaking his head, Blaine took a long sip of his coffee. After the hot shower and dressing, he didn't feel too bad. Just achy from all the dancing. He was glad Kurt gave him so much water at the end of the night. 

"It's not that, Kurt. It's THAT." He gave a little wave at Kurt's neck, where both of Blaine's marks stood out. 

Kurt looked confused for a second, and then put a hand over the one at the base of his neck. He shrugged. "So you get a bit bitey when you've had tequila. No biggie. They'll fade pretty quick."

After a moment, Blaine relaxed and ate his breakfast of French toast and bacon. If Kurt was acting normal, like it normal for friends to grind on each other for hours and bite a bit, then Blaine was going to let it go. 

But he knew he'd never forget what he'd experienced in the last twenty-four hours. How Kurt's sweaty skin tasted. How Kurt's ass felt rubbing against Blaine's crotch, with only thin underwear between them. The feel of Kurt's hips shifting under his hands. The smell of sweat and cologne. The taste of tequila and lime on Kurt's lips. Knowing what Kurt looked like beneath his clothes, with all that fair, beautiful skin. Skin Blaine still wanted to bite into and mark, right now, and he didn't have the excuse of tequila.

\---

-Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-Types of Drunk Girls: Rachel's house party from season 2. Santana doing a body shot off of Brittany. Kurt dancing so cute. Blaine drunk, dancing fun and kissing Rachel with sexy unglued hair. Num. Clip [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lLk4D_hoAbU%22)

-Underwear only nights are pretty common in gay bars:

-Darth Vader Boxers: 

-Kurt in Blaine's Star Wars Tee: 


	7. Sweet Dreams

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_  
_Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you_

_(Turn the lights on!)_

_I mention you when I say my prayers_  
_I wrap you around all of my thoughts_  
_Boy, you're my temporary high_  
_I wish that when I wake up you're there_  
_To wrap your arms around me for real and tell me you'll stay by my side_

\----

“Yessss… that is so good.” Kurt moaned as Blaine kissed up his inner thigh, and he spread his legs wider for him. Blaine bit into his skin, making Kurt arch off the bed in response. His mouth was magic, and Kurt was so hard. 

Panting, Kurt looked down at Blaine between his legs, his eyes dark and sexy. “Please, Blaine, take me in your mouth….” 

And right as Blaine shifted upwards on the bed, and Kurt felt his warm breath against his cock, a loud alarm sounded. 

Kurt rolled over and turned it off, falling back on the empty bed. It was the third morning he’d woken up rock hard, images from erotic dreams still vivid in his mind. Reaching down, he wrapped his fingers around his erection, rubbing the pre-cum over the tip. Opening up the bottle of lube, he slicked his fingers and stroked slowly, closing his eyes and continuing the scene from his dream in his imagination. 

The Blaine of his imagination was very talented with his mouth, sucking Kurt deep and hard. Kurt imagined sinking his fingers into Blaine’s short dark hair, as he arched off the bed, fucking into his mouth. He was already close from the erotic dream, and Kurt panted as his strokes sped up, the perfect pace to get off. 

As his breathing quieted down, Kurt used a tissue to clean up and laid back down against his pillows. Ever since the night at the club, his erotic imagination seemed to be stuck on Blaine. Images of his slim, muscular body in only those briefs, the way he’d felt dancing with Kurt, their bodies rubbing against each other so often, those bites on Kurt’s neck, the way he watched Kurt during the dance classes…

Sighing, Kurt got up and headed into the shower. He needed to stop this erotic obsession. Blaine was interested in Adam. So interested in him that he was paying Kurt a big chunk of money to help him get his man. Besides, like he’d said to Blaine before, doing anything really sexual with him was out of the question since Kurt had accepted the money. And even if Adam wasn’t in the picture, Kurt had plans to move to Paris. There was no point in getting involved with Blaine. He wasn’t into casual sex, no matter how tempting it was. 

_Paris. Think about Paris._ Kurt washed his hair, and pictured sitting in an adorable sidewalk café surrounded by historic buildings and French conversations. He was sipping red wine and eating some amazing cheese with fruit. Across the table was an attractive man, discussing the newest exhibit at the Louvre. 

After shaving and styling his hair, Kurt curled up on the sofa with his laptop, and searched for apartments in Paris. Hmmmm…. “This is a studio apartment …18th century building. It has all the charms of the ancient style: wooden beams, stone walls. …television, unlimited internet…center of Paris in a very alive and shopping street…Musée du Louvre, Seine docks…” The pictures looked OK. $760 a month. It was tiny though…. About 200 square feet. But it had everything Kurt needed and was furnished. 

Kurt was only planning on going with a couple suitcases, mostly clothes. He’d sell off most of his possessions and Brittany was OK with storing a couple boxes of personal things for Kurt. If he ended up living there permanently, he’d get her to send it over later. There was a certain exciting freedom to think of moving away with just his laptop and some clothes. Even if he couldn’t find work, he would be able to live there for many months, and he would suck up every experience he could while he was there. He could stay six months with just a visitor visa. 

Clicking on his French playlist, Kurt floated over to his closet and sang along as he dressed for work. He could probably have enough to move there by September. In a couple months, he would be making a dream come true.

\----

Kurt was a bit relieved when he didn’t see Blaine at the Beyonce dance class the next day. It was probably a good idea to have a bit of distance, a cool down period.

The dance class was full, as always, and Kurt had a fun time with the group. He threw himself into the moves, exaggerating his hip circles, and when he glanced into the mirror, he noticed a pair of dark eyes watching him intently. It was one of the new guys, someone who had started coming to the class in the last few weeks. He was a slim man about Kurt’s height and looked in his early twenties. 

Kurt recognized the way the new guy was watching him. It was more than just as his dance instructor. The guy wanted Kurt. And he was old enough to know what he was looking for. 

Towards the end of the class, Kurt gave a few lingering glances his way. He smiled in satisfaction when the guy’s eyes widened and after that, they played a game of quick glances at each other. Kurt tried to keep it subtle. 

After the class ended, he wasn’t surprised when the new guy seemed to linger. As Kurt left the room, he gave the guy a long look, and then smiled when he followed Kurt.

The new guy followed Kurt into the office. Kurt was already at the window, pulling the blinds down tight. 

"Lock the door and turn the light off." Kurt said softly, and he smiled when it was done. The early evening light still glowed through the blind, so the office wasn't completely dark, but dark enough. 

Walking back to his desk, Kurt perched on the edge and he pushed the new guy into his office chair. 

"What is your name?"

The young blond smiled at Kurt. "Toby."

Reaching forward, Kurt unzipped his hoodie, and ran his hand down Toby's chest, over the material of his thin t-shirt. 

Toby leaned towards Kurt, but a hand on his chest stopped his motion. "No kissing, OK? Hands only?" Kurt met Toby's eyes and waited for the blond to nod before he let his hands trace along his long thighs. 

Toby's hands were pulling on the drawstring on Kurt's pants. Opening a desk drawer, Kurt pulled out a bottle of lube. He pulled his own shirt up over his head, throwing it onto the desk.

Leaning forward, he tugged Toby's shirt off, his eyes taking in his slim tanned chest. He let his fingers glide over the skin, moaning as Toby's slick hand wrapped around Kurt's hard cock, stroking slowly. His own hands moved down, cupping Toby's cock in his loose shorts. Rubbing firmly, he smiled when the younger man moaned. 

Undoing the shorts and pushing his underwear out of the way, Kurt admired the hard, throbbing erection in his hand. 

It was tempting to lean over and suck it into his mouth, but Kurt had his own rules about sporadic encounters like this. No kissing, because that was too personal. Hands only to keep things as safe as possible. Sure, it was possible to give or receive blow jobs wearing a condom, but the idea of licking or sucking on latex never really appealed to Kurt. 

Somehow, touching and being touched was kind of just an extension of normal masturbation, at least in Kurt's mind. It had the rushed feeling of stolen moments, touching when not fully undressed. Exploring a new body and seeing their reactions was wonderful. Also, being touched and pleasured by someone else. It was exciting, and safe, but in some ways didn't feel as slutty as giving or receiving a blow job. And it was only about bodies and getting off, not that personal. 

Kurt warmed the lube in his hands before coating the beautiful cock he was playing with. He watched Toby as he stroked, varying the speed and tightness until he found what Toby reacted to most. Toby's hand on his own hardness was circling around the head a lot, rubbing over his palm. It wasn't the way Kurt usually jerked off, but that in itself was exciting and he got into it. His eyes travelled over Toby's body, taking in his excited eyes, the flush of arousal on his face, his quickened breath, the sheen of light sweat on his face and chest, the muscles of his thighs in his tight shorts tensing as he got closer to his orgasm. Kurt watched attentively, filing it away to think of later when he was jerking off on his own. 

Toby came first with a cry, and Kurt stroked him firmly as he shook with each pulse of cum. Kurt wiped things up with a nearby towel. 

When Toby had cooled down a bit, Kurt zipped up his shorts. 

"But you haven't..." Toby said softly. 

Kurt nodded. "Yes. Let's change positions here." He guided Toby to sit on the edge of the desk with his legs spread wide. Kurt stood between his legs, leaning his back against Toby's chest, their warm, bare skin in so much contact. Toby's right hand was stroking Kurt's cock, the angle similar to when he touched himself. 

Kurt closed his eyes, liking the feel of Toby's body against his, lots of contact, and sunk into the sensation of his cock being stroked so well. He let his head rest against Toby's chest, and rode the feeling of his increasing arousal, letting it build into a sensual crest. 

"Oh yeah, baby, just like that..." Kurt groaned when Toby's strokes quickened, and Kurt tensed in his arms, moaning loudly as he came hard, shuddering in pleasure. He turned and hugged Toby lightly, tucking his head against his neck as he cooled down. 

Chuckling, he smiled as he moved back, pulling his yoga pants back in place. He passed Toby some tissues to wipe the lube off his hand and dropped a towel onto the floor to wipe up where his cum had landed. 

As they pulled their shirts on, Kurt could tell Toby was OK with everything. He leaned forward and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "Is it OK if we just keep this between us? I don't want the rest of the class knowing our private business."

Toby nodded. "Could we maybe go for a drink sometime, Kurt?"

Kurt walked over to the door and unlocked it. He peeked into the hallway and was satisfied that it was deserted. "Toby, you were great but I'm not looking for dating right now. OK?"

Toby nodded, and took the hint, leaving quickly. 

Going to the washroom, Kurt splashed his face with water and dried it. He smiled at himself ruefully in the mirror. Encounters like that were fun, but something he indulged in only once or twice a year. He wasn't into casual sex, and this was as far as he'd go for this type of thing. Otherwise, he only had sex after dating someone for awhile and the last guy had been Pierre, about ten months ago. 

He had the feeling that what he'd had with Pierre had mellowed into a comfortable friendship. They kept in contact since he'd moved back to France and Kurt had never felt a zing of excitement when he got an email from Pierre. Their communications were friendly and joking, and Kurt was glad they were able to be adults and keep the best parts of their connection going. He could picture going out clubbing with Pierre as friends, neither of them minding if they danced or flirted with other guys. 

 

\---

-Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: *ducking for cover* Please don't kill me for having Kurt with another guy... ;)


	8. Baby Boy

_Baby boy not a day goes by_  
_Without my fantasies_  
_I think about you all the time_  
_I see you in my dreams_

\---  
"Shouldn't I be the one driving and making the plans if this is a test date?" Blaine buckled his seat belt as Kurt pulled back into traffic. 

Kurt shrugged. "Well, it's probably good if you know how to be a good date if Adam is making the plans and driving." It wasn't a bad response, even though it wasn't the true reason Kurt had planned things this way. 

Even after his sexy interlude with Toby, Kurt still felt attracted to Blaine. Knowing they still had so many weeks of lessons left, Kurt wanted to make sure the next few times they spent together had as few triggers as possible. No tequila. No neck biting. No rubbing together in just their underwear for hours. 

Kurt pulled into the Golden Gate Bridge Park. Near a wooded area, there was a flat space with targets already set up. Kurt waved at his friend Nathan as they walked closer. 

"Hey Nathan. This is Blaine." Kurt smiled at the older man with buzzed thinning hair and small eyeglasses. 

Nathan gave his typical warm smile to Blaine. "So, this is your first time trying archery, right? I have all the equipment here for us." 

He opened up a large duffle bag and started pulling things out. He passed them arm guards to strap onto their left forearms, to protect against the sting of the bowstring. He gave them finger tabs for their right hands, slipping over their three middle fingers to protect their fingers from the bowstring as they pulled back. 

Pretty soon, he had Kurt in position, feet shoulder width apart and raising the recurve bow with his straight left arm. He notched the arrow into place and the shaft against the arrow rest near his left hand. Under Nathan's watch, he pulled his right hand back towards his jaw, drawing the bowstring tight. 

"Good, good... Now aim a little lower than the center. Most arrows go higher than you expect. Let go of the string when you are ready..." Nathan's voice was calm and steady. 

Kurt took a deep breath and aimed the arrow, trying to keep his arms steady. Releasing the bowstring, he watched as the arrow flew, and hit the side of the target. It was nowhere near the target circles, but it was satisfying to have the arrow land well like that. 

"Good job, Kurt!" Blaine smiled, holding his own bow with an arrow notched into place. 

Kurt watched as Nathan helped Blaine get into the correct position. He looked good, wearing a deep red polo shirt and khaki shorts that went halfway down his thigh. While his clothes were not skin tight, they were fitted enough to show off the lines of his slim, muscular body. For a geek, Blaine was fairly fit. He'd confessed to Kurt that he had been into running since doing track at high school and that his friend Sam nagged him to do weights and sit-ups at the gym. 

Blaine's arrow hit the edge of the target circle, and he turned to Kurt with a big smile, his excitement infectious. 

They took turns shooting arrows, getting better accuracy each time. The only bullseye was Blaine's though. 

Thanking Nathan, they headed back to the car.

"That was so fun, Kurt. I can totally picture doing something like that with Adam." Blaine slid into the car, and opened a bottle of water to drink deeply. 

Kurt took a long drink from his bottle too. "Maybe you could convince him to dress up like Robin Hood. It would go great with his accent."

Blaine chuckled as Kurt drove. "Where are we going now?"

"The DNA Lounge. Ever been to it?" Kurt smiled over at Blaine, liking that he was such an easy going guy, generally up for trying new things. 

Blaine shook his head. "Nope, but as long as they have food and beer, I'm happy." 

\---

Kurt was glad they were there early, as the place was packed. They ordered a pitcher of beer and a Pesto Besto pizza, and they came pretty quickly. 

Blaine groaned as he bit into the pizza. Instead of pizza sauce, there was garlicky pesto on the crust, a perfect compliment to the Italian sausage, mushrooms and mozzarella. Kurt smiled at him, his own mouth full of the stringy cheese and spicy sausage. 

By the time they'd finished their pizza, the lights were dimming and the spotlight on the stage came on. A young man with a shaved head stepped up to cheers from the audience. "Hello everyone, welcome back to Mortified. It's great to see everyone out tonight." Cheers and clapping surged in the crowd. 

"So, in just a minute our brave storytellers are going to come on stage and share their adolescent artifacts with you. These are journal entries, letters, and poetry... Things like that. And they are going to share them with you just as they were written at the time. So, without further ado, please give it up to the brave souls who are about to get mortified." The crowd cheered again as he stepped off the stage. 

A man in her twenties stepped on stage, and read excerpts from his journal from age of eleven, "January 18. Dear Diary, Despite what it sounds like, I still love Mele. We were teasing each other and we both really kept our cool even though I wrote on the computer, “Mele Parker is a lesbian prostitute who is having an affair with Madonna.” She wrote something about me going to a surgeon and getting my dick cut off. Well, well, well. Aren’t we sane? I love her, though."

The stories were all hilarious like that, each person on stage for about ten minutes. Kurt was grabbing a napkin to wipe away tears of laughter at some points. Blaine was laughing just as much. By the end of the two hour show, their stomachs almost ached from laughing so hard. 

\---  
"Kurt, that was such a fun date. Thanks so much." Blaine undid his seat belt and turned towards Kurt. 

Smiling back at Blaine, Kurt was glad he'd had a good time. "It was fun for me too. I'll text you later to make furniture shopping plans, OK?"

But Blaine wasn't getting out of the car like he normally would. "Want to come in for a bit, Kurt? It's only around ten pm."

Kurt's eyes widened in surprise. "Um... I don't know if that's a goid idea, Blaine." He'd purposely planned a date where they'd be busy and around other people. Being alone in the apartment would defeat all that. 

Blaine didn't look impressed. "Kurt, you promised as part of the lessons that you'd help me with the end of the date stuff too." 

This was something that Kurt had avoided the past few weeks, and half-hoped Blaine would let pass. But there was no good excuse coming to mind to delay it. 

Sighing, Kurt undid his seatbelt and got out of the car. It felt different heading into Blaine's apartment, knowing that they would be kissing once inside. _Five, ten minutes tops... Then get out of there._

Blaine switched on the lights, and got Kurt a diet coke, being a good host. But Kurt noticed that he didn't turn all the normal lights on, purposely leaving it a little dimmer. He also turned on some music, and Kurt chuckled to himself. He probably had a playlist of music to make out to. This was so strange. 

Since Kurt was trying to see what Blaine's 'moves' were, he just sat back on the sofa and let him take the lead. Blaine sat down beside him on the sofa, and they chatted about the Mortified Storytelling show. 

Kurt didn't notice when Blaine moved closer, but suddenly he was. He took the drink from Kurt's hand and set it on the coffee table. He was looking over Kurt’s face, from his wide eyes and then down to his lips, and then his face was moving closer. Kurt closed his eyes, tilting his face up towards Blaine’s, and felt his warm, full lips brushing over his, and then pressing closer, firmly, kissing Kurt thoroughly. 

_Five, ten minutes... Then I’m out of here._ Kurt sighed as Blaine licked along Kurt’s bottom lip until his mouth opened and Blaine pushed in, deepening the kiss. He tried to take note of what Blaine was doing, to give him constructive criticism later on, but found himself sinking into it. 

Blaine pushed closer, and Kurt followed where his hands guided him, lying down on the sofa as Blaine shifted over his body, still kissing. Blaine had one leg between Kurt’s, and the other on outside of Kurt’s thigh. As he kissed along Kurt’s jaw, he shifted his lower body closer, pressing his hard cock against Kurt’s hip, and Kurt moaned at the sensation.

 _Five, ten minutes more... Then I’m out of here._ Kurt’s hands ran up Blaine’s back, grabbing his shoulders when Blaine bit into the skin below his ear, his back arching up off the sofa. The feel of Blaine’s warm body over his was just so good, the feel of his lips kissing down his neck… Kurt could hardly think. 

Blaine shifted his hips slightly, and Kurt groaned as he felt Blaine’s hard cock push against his own. At that sound, Blaine froze above him, and pulled back. 

Sitting up on the sofa, Kurt looked over to where Blaine was sitting at the other end. His hair was messy from Kurt’s hands, and he was still breathing hard, looking too hard at the floor. 

“Blaine, are you OK?” Kurt rested a hand tentatively on his shoulder, trying to get Blaine to look at him.

He nodded stiffly, and then jumped off the sofa, walking fast to the other side of the room and turning off the music. The silence was deafening. 

“Um…. Yeah, Kurt… it’s OK. I just feel really tired all of a sudden.” He shot Kurt a quick glance, his features tight. “Is it OK if we just call it a night?” 

Kurt got up, standing awkwardly and wondering if he should get Blaine to talk about this, or just leave it for now. But the way Blaine was standing across the room, and hardly looking at him made Kurt nod and back off. “OK. I’ll give you a call in a day or two, OK?”

“Yeah, OK.” Blaine said quickly. 

Kurt slipped out the door.

\---

-Disclosure: I own nothing.

A/N; -There is an archery range at Golden Gate Park. There is an archery shop not too far from there where you can rent equipment. Link to the website [here.](https://goldengatepark.com/archery.html)

-'Mortified Storytelling' is in many cities including Austin, Boston, Chicago, Dublin and London. In San Francisco, they are celebrating their 10th year anniversary. Link to website is [here.](http://getmortified.com)


	9. Lose My Breath

_I put it right there, made it easy for you to get to_  
_Now you wanna act like ya don't know what to do_  
_After I done everything that you asked me_  
_Grabbed you, grind you, liked you, tried you_  
_Moved so fast baby now I can't find you_

_OOOh_  
_I'm startin' to believe that I'm way too much for you_  
_All that talk but it seems like it can't come through_  
_All them lies like you could satisfy me,_  
_Now I see where believing you got me_  
_Gave you the wheel, but you can't drive me_

\----

“…all people should be treated equally, regardless of who they are or who they love.” 

Blaine couldn’t help but wipe a tear away from his cheek, and caught Adam looking over at him. They shared a small smile and turned back to watch the rest of President Obama’s speech.

“I still can’t believe this. It’s so incredible.” Blaine said softly, closing the browser window when the speech ended. “Truly a historic moment.”

Adam nodded. “I’m happy that you probably haven’t seen as many friends affected by it as I have.”

Blaine gave him a confused expression. “But hasn’t the United Kingdom had marriage equality for awhile?” 

“Not really, only since 2013.” Adam shrugged. “But I’ve been living here half my life, so you really feel it when everyone is twenty-five and getting married and you can’t.” 

Blaine nodded. He didn’t like to think of their age difference, but in this scenario, it had more of an impact on Adam then it had on Blaine.

“And the timing couldn’t be better, with Pride this weekend. That parade is going to be such a party!” 

Adam nodded, his eyes glowing. “And I want you right down there, covering it. Last year, Silicon Valley made a big showing with all the big companies being represented. And I’ve heard it will be even bigger this year. I want you to report on it, see the reaction of the crowds, from the employees, the whole geek view.” 

“I was planning on going anyways.” Blaine smiled at Adam, admiring how good he looked in a white linen shirt that brought out the light tan of his skin. Kurt was working, but Santana and Brittany were going with a group of friends, so Blaine had planned on joining them. 

\---  
_Why had he let Santana and Brittany dress him up for the parade?_ Blaine tugged at the bottom of the tiny gold shorts and for the tenth time, counting himself lucky that at least he was wearing a mask and hopefully wouldn’t be recognized by anyone. 

Even more unusual was to be out and about, dressed so skanty, so early in the day. But at least he wasn’t alone. Brittany was dressed in a bubblegum pink leotard and tights, with a unicorn horn and ears on her head. Santana, for some reason, was dressed as a skanky devil, in a tiny red leotard, black fishnets, heels, tail and horns. And a red feather boa. 

Looking in the mirror, he wasn’t quite sure what his costume was. He was wearing tight gold shorts, gladiator sandals, a black eyemask, black eyeliner and lots of gold body glitter. And a rainbow flag as a cape to top it off. 

They headed down to Market Street, and Blaine was able to use his media pass to get them a good position on a bleacher. The crowds were already packed along the street, and everyone was estimating that it would be over a million people attending. San Francisco usually had the largest pride parade in North America, and with the marriage equality decision Friday, there would even be more people out. There was a buzz of celebration, a quiet hum of energy that infused everything.

The parade was a six hour party. Marching bands, floats playing disco hits full of drag queens, and tons of people walking and dancing the parade route. Rainbows were everywhere. 'Dykes on Bikes' roared along on their motorcycles, decked out in leather. 

The day was warm but Santana kept sending her friends to get them rainbow coloured slurpees, liberally spiked with vodka by Santana. Blaine drank and danced and partied with the crowd. Many people took selfies with Brittany, Santana and Blaine, loving their fun costumes. 

Blaine took lots of pictures and short videos of people commenting on the parade and marriage equality for his article. 

Silicon Valley companies were out with strong representation. Yahoo, Twitter, Facebook, Google and many others had impressive floats and tons of employees dancing the route, in matching t-shirts. 

Most impressive was Apple, though. Behind a white banner, Apple employees and friends wore white t-shirts with only the word Pride and a rainbow apple logo. They waved rainbow flags. But most impressive was the number. They streamed past, hundreds and hundreds of them.

"Holy shit! There must be 5,000 Apple people here." Santana looked over the crowd in appreciation, and Blaine could see she was wearing her marketing hat. It said a lot that companies wanted to be identified with the parade, to show their support, their inclusive culture. 

Glancing at her phone, Santana smiled broadly. "OK, bitches! Get your camera phones ready. The best pic of the next guy gets a special prize from me." She pointed at a guy who was coming up after a small piper group in colorful shirts with their traditional kilts. 

The guy she pointed to was running around, getting the crowd worked up, and then posing theatrically. He was wearing a black cape, fingerless gloves, boots, briefs and a belt with a sci fi gun and leg strap. But what made it fantastic was that he was wearing a Darth Vader helmet and holding a sign that said "May The Fierce Be With You." The back of the sign had the name of the dance studio on it. 

"Your idea?" Blaine smiled over at Santana. 

"Yup. We couldn't afford a big fancy float, but if we get his picture going viral, we'll do fine." She was a savvy business woman.

They huddled together, looking at the pictures and chose the best one. Santana posted it on her Twitter Account, referencing the dance studio and they all retweeted it, hash tagging the parade, San Francisco, Star Wars, Beyonce, and anything else that would spread it, and messaged friends to ask them to spread it too.

\---

Blaine took pictures and did his interviews, making sure he had a lot of good information for his article. But eventually, he felt he had enough and could relax into the spirit of the day.

He was on his third spiked Slurpee, sitting back on the bleacher and getting a bit of sun. Pleasantly buzzed, he was watching the pretty boys in the parade walking by with an appreciative eye. 

Santana wasn’t as quiet about her appreciation. “Check out that ass, Blaine. You’re only twenty-two. You should be chasing after that, son!” She flicked him with her red boa.

The cute blond guy glanced back and shook his ass at Blaine, shamelessly flirting. “Come on, Captain Fabulous! Come party with us!” 

Maybe it was Santana encouraging him. Maybe it was from all the slurpees. Maybe it was a cute guy with a great ass. But for whatever reason, Blaine found himself jumping off the bleacher and joining the group of guys, dancing down the street to the music blaring from a parade float.

\---

A few blocks later, Blaine was on the float, dancing along to “It’s Raining Men”, with his new found friends, a little drunk. It was practically an out of body experience. As he danced near the hot guys he'd met, he felt young, sexy, free. He felt great that the world was becoming more accepting and so many people were waving rainbow flags and cheering their support.

A couple months ago, he would have never been up on a float like this, dressed in only tiny shorts and an eye mask. Kurt had really made him feel more confident, more willing to jump in and just have fun. 

The lessons had been going well, and were well worth the money. Kurt was pulling him out of his comfort zone and expanding his world. He dressed like a man now instead of a teenager, and it felt good to get second glances from attractive men. He'd even had a woman flirt with him in a Starbucks line, until he mentioned having a boyfriend. He felt more confident handling himself in situations like a dance club. 

But their last night together had been so awkward. Blaine had honestly been looking forward to kissing Kurt, ever since they had discussed it initially and Blaine had negotiated for lessons on how to make a move, and kissing. It had almost become a fantasy, picturing the different ways it could go. 

He pictured it being awful, the worst possible way. Sitting beside Kurt on the sofa, and leaning in for a kiss and having their noses bump together awkwardly. Or to be kissing Kurt, and for Kurt to pull back with a disgusted expression, saying "Ewww...is that really the way you've been kissing people all this time and nobody said anything to you?"

Well, at least Kurt would give him honest feedback about his kissing skill and teach him the correct way. 

He pictured the kissing being fine technically, but missing any chemistry. Like kissing a relative. And that it would feel oddly inappropriate and weird, and there would be no reaction from it. No heat, no breathing faster, no urge for more or deeper.

In that case, Kurt would only say it was good, and to kiss guys until he had chemistry with one. 

He pictured Kurt being cool, not reacting, while Blaine got into it. Deepening the kisses, until Kurt pushed him back. Trying to catch his breath, as he looked down at a cool faced Kurt. Feeling like a little kid with a crush on his teacher, as he eased back to his side of the sofa and tried to calm down. 

Given that Kurt is five year older, so much more worldly, and Blaine wasn't really his type, this was what Blaine mostly expected to happen. He knew he was attracted to Kurt physically, ever since that first dance class, and seeing him as Frank and at the club had been the final nails in that coffin. And the more time they spent together, the more he was drawn in. He liked his sarcastic humour, the way he flirted with everyone, how he encouraged his students to find their inner divas, the way he lit up when performing, and his passion about travelling. 

But he'd never considered kissing Kurt and having Kurt kiss him back. Sink into the kisses. To feel his breathing get faster and hotter. Feel Kurt respond to him, Blaine. It had totally thrown Blaine off. 

And ever since then, he was kicking himself for stopping. He should have continued. Seen where it had gone. 

But another part of him argued that it would have been wrong to get caught up in the moment. To take things further than either of them wanted. Kurt didn't want it, as he'd clearly said, and it would probably have ended their lessons, and Kurt might have even returned the money. It could have screwed things up between them completely. 

Plus, Blaine was still so interested in Adam. It wouldn't be fair to Kurt to get involved with him when his feelings for Adam were unresolved. 

But it didn't mean that he hadn't been thinking hot, erotic thoughts about Kurt almost constantly. His taste, his soft full lips, the way his breath caught, the feel of his body against Blaine's. He had jerked off again and again to his memories and fantasies of what could have happened next. Undressing Kurt, kissing over his skin, sucking his cock and hearing him moan as his hands clenched in Blaine's hair. 

"Blaine? What the fuck, is that you?" 

A voice broke through Blaine's thoughts, and he looked around to find the source. Walking beside the float, was Adam. He was wearing a roman costume, a short white tunic with gold trim, a gold belt and sandals. There was a band of gold leaves in his short blond hair. He looked good. 

Smiling, Blaine nodded. "Hey, Adam." He jumped off the float, waving goodbye to his new friends. He walked over to Adam, feeling a little self-conscious in the tiny shorts, but he was still tipsy enough to let it go. 

"How did you end up in the parade instead of covering it?" Adam asked, his eyes travelling over Blaine's body in a way that made him feel a bit warmer. He'd never looked at Blaine that way before, and Blaine straightened up, channeling the way Kurt had worked wearing the Frank costume, working it. 

Blaine smiled slowly, letting his eyes travel down Adam's body. "I was just being...thorough. I covered it as a spectator and wanted the view of participants too."

"So, it wasn't just an excuse to dance with hot guys on a float." Adam eyes crinkled at the corners. He was totally onto Blaine.

Blaine grinned, loving the flirty tone and looks in their exchange. "Think there's somewhere near here I could get a cold drink? Dancing is hot work."

\---  
Blaine poured them more beer from the pitcher. It was a perfect hot day to be sitting on an outdoor patio, sharing a platter of nachos. Only their crazy costumes and all the rainbow bedecked people streaming by made it seem surreal. 

He pulled off the eye mask, setting it on the table. Adam picked it up and put it on, laughing. 

"Who are you supposed to be? Super Caesar? Can take over Europe at the speed of sound?" Blaine chuckled and picked up his phone to take a picture, and Adam hammed it up, his hands on his hips and his gaze off into the distance, looking heroic.

Adam gave Blaine a bit of a smirk. "Providing sanitation, medicine, wine, education, public order, irrigation, roads, the fresh water system and public health to Europe at the speed of sound." 

Raising his eyebrows, Blaine gave Adam a challenging look. "Really, was that a reference to Monty Python? Are you quoting Monty Python to a geek?"

Adam looked over Blaine's bare chest slowly. "Yeah, some geek you are, wearing tiny gold shorts and body glitter."

Blaine scoffed. "Please, you are too tall and good-looking to be considered a geek."

"Sweetheart, I'm managing editor of 'Geek World' magazine. Case closed." Adam looked down at Blaine with a superior tilt of his chin. 

Shaking his head, Blaine took another long pull of his beer. It was probably due to the lingering effects of the vodka and now the beer that he was arguing with his hot boss about who was the bigger geek. 

"Being able to quote Monty Python doesn't count if you're British. You all come out of the womb being able to do that." 

Adam tried to stare him down, but his lip twitched a bit at the corner, almost laughing. "Ok, let's settle this like true geeks." He grabbed his phone, and after a minute, looking up. "Got an online geek test. Let's see who out geeks who."

The questions came fast after that. 

"Do you still get emotional when you think about Dumbledore? Or The Red Wedding? Do you have a tattoo related to a comic book? Do you own a twenty-sided die?"

They were answering the questions quickly and the long quiz was really showing the extent each of them participated in the various geekdoms.

"Do you know the Green Lantern Oath by heart?"

Looking each other steadily, they chanted, "In brightest day, in blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, Beware my power, Green Lantern's light!" And then they both cracked up. 

Getting up, Adam threw down some cash to cover the bill. "I think it's a tie, Blaine. I have to get going to clean up before a late dinner. See you at work."

Blaine smiled as Adam left. It had been the longest conversation he'd ever had with Adam, and the silly geek test had told him a lot about where his interests lay. Now, if something came up related to them, he would have a way to suggest it to Adam. 

As he walked home, Blaine was also happy about the way Adam was looking him over. There was definite interest there, definite heat. And Blaine liked it.

\----

-Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-US Supreme Court legalized gay marriage for all of the US on Friday, June 26/15. Gay Pride Parade was already scheduled for Sunday, June 28/15, the 45th annual one for San Francisco. 

-The Monty Python reference was from their movie _'Life of Brian'_. Clip [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y7tvauOJMHo)

-Green Latern's Oath: Clip [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q2yYC67nrcY)


	10. No, No, No

_Boy I know you want me_  
_I can see it in your eyes_  
_But you keep on frontin'_  
_Won't you say what's on your mind_  
_Cause each and every time you near me_  
_You give me signs_  
_But when I ask you what's the deal_  
_You hold it all inside_  
_If you wanna be with me_  
_You gotta keep it real_  
_Tell me what's goin' on_  
_Tell me how you feel_  
_Cause boy I know you want me_  
_Just as much as I want you_  
_So come and get my love_  
_It's all here for you_

\----  
“Check this guy out, check him out.” Sam grabbed Blaine’s arm, pulling him to the edge of the sidewalk.

Blaine followed Sam’s gaze to a guy who was sitting near a garbage can on a milk crate. In both of his hands, he held artificial leafy shrub sections, effectively hiding behind them. 

Standing diagonally behind him, they had a clear view as an unsuspecting young couple walked towards them. As they walked next to the seated man, he moved the bush slightly and the man who was closest jumped about a foot and let out a small shriek. They shook they heads and kept walking, chuckling to themselves.

“They call him the Bushman. He does this all over the city.” Sam whispered to Blaine.

Blaine laughed and gave Sam an evil grin. He pulled out his phone, and began texting on it.

Sam looked at him curiously. “Who are you texting?” 

“Just telling Kurt to meet us over here.” Blaine smirked over at Sam. “Do me a favor and get it on video for me? He won’t recognize you.” 

Nodding, Sam stepped back into a good position, his phone ready. 

After a couple minutes, Blaine turned and gave Sam a nod, before turning back and waving at a guy heading towards him. 

Kurt was dressed in a white and navy striped t-shirt and tan shorts. He smiled at Blaine, walking towards him. Suddenly, a bush nearby moved and he jumped, almost falling over. “Fucking hell!” 

Regaining his balance, he looked over to find Blaine and a tall blond guy laughing their asses off. 

Rolling his eyes, Kurt walked over. “So, you’re Sam, I assume?” He held out his hand to the smiling man, giving Blaine a bit of glare that sent him on another peal of laughter.

Sam shook Kurt’s hand. “Sorry we were laughing, dude, but that was so hilarious. Want to watch?” He stepped closer and chuckled again as he re-watched the video. Kurt was soon joining him in laughter. 

Blaine stepped over and gave the Bushman some money, and then walked back to the guys. “Want to see if the sea lions are around today?” 

They agreed and walked down towards the water. The weather was mild and sunny, and even though it was early, the crowds were starting to collect at the popular tourist site. 

Stopping along the wooden railing, they looked down to the floating wooden platforms. They were about half full of sea lions, mostly lying quietly. Occasionally, one would jump up onto a platform from the water and the other’s would raise onto their front flippers, barking territorially at the intruder.

“They are kind of a strange mix between walruses and otters, you know what I mean?” Kurt smiled as he watched them, looking over at the other guys. "Like the way they move around reminds me of walruses, but they seem more playful.”

Sam pointed at a large one, sitting up tall above the rest. “Look how big that one is. I bet he weighs about 400 pounds.”

Nodding, Blaine waved down to a group of smaller ones. “I think those are the females. They look like they are just relaxing in the sun, catching some rays.” 

Moving along, they got some cold drinks and wandered around, shopping in the tacky souvenir shops. 

Outside the shops, a crowd was forming around a street performer, with different sized white tubs set up and playing them with drumsticks. Kurt got into a good spot to watch, and bopped along to the beat. This guy was good. Blaine and Sam soon joined him, content to watch the show. 

Suggesting that Blaine bring Sam along was turning out great. It totally relaxed the sexual tension and awkwardness between them, and it was fun to see Blaine interacting with his friend. Although, watching Blaine occasionally, it was hard to not remember how good his kisses had felt, so hot and deep. Kurt would turn away, looking for distraction.

Sam was a good distraction. Blaine seemed to have gorgeous, tall blond men in his life, and Kurt wasn’t going to complain. Dressed in a simple blue t-shirt with the words “Non-Flammable? Challenge Accepted.” and black shorts, it was still pretty obvious from his wide shoulders and muscular arms that he was very fit. He was gorgeous without seeming too aware of it, with a relaxed easy smile. 

They stopped to watch a street performer, a man who appeared to be sitting on nothing. He would shift occasionally, switching to crossing the other leg. Behind the sunglasses on his face, he revealed nothing. The funniest thing was watching the little kids who would walk right up and look underneath him, looking for a stool or something.

“Dare you to go up and goose him.” Kurt whispered to Sam. It was good to get a smile out of him. He had a really nice smile.

A little further on, they stopped to listen to a steel drum band. The beat was infectious and they were dancing along in the crowd. 

Sam leaned closer to Blaine. “Are you sure you aren’t dating Kurt? He has an amazing ass.” 

Kurt must have heard the comment, because he looked over his shoulder with a bit of a grin and wiggled his hips at them. 

Blaine punched Sam’s arm. “Would you keep your voice down, please? And why are you making comments on guy’s asses anyways?”

Shrugging, Sam only smiled. “I’m straight, but it doesn’t mean I don’t have eyes. You, for example, looked really good as Captain Fabulous. You should wear eyeliner all the time.” 

Rolling his eyes, Blaine pulled him away. “Hey Kurt, want to get some dinner?”

\-----  
“I’m gonna steal the Declaration of Independence!” Sam drawled, his voice dropped slightly and a bit scratchy.

Kurt scoffed. “Um, gee… could it possibly be Nicholas Cage from National Treasure?”

Laughing, Sam took a sip of his beer. “Why all the attitude, Kurt?” 

“Oh please, that was the most obvious Nicholas Cage quote there could be!” He rolled his eyes at the blond.

“No, it wasn’t.” Sam smiled back at Kurt, liking the banter.

Kurt set down his water glass. “It was kind of like me doing an impression like ‘What is the Matrix?’” Kurt dropped his voice for the quote.

Blaine and Sam both gave him a shocked look, and then burst out laughing. 

“Do it again! That was so good.” Sam wheezed out.

Kurt smirked, and did his best Keanu Reeves. “Bogus, dude. Excellent!”

When Blaine stopped laughing, he looked over at Kurt with a smile. “I had no idea your voice went that low.” 

“Yeah, yeah…” Kurt brushed his comment aside. “My point is that you can’t pick such an obvious quote and if people guess it, assume it was because of your impression skill. It’s like me saying ‘What’s Up, Doc?’ It doesn’t make me a great Bugs Bunny impressionist if you guess it right.”

Sam turned to Blaine. “He sure does like to rant, doesn’t he?” 

Blaine grinned back. “Yeah, but he’s kinda cute when he gets all worked up about something, don’t you think?” 

“You two just can’t admit that I’m right. Which is fine, because I know I’m right and that’s all that matters in the end.” Kurt turned his nose up at them, and ate the last of his coleslaw. 

Sam turned back to Blaine again. “He’s cute when he’s all self-righteous like that too. His eyes kinda flash.”

Blaine nodded back at him, smirking.

“Would you two stop talking like I’m not Right Fucking Here and can hear every Fucking Word?” His voice had dropped to a growl, a tone most people who had known Kurt for any length of time wouldn’t take lightly.

Sam turned back to Blaine, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “He’s kinda cute when he gets all sweary, isn’t he?” 

Glancing over at Kurt, Blaine watched as his color rose. “Um, Sam… why don’t you go over to the till and pay for supper. Maybe if you pay for his meal and are extra nice to him for the rest of the night, you may live to see the dawn.”

Chuckling, Sam got up and wanted over to the cash till. 

Blaine glanced back at Kurt, his tone cautious. “Um…. I’m just going to go to the washroom. Why don’t you finish your beer and join us outside in a few minutes? Take your time.” 

\---  
“Should we walk around and find a good spot to watch the fireworks?” Blaine asked, when Kurt finally came out of the restaurant. He’d left Sam and Blaine waiting about ten minutes.

Kurt nodded and they all headed out. Blaine and Sam were talking together quietly, and Kurt smirked a bit to himself. He’d rather have them a bit scared of him than gaining up against him. There was no way he was going to let the two younger men get away with acting like that. He’d relent and forgive them in a few minutes. 

They walked past a street performer who was wearing an oversized skull, arm and leg bones, and huge bony hands, over a black body stocking. 

“This is awesome! Take some pictures of me, OK?” Kurt ran over to the skeleton and started doing some poses with the performer. At first, it was normal things like the skeleton man standing behind Kurt and looking like he was going to grab Kurt with his enormous bony hands. Then it devolved to things like Kurt bending over with a shocked expression, as the skeleton spanked his butt. And Kurt standing with the skeleton man behind him, with his head on his shoulder and his bony hands on Kurt’s chest like he was cupping boobs. Kurt had his arms up around the man’s neck, giving a sultry look to the camera. The last pose was the skeleton man and Kurt standing side by side, right hand on their hips and left hand held up near their faces in the classic Beyoncé ‘Single Ladies’ dance move.

Kurt gave him a big tip and went back to Sam and Blaine, smiling widely. “That was fun.” He linked his arms through theirs and tugged them along. They exchanged a look and wisely didn’t comment on Kurt’s abrupt mood change.

\----

They found a bench as the sun was setting, and Blaine went to get them hot chocolate. There was a bit of a cool breeze coming off from the water, and dressed in only t-shirts and shorts, they were feeling a little chilled. 

Sam looked down at Kurt. “Hey man, you are shivering. Sit closer to me.”

Kurt gave Sam an assessing glance, but Sam seemed genuine in his offer. He shifted closer and it did feel better to press up against Sam’s side. After a minute, Sam wrapped his arm around Kurt’s shoulder and pulled him closer. 

When Blaine got back and saw them cuddled together, he just gave Sam a raised eyebrow look as he passed over the hot chocolate. 

“What? He was cold.” Sam said simply, and sipped on his drink. 

Blaine kind of huffed and sat down on the bench. “In that case, I’ll help out.” He shifted closer until he was pressed against Kurt’s other side. 

Kurt quietly sipped his hot chocolate. He was the sandwich filling between two gorgeous men, and he did feel warmer, so he kept his mouth shut. 

He didn’t comment about how the straight guy had been fairly flirty with him all day, and the other guy, who was only supposed to be his friend, was acting strangely jealous over it.

He just sat back and enjoyed the wonderful Fourth of July fireworks show.

\----

-Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-A/N: *They are running around Pier 39, famous for it's street performers, tacky tourist shops, seafood restaurants, sea lions & fireworks on 4th of July. Clip of the Bushman [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q3wW0XYgAeU) Sea lions [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KKCly8IY4ug). Floating man [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4PjKx9q2E4c) Skeleton man [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KQPMT56_2cs)/p>


	11. Naughty Girl

_I'm feelin' sexy_  
_I wanna hear you say my name boy_  
_If you can reach me_  
_You can feel my burning flame_

_I'm feelin kind of n-a-s-t-y_  
_I just might take you home with me_  
_Baby the minute i feel your energy_  
_Your vibe's just taken over me_  
_Start feelin so crazy babe_

_You're so sexy, tonight i am all yours boy_  
_The way your body moves across the floor_  
_You got me feelin n-a-s-t-y_  
_I just might take you home with me_

\-----

The class was packed and Kurt was starting the music when Blaine joined the back row. 

_Oh shit._ They hadn’t been alone together since the archery date. Those kisses. Blaine kissing against his neck. Kurt grabbing his shoulders. Blaine hard against him. The abrupt ending and awkwardness after. 

He really didn’t know how to feel about it. Obviously, they had both gotten a little carried away. Obviously they needed to cool things down. Blaine was still interested in Adam. 

But his body hadn’t gotten the message. As he started the class, moving through the sultry song, his eyes met Blaine’s. And he could see the want in them.

The dance was one of pure seduction. Lots of quick flicks of the hips, and chest pops. There was a section on the floor, lowering down to one knee, and then flipping onto all fours and doing some chest pops before flipping over again. Then body rolls while moving back to a standing position. 

The moves weren’t very hard, and they practiced the choreography in small chunks until the class could put the whole sequence together. But time after time, Kurt’s eyes were drawn toBlaine in the back, and his returning gaze was just as hot and interested as Kurt’s. And Kurt may have exaggerated his moves a little, his hip gyrations a little bigger than they needed to be. The lyrics matched his feelings far too well. 

After class, Kurt gathered his things while a few of the regulars lingered to make a comment or two. Without being too obvious, Kurt scanned the room, but Blaine was already gone. After all that eye-fucking all class long, the teasing and sexy moves, he just takes off? Kurt was a bit miffed. 

He dropped his stuff in his cubicle and headed to the washroom. He was already in the room and about to close the door when he realized he wasn't alone. Leaning against the counter was Blaine. And his hand was down in his pants, stroking. He looked up in shock when Kurt entered and froze.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Kurt tried to turn around to leave the small washroom, but Blaine pushed the door shut. 

Blaine's eyes were on his, dark and drawing Kurt in. The heat in them sent a shiver up his back. "Kurt, don't go. Stay please. I really want…"

His words were caught off by Kurt's hand over Blaine's mouth. It was hard enough to resist him with the fantasies that kept popping into Kurt's mind far too frequently. He didn't need to hear what Blaine wanted. 

"Blaine, no. Please don't say anything. Yes, there is chemistry between us but we can't let it lead anywhere. We've talked about this...” Kurt was distracted by Blaine's mouth opening under his fingers. 

Blaine's eyes held his as he slowly licked over Kurt's fingers, and Kurt was mesmerized. He couldn't look away. His breath caught, and he felt the surge of arousal at those soft, wet licks over his skin. 

Without thinking, he slid a finger back and forth along Blaine's full wet bottom lip, and then slid the finger into Blaine's mouth. 

Groaning, Blaine closed his eyes and sucked on Kurt's finger, his tongue rubbing against it. 

Kurt shuddered in arousal, and his eyes snapped shut, his breathing much faster. 

When he opened his eyes, he could only stare down at Blaine's face, his eyes big and dark, looking up at Kurt. Kurt's eyes dipped to his mouth, still sucking on his finger, and Kurt pulled it out a little and pushed it back in, totally focused on the feel of that hot wet mouth, Blaine's tongue rubbing over his skin. There was no doubt for either of them what they were mimicking, and Kurt shuddered as he thought of Blaine doing all this to his cock. 

Blaine hadn't moved his hand out of his pants in the few seconds all this had happened, and his hand started moving again, slowly at first. Kurt groaned, and pulled the finger out of Blaine's mouth to trace it wetly over his lips before pushing it back into his mouth. 

It was so strangely erotic, and Kurt was so hard. Blaine's breathing was speeding up. He was close. And Kurt was aroused by the thought of watching him cum. 

"Oh yeah, that’s so hot, baby." Kurt could feel Blaine tensing, getting closer and closer, turned on by Kurt's whispered words. "So good…”

Blaine's eyes closed tight, and his whole body surged against the counter as those words sent him over the top. Kurt pulled his hand away, awkwardly landing on Blaine's shoulder and feeling the tremors running through him, his chest heaving for deep breaths. 

Blaine's eyes opened, and his expression was a mixture of sated pleasure, and shyness. "Kurt, can I help you..." His eyes dipped down to Kurt's pants, where his erection was obviously tenting out his yoga pants. 

Blushing, Kurt shook his head quickly. "No, no...I..." He turned away slightly, the moment feeling so awkward now. 

Pushing himself up, Blaine nodded and grabbed his hoodie from the counter. He was gone a second later. 

With a shaking hand, Kurt locked the door and pulled down his pants, imaging if he had accepted Blaine's offer. Imagined Blaine sinking to his knees before Kurt, and sucking with those skills he had just demonstrated. His hand moved quickly over his hard cock, precum helping it slide. He groaned as he found his release within seconds, the image of cumming on Blaine's tongue lingering in his mind. 

\----

Trying to keep this platonic was getting harder and harder. Kurt sighed as he drove home. 

It was just sex, just attraction. So many people had come to his class, again and again, and watched Kurt's every move with lust. Kurt knew that look well. And occasionally, he would find a handsome face that caught his eye and look back the same way. It was purely physical, and rarely lasted after a few hot sessions. After doing it a few times in his first year here, he realized how empty it left him feeling. Now, he only did the occasional quick one-off encounters like he had with Toby. 

If he went for it with Blaine, it would just be a fling. Fun, hot sex a few times until the chemistry fizzled. It wouldn't change the fact that ultimately Blaine was interested in Adam. Doing all this for Adam. 

And that would hurt, in the end. Blaine leaving Kurt's bed and still looking towards Adam. 

His father's old sex advice rang in his head, about sharing it with someone special. With someone who mattered. It was hard to keep it in mind all the time, but this was obviously a messy situation. Blaine was interested in Adam. And Kurt was planning on moving away soon. 

In spite of how amazing Blaine's mouth had felt and how often Kurt kept imaging it other places, Kurt knew in his heart that pursuing his Paris dream was more important than quick, meaningless sex with Blaine. 

There were only a few weeks of lessons with Blaine left. To make this work, they just needed to keep sex out of it. Blaine couldn't come to class anymore. They would keep it PG, keep it in public. Do things that were totally unsexy.  
\----  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.


	12. Beautiful Liar

_[Shakira] I trusted him, but when I followed you, I saw you together_  
_[Beyonce] I didn't know about you then 'till I saw you with him again_  
_[Shakira] I walked in on your love scene, slow dancing_  
_[Beyonce] You stole everything, how can you say I did you wrong_

\---

Kurt smiled as he leaned back in the sun, a hat shading his face. This was a good venue for a practice date. They were surrounded with people on all sides. 

Looking over at Blaine as he dug in the knapsack serving as their picnic basket, Kurt couldn't help but flash back to what had happened after the dance class. They would have to talk about it, set some parameters. Maybe today, as they made their way home. 

Blaine pulled out the container of grapes and added some to his plate of cheese and bread. He held it out to Kurt, who took a handful. They were cool and crisp, lightly sweet. 

"So, what else do we need to cover with your lessons?" Kurt took a sip of his white wine, cleverly disguised by being in a paper cup. 

Blaine gave Kurt a long look from under the brim of his canvas Tilley hat. The olive shade of it brought out the green of his hazel eyes. 

"Well, I'd like to do a more formal type of date, you know, fine dining and attending the ballet or something like that. I've never really done that kind of thing before." Blaine looked off, thinking. 

Kurt nodded, thinking of possible restaurants. 

"And my apartment still needs some work." 

Kurt looked at Blaine, consideringly. "Well, if you are interested, a few of my pieces would work really well in your place. You know I'm clearing out all my furniture, so it would be win-win." 

"Sure, I love your stuff. And that would save me from more furniture shopping trips with you." Blaine smirked over at Kurt. 

Kurt did a look of mock outrage back. "What's wrong with furniture shopping with me?"

Holding his hands up in a placating manner, Blaine grinned back. "You just take forever, having to look at all the options, taking pictures, hemming and hawing. It's exhausting."

Kurt shrugged dismissively. "Furniture is a large investment, something that will be around for awhile. Not something to buy on a whim."

"OK, OK. You are right and I'll buy your old furniture because it was so carefully chosen and classic." Blaine nibbled on some cheese. "Sam and I can move it to my place and then you can see if anything else is needed, OK?"

Kurt nodded. If he was leaving next month, it was good to start the final process of winding his life down here. He could pack what he was taking, box up the personal things Brittany was going to store. For all the rest, he needed to sell or donate. He would keep his bed and basic kitchen stuff until the end, but the rest had to go.

Making plans for this suddenly made it so much more real. This was his last summer in San Francisco, maybe forever. 

"Hey, what's going on?" Blaine moved closer, tipping Kurt's chin up. "Are you upset?"

Kurt just looked down, not able to speak. 

Blaine gathered him in his arms. Kurt tucked his face against Blaine's shoulder, sinking into his hug. He had needed this. Blaine rocked him slowly, rubbing his hands up and down his back.

Eventually, he pulled back a bit, feeling embarrassed that he'd lost it a little in front of Blaine. 

"Sorry, Blaine. I just got a little emotional there for a minute. I'm OK now." He gave Blaine a wobbly smile and took a sip of his wine. After a couple deep breaths, he was more collected, back to himself. 

Blaine still looked concerned. "Talk to me, Kurt. We're friends."

Sighing, Kurt tipped his head up to look at the clear blue sky. "I'm excited to be moving to Paris, but it's scary too, you know what I mean? Moving away from everyone I know, everything I know. I'll have to figure out their ways to do day to day stuff, because it will all be slightly different. I guess I felt a bit overwhelmed for a minute."

Blaine rested his hand in Kurts, giving it a squeeze. "Just take it day to day, Kurt. Just have a place to stay lined up for the first couple weeks and you'll figure the rest out as you go along. And you have Pierre there to help you too."

Kurt nodded. He knew he'd given Blaine the impression that things were more serious with Pierre than they were. It was too late now to correct him and say they were only friends. 

"Looks like the concert is going to start." Kurt looked over to the stage as the musicians set up. He was relieved to be able to drop the subject. 

The orchestra stood up as the conductor strode onto the stage. Soon, the sounds of Beethoven's First Symphony swept out over the attentive crowd. Kurt watched a little girl around three as she stared in fascination at the musicians. 

Kurt relaxed back with his folded up hoodie under his head, and Blaine followed his motions. It was a perfect summer afternoon, and they were listening to incredible classical music while lying on a blanket on the grass. 

As much as Blaine was enjoying the lessons and getting out of his comfort zone, Kurt had enjoyed them too. It was fun introducing things like listening to a symphony in a park to a new person. 

\---  
"I'll go get us some cold drinks." Blaine got up at intermission, ready to stretch his legs. Kurt nodded, looking mellow and relaxed on the blanket. 

After going to the washroom, Blaine bought a couple of sodas and some bags of chips. 

"Blaine." A British-accented voice nearby called out. 

Turning, he saw Adam sitting in a low cement wall, sipping on an iced tea. 

Walking over, he smiled at him. "Hey, I didn't realize you were coming to this today."

Adam waved to the space beside him and Blaine sat down, putting his purchases on the ground and opening his drink. 

"I'm here with my sister. She always trying to de-geek me, show me some culture." Adam smirked over at Blaine. 

Blaine smiled back. "So, you're not enjoying the concert?"

"It's bloody awful!" Adam made a face of disgust. "The only thing that kept me half-amused was remembering that old Monty Python sketch about Beethoven."

Blaine shook his head. "OK, you've out-geeked me here. I've never seen that one."

Grinning, Adam pulled out his phone and searched a bit. He pulled out some earbuds and passed one to Blaine, putting the other one in his ear. They shifted closer and Adam played the sketch.

Soon they were both shaking with laughter. 

"Stuff the jam spoon!" Blaine mimicked.

"Get out, you old rat bag!" Adam smiled back. 

Blaine chuckled. "It's good, but I always think of old Bugs Bunny cartoons when it comes to classical music. Like Rabbit of Seville."

Adam held out his phone, and Blaine found it on YouTube. Soon, they were both chuckling along to it.

Blaine stood up, collecting his things. "I better get back to Kurt. I just hope they don't play one of those pieces next, or I'll be giggling inappropriately the whole time."

Adam nodded in agreement as Blaine left. 

\---

"That took awhile." Kurt took the drink and chips from Blaine as he sat down. 

Opening his bag, Blaine ate a couple chips. "Yeah, the line was pretty long."

Kurt nodded, watching Blaine face closely, but he met Kurt's gaze steadily. 

Why had Blaine lied about seeing Adam? Kurt had gone to the washroom and was going to join Blaine in the line, to keep him company. But there was no line, and he saw Blaine with Adam. 

He'd seen them, sitting close together, sharing a set of ear buds, laughing together over something on the phone screen. 

And he should feel happy. Happy that Blaine was relating more with Adam, the guy he's been interested in for so long. Happy that Kurt's lessons might have contributed to Blaine feeling attractive and confident to be around Adam, to give it a chance.

Blaine, sitting there with Adam, looked right. Like he fit. He didn't look like a scruffy, nerdy teenager with his older brother. He looked like Adam's date. 

Why instead did it feel like a betrayal? And why had Blaine lied about seeing Adam?

\---

-Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-San Francisco Symphony performs a free outdoor concert every summer at Pier 27 Cruise Ship Terminal (which sounds awful but has a nice big glass lawn near the Bay with an outdoor stage). The July 12/15 concert featured Beethoven's Symphony No. 1 & Stravinsky's The Firebird Suite. Clip [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7byYM89_n3I)

-Beethoven skit from Monty Python [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-xibiYfdo7M)

-Barber of Seville Bugs Bunny style  [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LDLmrEck6kA)


	13. Say My Name

_Say my name, say my name_  
_When no one is around you,_  
_Say baby I love you_  
_If you ain't runnin' game_

_Say my name, say my name_  
_You actin' kinda shady,_  
_Ain't callin' me baby_  
_Why the sudden change?_

\----  
Blaine was a little quiet as they drove across the Bay Bridge. 

They weren't seeing each other as often, ever since Kurt had asked Blaine to stop coming to the dance classes, after their symphony outing. He hadn't asked why, simply nodded. And Kurt knew he was remembering that moment they had shared in the washroom. 

Should Kurt make small talk? Ask Blaine about his work? But then it might lead to Blaine talking about Adam. Wonderful, perfect Adam. And Kurt wasn't really in the mood to watch Blaine smile and gush on about the other man. 

They were heading towards Alameda to check out some things for Blaine's next article. Kurt leaned back in his seat, looking out over the water of the bay.

After about a half hour drive, Blaine was parking the car. He looked excited about where they were going. That made one of them. 

“Come on, Kurt.” His tone was cajoling. “You’ll like it. And there’s an hourly fee, so it doesn’t matter how many times you die.”

“Oh, that’s comforting. Thanks.” Kurt got out of the car and followed Blaine into the small building. 

Blaine had already run to the front counter and was working his way back to Kurt. “Here, put on this wrist band. This shows that you are paid up.” 

“Can you go pose by some of the machines?” Blaine was already holding up his phone.

Walking closer, Kurt took the phone from his grasp. “No, you can be the model in this article. You will actually look excited about this.” 

Chuckling, Blaine agreed and went to stand beside ‘Galaga’, beaming. Then he hopped over to ‘Donkey Kong’, and grabbed the controls, acting like he was playing. And then he ran over to ‘Discs of Tron’. 

Kurt just shook his head and took the pictures calmly, waiting until Blaine had done about excited five laps around the place and crashed like a five year old at the end of a sugar high. 

“Here’s your phone back, Blaine. I’m going to play ‘Centipede’.” Kurt patted Blaine’s shoulder.

\---

An hour later, Kurt noticed someone standing close to him. “Go away.” He grumbled, his eyes glued to the screen.

“You need to take a break, Kurt.” Blaine’s voice seemed to be coming from a long distance away. 

“Go away.” Kurt smiled as he got to the next level.

A couple of minutes later, Kurt felt a straw rub against his lips. “Drink,” the distant voice instructed. He accepted the straw and sipped down some diet coke. The icy cold drink was quite refreshing. Another band was wrapped around his wrist, this one neon yellow. As he got to the next level, he heard a distant chuckling.

\---

A pressing need was what finally broke through Kurt’s concentration. The rapidly descending centipede was no competition for the urges of his body. With a sigh, his last life was used up and ‘Game Over’ appeared on the screen.

Looking around, he staggered over to the hallway and found the washroom. When he was leaving, he was heading right back to the ‘Centipede’ game when a hand on his arm stopped him. 

“Kurt, we have to go. The store is closing for a private party.” Blaine guided Kurt out the door, waving at the owner as they left. 

Pulling out his phone, Kurt glanced down to check for messages. “It’s 5:30??” He looked over at Blaine as he got into the car.

Blaine nodded and smiled. “Yes. You, the one who stuck his nose up in the air at the idea of going to a museum of classic arcade games, just spent three straight hours playing ‘Centipede’.”

Chuckling, Kurt massaged his hands. “No wonder my hands are a little sore. I was pounding on that fire button pretty hard.”

Soon, Blaine was pulling into a parking spot. They got out and headed into a restaurant for dinner. 

Opening the menu, Kurt looked it over and glanced up at Blaine. “This is a German restaurant?” 

Blaine smirked. “What gave it away? The Wiener Schnitzel or the Bratwurst?”

“Have I ever told you how sexy I find sarcasm?” Kurt snarked back. 

“Come on, Kurt. Your last name is Hummel. Isn’t that a German name?” Blaine smiled over at him sweetly.

“Yes, Hummel is a German surname. It means ‘bumblebee’ in English.” Their server supplied, as she set down some glasses of water for them. “Are you ready to order some drinks?” 

Blaine waited until she left before he started chuckling. 

“Anderson, you are in danger of failing this practice date with a score so low, it will bring your overall scores into negative numbers.” Kurt drawled, taking a sip of his water with a haughty look.

Calming down, Blaine tried to keep a straight face. “Anyways, my point is that you have some German blood. Don’t you have an ancestral yearning for sauerkraut?” 

Kurt just shook his head and read over the menu. After hanging out two months with Blaine, he should have been used to his teasing about everything and anything by now. And how much he delighted in getting a rise out of Kurt.

When their meals came, they both dug in hungrily. Kurt's beef was marinated in red wine and spices, with a side of red cabbage and cucumber salad. Blaine had pork cutlets in a mushroom sauce. They both ended up eating every bite. 

“Do you think Adam would be into doing this as a date? The arcade and dinner here?” Blaine was finishing off his apple strudel. 

Kurt took a long sip of his coffee. When had it started bugging him when Blaine mentioned Adam’s name? Had it just been coming on slowly, or was it more since he’d seen the pictures of them posing together at the Pride Parade on Blaine’s Facebook page, and then saw them together at the symphony last week? 

“I don’t know him that well, Blaine. But from what you’ve said, he would definitely be into the arcade. Besides, unlimited play at an arcade is every kid’s fantasy.” Kurt thought his tone was pretty neutral.

Blaine nodded.

“Blaine, you mentioned that you wanted to do a fancy practice date. I was thinking that we could do it next week, and it could be our last one.” Kurt’s eyes were steady on his. 

Blaine bit his lip. “I have mixed feelings about this, Kurt. On one side, I’m happy of all that you have helped me with. You are like my own private finishing school. But on the other side, I’m going to miss you so much. Not only our lessons, but that you are going to be so far away and it will be harder to stay in contact as friends.” 

“I’m going to miss you too, Blaine.” Kurt had to blink fast to keep a tear from escaping his eye. 

Blaine lifted his napkin to his eye. “Shit. Did it suddenly get dusty in this restaurant or something?” He chuckled weakly.

Sighing, Kurt reached over and laid his hand on Blaine’s, giving it a squeeze. “We are going to stay friends, Blaine. I’m going to have my laptop and will be online. We’ll Skype. And there’s a good chance I’ll be home for a visit at Christmas.” 

“I’m happy for you, Kurt, that you are going away on this fantastic adventure. But it doesn’t mean a part of me doesn’t want to convince you to make a two week vacation instead.” Blaine’s eyes looked huge and hazel.

Kurt gave him a small smile back. “Thanks, Blaine. Well, pretty soon you will be all involved with your hot, new British boyfriend, and you’ll forget all about your old dance teacher.” 

Standing up, Blaine pushed in his chair. “I’ve never been the type to drop my friends when I’m in a relationship. And if I ever get that way, you have my permission to slap me. Or tell Santana to do it for you if you are overseas.” 

Kurt chuckled as he followed Blaine out of the restaurant.

\----

-Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: -High Scores Arcade is an interactive arcade museum with 40 classic 1980's and 1990's games, like Tron, Pac-Man, Street Fighter II. $5/hr for unlimited plays! Link [here.](http://www.highscoresarcade.com/)

-'Speisekammer Restaurant' is the German restaurant they go to. And yes, 'Hummel' is German for bumblebee. :D Link [here.](http://www.speisekammer.com/)


	14. Ring the Alarm

_Tell me how should I feel_  
_When I know what I know,_  
_And my female intuition_  
_Telling me you a dog?_

_People told me 'bout the flames_  
_I couldn't see through the smoke_  
_When I need answers, accusations_  
_What you mean you gone choke?_  
\----

“Would you like a dessert, Kurt? I am going to get the bourbon-caramel semifreddo. With your love of mocha, I bet you would like their take on the tiramisu. It’s served with warm chocolate-espresso ganache.” Blaine smiled over at Kurt.

Kurt chuckled. “Semifreddo? Ganache?” 

Blaine smirked back. “Semifreddo is like a frozen mousse. Ganache is a creamy chocolate sauce.”

Nodding, Kurt folded his cloth napkin in his lap. “Alright, I’ll try the tiramisu with an Americano.”

When the server came by, Blaine placed their dessert and coffee order. 

He had been the perfect date all night. He had picked Kurt up on time, and had been dressed in the new charcoal grey suit they had bought together the month before. It was the first time Kurt had seen him in the complete outfit, and Blaine cleaned up very well. He had complimented Kurt’s Tom Ford suit, and guided him out to the car, opening the door for him. He was polite to the restaurant staff. 

During the meal, he had impressed Kurt by explaining the various dishes. He had obviously studied the menu beforehand. They had sipped wine as they enjoyed their risotto and Chilean sea bass. The conversation had flowed easily, with Blaine getting Kurt talking about what he was most looking forward to in Paris. 

As Kurt sipped his Americano, he looked over at Blaine. He could pass for older than twenty-two, and had a confident, self-assured manner that was very attractive. He handled himself well. When Kurt thought back on their first test date, when Blaine had barbecue sauce on his cheek, it was hard to believe that it had only been two and a half months since then. 

Back in the car, Blaine wouldn’t tell them where they were heading, no matter how much Kurt bugged him. When they parked, Blaine went to the trunk and took out a duffle bag. 

They went into a small café and Kurt followed Blaine into the men’s washroom.

“Um… what are we doing in here, exactly?” Kurt looked over at Blaine with a raised eyebrow. 

Blaine placed the duffle bag on the counter and unzipped it. “For where we are going next, we are a bit overdressed.” He pulled out a t-shirt, yoga pants and simple sneakers, handing them to Kurt. He also passed over a hanger and a suit bag.

With wide eyes, Kurt took the items and went into a stall. He was kind of delighted at all the planning that Blaine had put into this night, and was looking forward to what else it would bring. Good thing it was just a practice date, or there would be a real risk of getting his feelings involved here.

After changing into the casual wear and zipping his suit into the suit bag, Kurt stepped out of the stall and found Blaine changed into similar clothes. 

Back out in the café, Blaine bought them a couple of coffees to go. They stashed their suits and the duffle bag in the car. Blaine drove a short distance before parking again. He pulled out another duffle bag, and just laughed when Kurt bugged him about what was in it.

They walked through a park in the early evening light. Reaching an area deep in the park, there was a hill descending before them, with a stage at the bottom. Here and there on the grassy hillside, people were sitting down, facing towards the stage. 

Blaine found a nice spot and unzipped the bag. He pulled out two festival folding chairs and set them up. He waved for Kurt to sit down. Once they had both settled down, he passed Kurt his coffee. 

“In case you haven’t guessed yet, this is Shakespeare in the Park, and the play tonight is Romeo and Juliet. It starts in about twenty minutes.” Blaine sipped his coffee. “If you want, I can give you a synopsis of the play.”

Kurt chuckled. “A synopsis? Really?” 

Blaine smiled back. “Romeo and Juliet takes place in Verona, Italy. Juliet’s family, the Capulets, has a long-standing feud with Romeo’s family, the Montagues. Juliet is supposed to get engaged to Paris. Romeo is infatuated with another Capulet girl, Rosaline. He sneaks into a ball at their house, hoping to meet up with Rosaline, and ends up falling in love with Juliet instead. And then all sorts of hijinks ensue.” 

“Hijinks?” Kurt chuckled. 

“Oh you know, they secretly marry, Tybalt kills Mercutio, Romeo kills Tybalt, Romeo is exiled, they boink, her family pressures her to marry Paris, she fakes her death, he thinks she died and kills himself, and she wakes up and kills herself when she sees him dead. Just your typical, run of the mill, rom-com.” Blaine had a little smile dancing across his lips. He was being adorable, and he knew it.

Kurt nodded along. “Because so many rom-coms have a couple murders and a couple suicides in them.” 

Music was starting up as Blaine glanced over to Kurt, smiling. “Maybe not, but they’d be a lot more interesting if they did.” 

\---  
At intermission, Blaine dug into his duffle bag again. Kurt was beginning to think it was a little like Mary Poppins carpet bag, and wouldn’t be surprised if he pulled out a coat rack. 

He pulled out a throw, passing it to Kurt. “This is in case you get chilled in the second half.” Kurt smiled and draped it over the back of his chair to have it handy for later. 

Digging around some more, he pulled out a box, and took off the lid. “Here’s some snacks we can munch on. Sriracha popcorn, praline pumpkin seeds, and toasted cheddar stix. And there’s some diet coke too.” 

Chuckling, Kurt smiled at Blaine. “This is so amazing! You have really thought of everything.” He got up. “I’m just going to find a washroom. Be back soon.”

\---

It took a bit of walking around to find the washroom, but Kurt didn’t mind the chance to stretch his legs. And also just to have a bit of time away from Blaine. 

Blaine, in full-on charming mode, was a lot to take. And this date tonight, had been the most amazing, perfect date Kurt had ever been on. 

Kurt was smiling to himself as he walked back to the play area; glad he wasn’t running late for the second half. He was at the top of the hill and about to head back to their chairs, when he noticed Blaine was standing up, and talking to someone.

Adam.

Even though he didn’t know Adam that well, he could see their body language. They were smiling at each other, joking around. Adam was leaning towards Blaine, and occasionally touching his shoulder or his arm. It looked very flirtatious. It looked like they were very into each other.

Somehow, seeing Adam and Blaine together, looking so in sync with each other like they had at the symphony, made the reality hit home with Kurt. Blaine really, really liked Adam. And as friendly or physically attracted he may have been with Kurt in the past few weeks, it was nothing compared to the feelings he had for Adam.

How many times did he have to learn this lesson? How many times did he have to remind himself that there were only their agreement between them, and maybe friendship? Everything else was just the romantic scenarios and forced togetherness of the situation. 

It was as fragile as a bubble. And seeing Adam and Blaine together here, during Kurt’s ‘perfect’ date, had made it pop.

\---

Kurt walked down the hill, and shook Adam’s hand, smiling. He had done nothing wrong. They chatted about the play and how Adam went to every live production of Shakespeare he could. After a few minutes, Adam went back to sit with his sister and her friends.

Wrapping the throw around himself, Kurt watched the rest of the play, and gave Blaine polite responses. Blaine had done nothing wrong.

At the end of the play, Kurt helped him pack up and thanked him thoroughly for the date. He complimented him, saying how much he had learned, how far he had come. Blaine was pleased at Kurt's comments. 

At Kurt’s place, Blaine parked and came around the car to open his door. He walked Kurt to his door, and there was a moment where they faced each other, in the dim light of the doorway.

“Thanks again for the date, Blaine. It was completely perfect, and proves that you have graduated from your lessons with me.” Kurt smiled stiffly at him.

Blaine nodded, looking down at Kurt’s face, his eyes dipping to his mouth. And then his hand came up to cup the back of Kurt’s head, as his lips pressed against Kurt’s. The kiss was firm, thorough, and it made Kurt feel a bit unstable. He raised a hand, bracing himself with Blaine’s shoulder, just resting it there for a few heartbeats, and then he pushed back, away.

Kurt dipped his head, trying to catch his breath. He looked up, and gave Blaine a little nod. “Um, yeah. You are good at that too. Adam is a lucky man.”

Blaine’s expression froze at that comment. “Ah, yeah. So is Pierre.”

“Goodnight, Blaine.” Kurt said softly, as he turned and escaped inside his building.

\---

-Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: - The Italian restaurant is 'Acquerello' and the menu looks amazing online. Link [here.](http://www.acquerello.com/)

-'Romeo & Juliet' was performed the summer of 2015 for free Shakespeare in the Park in San Francisco. Link [here.](http://www.sfshakes.org/?gclid=EAIaIQobChMI8smflqHg1gIVx4F-Ch0_mgP9EAAYASAAEgKemPD_BwE)


	15. Deja Vu

_Boy, I try to catch myself_  
_But I'm out of control_  
_Your sexiness is so appealing_  
_I can't let it go, oh_

_Know that I can't get over you_  
_'Cause everything I see is you_  
_And I don't want no substitute_  
_Baby I swear it's Déjà vu_

 

\----

* * * Saturday, December 19th. 7:00 pm * * * 

**A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…**

As the words appeared on the screen, the audience cheered and applauded in excitement. The words were followed with the title of the movie and the iconic trumpeting theme.

“Dude, this is gonna be so awesome.” Sam whispered to Blaine.

Blaine nodded back to his friend. “Yes. Now shut the fuck up and watch it.”

\---

* * * Two and a half hours later... * * *

“Dude, that was so awesome.” Sam enthused as he followed Blaine out of the crowded theatre, adjusting the belt of his costume so the light saber hung better. 

Blaine just grinned back at his friend. He was almost overwhelmed with the movie for now, and wanted it to sink in before discussing it to death with anyone. His co-workers would be doing that for the next few months.

The movie lobby was packed, many people also in costume. There were about three theatres in this multiplex showing the movie with staggered show times. There was a real sense of excited buzz in the air. It reminded Blaine a bit of when he would go to the Harry Potter book launches as a kid. So many fans all in a small space.

It was taking a while to exit, and they slowly shuffled forward, taking in the costumes. Occasionally, someone came over and wanted to take a selfie with them. They would pull out their weapons and give a good pose, faces intense. 

“Hey Han, what did you think of the movie?” Somebody tapped him on the shoulder and he turned. It was a slim guy, dressed as R2D2, in skintight white jeans, and a tight tank top with R2D2-style controls printed on it. On his head was a domed hat with R2D2 blue markings on it, connected to a visor covering the guy’s eyes, with a red light and other attachments on it to resemble the robot.

Blaine smiled at the costume. It was certainly imaginative. “It was great. Have you been in to see it yet?” 

R2D2 just smiled at Blaine in a funny way. 

Blaine’s eyebrows rose. _Why was this guy smiling like that?_ Shrugging, he turned away to find Sam.

“Blaine.” The robot man said, laughter in his tone.

Turning back, Blaine looked back with a lowered brow. _How did he know my name?_

Sighing, the robot man raised his visor, and his blue-grey eyes twinkled at Blaine in amusement.

Blaine had never had his jaw literally drop in shock at anything before, but it did now. “Holy shit! Kurt! What the fuck are you doing here??!” He recovered from the shock enough to hug Kurt hard, laughing.

It had been four long months since he’d last seen Kurt. Keeping in touch with Facebook and with occasional texts just wasn’t the same. He felt so good in Blaine’s arms, pressed close.

Finally, Blaine pulled back, looking down at Kurt’s face. He was about to say something more when he was pushed out of the way.

“Kurt! You are back!” Sam was laughing and hugging Kurt tight, the enthusiasm of it almost knocking Kurt’s hat off.

Straightening his hat with one hand, Kurt laughed up at Sam’s smiling face. “Yeah, I’m back for a couple weeks for a Christmas visit.”

“When did you get in?” Blaine asked, unable to stop grinning.

Kurt groaned. “Yesterday, but I’m still so jet lagged and hardly could sleep at all on Santana’s couch.”

Blaine’s eyebrows rose. “You’re staying with Santana?” 

Nodding, Kurt pointed across the movie lobby. There were two women drawing a bit of a crowd around them. “Come on, you can say Hi.”

As they pushed through the crowd of geek boys, Blaine could see why they were all staring. Santana was dressed as slave Leia, with a small brown and copper colored bikini top, and full length brown fabric hung from a copper band around her hips, revealing most of her long legs. Her black hair was in a thick braid down her back. Brittany was also dressed up, as Padme in her white battle costume. It consisted of skintight white pants, a skintight white shirt that was ripped to show one bare arm, her back and her toned abs. Silver bands encircled her upper arms and her hair was back in a twisty bun. 

Either woman alone would have been a geek boy’s wet dream. But Santana and Brittany were clearly enjoying the attention and working the crowd by making out. More than one geek boy had his cellphone camera out to take pictures and video. Blaine had no doubts this would be going viral within the hour.

“Ladies, ladies… break it up. Santana! Brittany’s character is your mom!” Kurt pulled Santana’s arm until she stopped kissing her girlfriend.

“Wanky.” Santana said, grinning back at Kurt.

Kurt just laughed and grabbed Brittany’s hand. “Show’s over, guys. Give us some room.” He pulled the girls over to Blaine and Sam.

“Sam, this is Santana and Brittany. They are old friends of mine from high school.” Kurt made the introductions as Blaine smiled his greeting at the women.

Sam stepped closer to Santana. “So that makes you my sister, and Brittany is my mom. Damn, we are a good looking family.” 

Brittany looked a bit confused. “Santana, how could I be your mom? You are three months older than me.” 

Smiling at her girlfriend indulgently, Santana gave her a quick kiss. “I’ll explain it later when we’re back home.”

Some geeks came over and wanted to pose for pictures with them, and the group hammed it up. They pulled out their own phones too and got a lot of good pictures.

“We should all go out for some drinks or something.” Sam suggested.

Looking the group over, Santana just shook her head. “Let’s see… brother, mother, gay and gay,” she pointed to each person in turn. “There is nobody here I’m allowed to fuck. Some party that would be.” 

Kurt was laughing the hardest at that comment. He’d missed Santana’s sharp wit.

Grabbing Brittany’s hand, she started to move away. “I’m here for work anyways and Brittany’s helping me out. You boys go have fun.”

\---

“So, how did you end up at the Star Wars movie, Kurt? I didn’t think you were into them.” Blaine took another piece of the pepperoni mushroom pizza. 

Kurt was undoing the silver wristcuffs that were a part of his costume, getting more comfortable. “Santana’s firm is handling the local promotion of the movie and she was going to be at the theatre all weekend with Brittany. They had the movie passes and a bunch of costume stuff as part of the campaign. I figured I might as well come along tonight and check it out.”

Putting on Kurt’s R2D2 hat, Sam looked pretty ridiculous. “So, they just had all this R2D2 stuff lying around?” 

Shrugging, Kurt tugged on the stretchy tank top. “This is actually a dress, so I just chopped off the bottom and it worked OK as a tank. The jeans are mine. The hat was part of a costume, but I added a few pieces to it to make it look better.” 

“How long are you going to be around?” Blaine took a sip of his beer, still not believing that Kurt Freaking Hummel was sitting in his living room, after all these months. He looked good, maybe a tiny bit slimmer in his face, like his cheekbones were more prominent. And his body definitely looked good, the tank top revealing his lightly muscled shoulders and arms, and the tight white jeans doing amazing things for his legs and ass.

_Don’t stare. Don’t stare._

Kurt pulled his cellphone out of his impossibly tight pants, and opened the calendar. “I’m going to Ohio on Tuesday to be with my family for a week. I’ll be back in San Francisco for about four days before I leave for Paris again.” 

“So, you’re here for New Year’s then? Great!” Sam took the last piece of pizza and closed the box. 

Blaine laughed as he picked up the empty box and beer bottles, and carried them to the kitchen. “I haven’t even thought that far in advance. Did you have anything in mind for it, Sam?” 

Thinking for a minute, Sam shrugged. “Well, I figured since we are still both single, we’d just hang out here. Unless someone hears about a good house party somewhere or something like that.” 

Kurt’s gaze flicked to Sam in surprise. _Both single? Wasn’t Blaine with Adam?_ He thought over what he’d seen on Facebook or in Blaine’s texts the last few months. There was definitely mention of some dates and Blaine seemed to be happy with how they had gone. Also, Blaine’s Facebook had some selfies of them together at various events, and Kurt had just assumed they were on dates for those. _Were they only friends and co-workers now?_

“’Hang-out here’… why do I get the feeling that involves playing Mario Kart and re-watching a Star Wars movie or two?” Kurt teased Sam, trying to act normal.

Blaine and Sam shared a glance. It was all the confirmation Kurt needed that he was right.

Kurt got up, stretching. Good thing he didn’t have anything planned for tomorrow, as he really needed a good sleep to catch up on his jet lag. “Well, if Sam’s game, we could get Brittany and Santana and some other friends, and head back to that club we tried in the summer. That was a fun night.” 

“And Pierre doesn’t mind his boyfriend dancing with a bunch of hot gay men all night?” Blaine asked, his eyes travelling down Kurt’s body. He stopped himself, grabbing a cloth to wipe down the kitchen counter. 

“Sam’s not gay.” Kurt said, smirking over at Sam and giving a little hip shake his way. “Besides, Pierre will be with his boyfriend at New Year’s. They’ve been practically inseparable for months now.” 

Blaine forgot his previous warnings to himself not to stare. He was just looking at Kurt, totally confused. _Hadn’t Kurt moved to Paris to be with Pierre, his boyfriend? Wasn’t he living with Pierre?_ There had been so many pictures of them together on Facebook, all over Paris, big smiles on their faces. 

“Hey, guys. It’s getting late. I’m going to head out." Sam had taken of the R2D2 hat and was easing out the door. Kurt waved goodbye, but Blaine was still staring at Kurt.

Blaine started walking closer to Kurt, step by step, still unable to look away from his face. “Pierre has a boyfriend… and it isn’t you?”

Kurt glanced down, looking a bit uncomfortable. “Well, no. We were in a relationship when he lived here a year ago, but it ended when he moved back. He’s been with Etienne since July, basically living at his place.” 

“And you live…” Blaine didn’t want to assume anything. He wanted to hear it right from Kurt. 

Nodding, Kurt’s glance met Blaine’s. “I sublet from Pierre. I’ve lived there alone the whole time.” 

Sighing, Blaine sat down on the sofa. “I’m sorry, Kurt. Did I just get the wrong impression somewhere that he was still your boyfriend, or did you move there thinking he was your boyfriend and things turned out differently? I’m confused.” 

Kurt sat beside him. “No, it’s all my fault, Blaine. When you first approached me about the lessons, I thought you were asking me out and I mentioned I kinda had a boyfriend.” He shrugged. “I find it’s easier sometimes dealing with guys in the class… you know…”

“So, you tell people you have a boyfriend when you don’t to avoid them hitting on you?” Blaine thought about it, and it made sense. He’d seen how the guys in the class, and even some of the women, watched Kurt. “OK, I get that.”

Still feeling shitty about misleading Blaine, Kurt put a hand on his arm. “I’m sorry, Blaine. I should have told you the truth about it when we were hanging out together more after that.” 

Blaine nodded in acknowledgement. “Well, I’m glad you are still friends with him. It must have been nice having a local there to help you ease into life there.”

Kurt nodded. “Yeah, and it works well for both of us for me to sublet from him. I get a comfy apartment and he gets the rent covered.” 

“It looks like a nice place from your pictures on Facebook.” Blaine gave Kurt a little smile.

Kurt looked over at Blaine, not quite sure how to bring the subject up. “Um, speaking of Facebook, there are a lot of pictures of you with Adam on there, but Sam said you are still single. Did my dating techniques not work on him?” 

Blaine finished off the last of his beer. “No, they worked well. We went out a lot in September and a bit in October. But really, in the end, there wasn’t enough chemistry there between us. We work better as friends.”

“So no hard feelings between you? Is it awkward to work with him now?” 

Blaine’s hazel gaze met Kurt’s stormy blue. “No, it sounds like it’s a lot like how you are with Pierre. Friends, no weird feelings, able to hang out together and everything.”

Nodding, Kurt fidgeted with his silver wristcuffs on the coffee table. “Cool. Well, I should probably be heading back to Santana’s. It’s getting late.” 

“Didn’t you mention that you had a hard time sleeping on her sofa? I have a comfy blow up mattress I use for camping. You could crash here tonight.” Blaine wasn’t ready for Kurt to leave yet. _Stay. Please stay…._

Kurt looked over at Blaine with a considering expression, biting his lip. “Well, yeah…. I could do that…. If it’s not too much trouble for you. I’ll just text Santana.”

“Great!” Blaine jumped off the sofa. “I’ll go get the mattress and the pump.” 

Chuckling at Blaine’s enthusiasm, Kurt pulled out his phone.

**Hey girl, I’m going to crash at Blaine’s tonight. I’ll check in with you tomorrow. – K**

**Be careful, Lady Hummel. Didn’t you tell me he gave you a foot rub and made you watch Star Wars when your feet were hurting? That’s the type who will take a sledgehammer to your ankle to hobble you and tell you they’re your number one fan. - S**

Kurt was laughing at her reference to the movie _‘Misery’_ when Blaine reappeared with the air mattress and pump.

Blaine moved some furniture out of the way, and was hooking up the air pump. It was the type that you pressed down with your foot, making a long wheezing noise each time. 

“Can I borrow some stuff to sleep in, and all that?” Kurt smiled at the funny noise.

Bracing his hand against the wall as he worked the foot pump, Blaine looked over his shoulder at Kurt. “Sure, you know where everything is in my closet. Help yourself.” 

Kurt found an old t-shirt and some gym shorts, and went to the washroom to change and get ready for bed.

As he brushed his teeth, he thought about what Blaine had said. So, it didn’t sound like he was dating anyone else seriously now.

He was alone with a hot twenty-two year old. Just the two of them. 

Memories came flashing back. That night at the club, rubbing against each other all night while dancing, doing body shots off each other, Blaine biting his neck. The way their one make out session had become so hot, so fast. How Blaine had looked, in that washroom. How his lips and mouth had felt. How they had tasted.

Alone with a hot twenty-two year old that he’d been fantasizing about for months. 

Kurt didn’t know how long he was in the washroom for, but it must have been awhile, since noise of the pump had stopped. 

Stepping into the hallway, he stopped to listen for where Blaine was, and heard a noise in the bedroom. The door was partly ajar.

“Blaine, I…” Kurt pushed the door open slightly wider and froze.

Blaine had just taken off his pants, and was folding the costume up, standing there in only his boxer-briefs. He blushed a little at Kurt standing there, looking at him. Their eyes met.

In three steps, Kurt was right in front of Blaine. Without saying a word, he grabbed his head with both hands, and kissed him.

\------

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: TIME JUMP!! I was planning on writing about Blaine dating Adam, and Kurt's Paris adventures, but in the end, I just wanted to focus on the two of them together. 

*All you super-fans probably already know this, but that is Chris Colfer in the R2D2 costume for Halloween one year. His boyfriend Will was dressed as C3PO.

Star Wars: Star Wars: Episode VII - The Force Awakens opened Dec 18, 2015 in the US. The last major Star Wars films released was in 2005, so the film was highly anticipated and broke many records for ticket sales. 20 days after it's release, it became the highest grossing film of all time in the US (beating Avatar). It is over $2 Billion worldwide and counting. At the time of posting the story, I hadn't seen the movie, so that is why I glossed over the boys discussing the film after they saw it. Trailer [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sGbxmsDFVnE)

-Brittany is dressed as Princess Leia's mother, Padme.

"

-Santana is dressed as Princess Leia in her slave costume.

-Hobbling scene in 1990 movie 'Misery' [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2pbfkNI2d_A)


	16. Crazy in Love

_I look and stare so deep in your eyes,_  
_I touch on you more and more every time,_  
_When you leave I'm begging you not to go,_  
_Call your name two or three times in a row,_  
_Such a funny thing for me to try to explain,_  
_How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame._  
_'Cuz I know I don't understand,_  
_Just how your love can do what no one else can_

\-----

The kisses were hard and deep, right from the start.

Blaine had jumped a little in Kurt’s hold at the sudden contact, but then he groaned and moved closer, kissing Kurt back just as intensely.

One of Kurt’s hands pushed into the short hair at the back of his head and he dropped his other hand to Blaine’s shoulder, loving the feel of his hot, bare skin.

Blaine's hands were clenching on the bottom of Kurt's t-shirt, and then he was tugging it upward, looking him in the eye steadily as the shirt came off. His eyes looked dark, and a little unfocused, full of sexual need, as they dropped down to take in Kurt's chest. His hands ran up Kurt's bare back as Blaine dropped his face to his shoulder, kissing and biting along the pale skin he'd revealed. 

Moaning harshly, Kurt moved towards the bed, legs feeling wobbly, dragging Blaine with him. Pushing the covers out of the way, his greedy hands pulled Blaine down with him, landing in an ungrateful heap together on the sheets. 

Shifting onto his knees, Blaine pushed Kurt's shoulder until he was lying flat on his back and shifted to lie between his legs. His mouth continued tasting and exploring Kurt's chest, finding a pale pink nipple and sucking it. 

Arching his back and digging his hand into Blaine's hair, Kurt was gasping in response. His breath caught as Blaine's hands slid to the waistband on his shorts, pushing them downwards.

This was so much like the fantasies he'd been having of Blaine for so long. But the reality was even better. Blaine's touch was impatient, needy, ravenous. Like a dam had broken and he wasn't holding back. Just touching and tasting, kissing and licking over Kurt's skin.

He'd worked Kurt's shorts off and moved back to look down at Kurt lying beneath him, panting, eyes dark, his pale skin already showing red marks from Blaine. His eyes went down Kurt's body, tracing over his thick hard cock, and his fingers followed, lightly brushing his fingertips over the flushed, silky skin. Kurt watched as he spread the drop of pre-cum over the tip, making it wet and shiny, before leaning down and licking it off. 

"Blaine..." Kurt moaned at the sensation. He wanted to move, thrust his hips up, but he didn't want to discourage Blaine's attentions in any way. He'd dreamed of his mouth since that day in the washroom, craved to have him lick and suck his cock in a way that he'd almost lost sleep over. 

And it was even hotter the way Blaine knew that, making Kurt wait, just teasing with small licks when he was making small noises for more. He smirked slightly as he looked up at Kurt, licking slowly from the base to the tip of his cock, and kissing back down. 

Kurt's eyes were closed now, his small moans and gasps almost constant, as Blaine took him into his mouth, sucking and flicking his tongue around the tip. He occasionally slipped off to kiss along the side, liking the feel of it against his lips. His hand cupped Kurt's balls, squeezing gently. 

He could tell when Kurt was getting close, his body tensing under Blaine's touch, his hand in Blaine's hair tightening and pressing down slightly when he hit a good spot. Blaine could tell that he responded most to little tongue flicks on the underside of the head, so he alternated between deep, long strokes and then teasing around the head like that. 

"Blaine.... Blaine..." Kurt moaned, arching off the bed, his hand now on Blaine shoulder, squeezing, as he reached his peak. Blaine stroked lightly, extending his orgasm, holding the tip in his mouth. 

Blaine's eyes were on Kurt's face, watching the expression of pleasure as his breathing slowed. His eyes were half-closed, his mouth a relaxed smile. 

Kissing his way back up Kurt's chest, Blaine couldn't resist sucking and biting a little here and there, loving how Kurt's fair skin turned a rich raspberry red by the time he moved his mouth along. 

Settling along Kurt's side, Blaine rutted against his hip, still with the barrier of his briefs between his aching cock and Kurt's bare skin.

"Kurt, I want you so much..." Blaine said softly, kissing along his shoulder until he reached his neck. 

But Kurt was strangely silent. Blaine rolled up a little, looking down at Kurt's face. His eyes were closed, his breathing back to normal, his lips still curved into a small smile.

"No way....." Blaine's eyes widened as Kurt stayed still beside him. He nudged his shoulder, and there was no response. 

Blaine rolled onto his back, letting out a frustrated huff. _I can't believe he fell asleep!_ Sure, it was an old cliche that men fell asleep right after sex, but this was ridiculous! 

Still not quite believing it, Blaine did a few big bounces against the bed, watching Kurt's face. His body was jarred, but still he slept on.

Shaking his head, Blaine stared at the ceiling. He finally gets Kurt into bed, and he falls asleep before Blaine even got naked! 

After a couple minutes, Blaine had cooled down. _Well, Kurt was really jet lagged and hardly slept the night before. And it was probably some ungodly hour in France right now._

Rolling out of bed, he went to the washroom and did his night time rituals. With a sigh, he got back in bed with Kurt, tucking the covers around him and kissing his cheek before he cuddled against his side. 

\-----

Kurt woke up, feeling a little disorientated. It was too quiet. It took a minute to realize he wasn’t in the Paris apartment, on a busy city street. Another thing that was different was he was spooned around a warm, sleeping man.

Memories of the night before rushed back, and Kurt closed his eyes, still amazed by it all. Blaine had been as wonderful as he had imagined, so sensual. Kurt snuggled closer against him, loving the scent of his warm skin. 

“Mmmmm morning.” Blaine said sleepily, turning his head to look over his shoulder at Kurt. 

Kurt kissed his neck. “Good morning.” 

Pulling up the blanket a little, Blaine settled back under the covers. “Did you sleep well?” 

“So good. I so needed that, I can’t tell you.” Kurt smiled, feeling much more himself. Yesterday, he’d practically been a walking zombie half the time.

Blaine gave a slight scoff. “You don’t need to tell me.” 

Furrowing his brow a little, Kurt wished he was facing Blaine and could read his expression. There was something he wasn’t getting. “What do you mean by that, Blaine?”

With a little sigh, Blaine rolled onto his back. “Kurt, what do you remember about last night?” He was watching Kurt’s face closely, his expression giving nothing away.

Kurt bit his lip, thinking. “We were here with Sam, eating pizza, talking. He left and we ended up in here…”

“Yes… and …” Blaine prompted.

Furrowing his brow again, Kurt was confused about what Blaine was getting at. “And you were so, so incredible, Blaine.” He leaned closer, giving him a light kiss.

But Blaine wasn’t sinking into it. “Yes, and after I was incredible…?”

Kurt gave him another confused look, and thought back to the night before. Blaine, his talented mouth and fingers, and then… then… 

“Oh shit…” Kurt’s wide eyes met Blaine’s. “I didn’t… No way….”

Blaine gave him a rueful smile. “That’s what I said when I realized what had happened.”

Kurt buried his face against Blaine’s chest, feeling so embarrassed. “Oh my god, Blaine. Can you ever forgive me? Can I ever make that up to you?” 

Rubbing down Kurt’s bare back, Blaine chuckled a little. “We’ll figure out some ways you can make it up to me. I guess I need to expect things like this to happen from time to time if I’m with an older man.” 

“I was totally jet-lagged!” Kurt defended. 

Smirking at the sight of outraged Kurt, Blaine patted his arm. “You keep telling yourself that, Kurt.”

Kurt’s eyes narrowed, staring down Blaine’s teasing gaze. “OK, it’s on, Mr. Anderson. Lie back. You’ll be taking back those words before I’m done with you.”

“Promises, promises…” Blaine chuckled, and laid flat on his back in the centre of the bed.

Straddling Blaine’s hips, Kurt pinned his wrists down on either side of his head, staring down into his eyes. With his hair a mess, a bit of whiskers along his jawline, and a mischievous glint in his blue-green eyes, he looked sexy. He looked good. Leaning forward, his lips dragged lightly over Blaine’s, back and forth, until Blaine lifted his head, wanting a proper kiss. 

Still, Kurt's kisses were light and teasing. And then they moved along Blaine's jaw, kissing near his ear. The feel of Kurt nuzzling into his neck, the sound of his faster breathing near Blaine's ear, the feel of Kurt above him... Blaine's arousal from the night before came roaring back, even stronger for being unsatisfied. He squirmed in Kurt's hold, and Kurt's eyes took a knowing glint before he went back to exploring Blaine's neck. 

Sitting back up, Kurt scooted back so he was straddling Blaine's thighs and took his time looking down at Blaine beneath him. His dark eyes, kiss-swollen lips, his bare chest, his erection straining against his briefs. Kurt's hands ran slowly down his chest, until they rested on the waistband of his underwear, and then slowly pulled them down. 

Giving Blaine an appreciative once-over, Kurt smiled. "Turn over." 

Rolling onto his stomach, with his head turned to the side, Blaine wasn't really sure what to expect. Kurt straddled his thighs again, and then leaned forward, pushing his hard cock over Blaine's ass. His hands traced over the shape of each cheek, lightly over the skin, making it tingle with sensation. 

Still taking most of his weight on his knees, Kurt leaned forward over Blaine's back, bracing his hands on the bed. He kissed the nape of his neck, along his shoulders, sometimes taking a little nip of his skin. His cock was stilled pressed against Blaine's ass, and occasionally he would do a rocking motion against him. 

Sitting back up, Kurt stroked his hands down Blaine's back, and then pushed them back up. His touch was firm. Reaching Blaine's shoulders, he massaged them with kneading motions, making Blaine sigh and relax under his hands. He worked up his neck, and then down his upper arms, learning Blaine's body. 

The whole time, Blaine was very aware this was not just a massage. Kurt was naked on top of him, his cock pressing firmly against Blaine with his actions, and occasionally Kurt's mouth would swoop down to kiss or bite, unable to resist his skin. Blaine was very aroused, wanting more, but still enjoying this enough to not beg for more direct touch. 

Kurt shifted off Blaine, nudged his legs apart, and knelt between them. His firm touch moved to Blaine's legs, kneading into his strong thighs and calves. His touch became more teasing then, dragging fingertips up Blaine's inner thighs, and over his ass. With his legs spread like this, he was totally exposed, his ass and balls on display. Kurt teased him, his fingers dragging close, but never quite touching, until Blaine was squirming, practically silently begging for it. 

"Get up on your knees for me, head down." Kurt instructed, his hand resting on Blaine's ass lightly. His voice was slightly lower than normal, a little rougher. Blaine scrambled into position, totally shameless, too turned on to care. 

Kurt's hand traced from the top of Blaine's crack downward, making him moan as he stroked over his ass, taint and balls. Reaching underneath, he cupped Blaine's aching cock, and stroked along the length. Rubbing his palm over the head, his hand was slick with some precum as he stroked back to the base. His hand cupped his balls next, feeling their weight, squeezing lightly, gauging Blaine's reactions to his light touch. His fingers stroked over his taint, pressing more firmly when Blaine shuddered, before circling around his ass. 

Leaning forward, he placed a wet kiss against Blaine’s taint, smiling to himself when he jumped slightly, and moaned. Blaine shifted, his legs slightly wider, pushing his ass back towards Kurt, silently begging for more. With both hands, Kurt cupped his ass, spreading him to be more available, more accessible. Pressing closer, he concentrated on Blaine’s taint, licking and sucking until he heard Blaine’s moaning, and his legs were shaking. 

Moving back, Kurt moved off the bed and opened the bedside table drawer, finding the bottle of lube he was guessing would be in there. Blaine’s eyes widened when he spotted the bottle in his hand. 

Lubing up his fingers, Kurt took his time playing over Blaine’s ass. Little circles, pressing in slightly, teasing. By the time he was working two fingers into him, Blaine was rocking back against him, making small noises against his pillow. Kurt crooked his fingers, seeking, and felt Blaine jump and moan when he hit his prostate. Smiling, Kurt kept rubbing there. With his other hand, he took a couple pumps of lube, and reached down to stroke over Blaine’s cock. 

“Yes, yes, yes….” Blaine moaned, thrusting against Kurt’s slick hand. Kurt simply kept a firm grasp, and let Blaine fuck his fist, concentrating on rubbing and pressing on his prostate. He kissed randomly over Blaine’s ass and his thighs, taking small bites occasionally, unable to resist. He could tell when Blaine was getting close, his motions fast and erratic, and Kurt kissed and sucked hard on his taint, biting, licking. It set Blaine over the edge, gasping as he spasmed in pleasure. Kurt moved back, stroking slowly along his cock, not moving the fingers in his ass, feeling how he tightened around them and imagining how incredible it would feel to have his cock in that tight heat. 

As Blaine regained his breathing, Kurt reached over to grab some tissues to clean up his hands, and then Blaine. He rolled over onto his back, and Blaine cuddled beside him, sweaty and a bit breathless still, but smiling.

Kurt looked him over with a raised eyebrow. “Hmmmm…. What were you saying before? Something about what you could expect to happen from time to time if you were with an older man?”

Grinning, Blaine leaned over to kiss along Kurt’s neck. “Yeah, I think I could expect having mind blowing orgasms from your experienced fingers and mouth. Holy fucking moley, Kurt." 

\----

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 


	17. Halo

_Hit me like a ray of sun_  
_Burning through my darkest night_  
_You're the only one that I want_  
_Think I'm addicted to your light_  
_I swore I'd never fall again_  
_But this don't even feel like falling  
_ _Gravity can't forget to pull me back to the ground again_

\-----

“Woah….” Kurt started to fall backwards, but Blaine’s hand on his arm caught him in time. 

Chuckling, Blaine made sure Kurt was standing straight on his own before letting go. “Just hang on to Sam and me for the first few laps until you get your footing.” 

Sam lifted his head when he heard his name being said. “What?” He finished tying the laces and got up, gracefully moving to Kurt’s side with an ease he envied. 

It wasn’t often that Kurt felt awkward and uncoordinated, but he did here. Sam held out his arm, and Kurt took it. Blaine took hold of his other arm, and they dragged him through the doorway. What the hell was he doing here?

“Keep your feet angled out in a V, and just do small steps.” Sam told him, leaning close to be heard above the disco music. The room was fairly dark, a disco ball reflecting the neon lights over the floor and the walls. 

Looking down at his feet, Kurt tried to match the motions of Sam and Blaine. “How did you guys get so good at this?” 

Blaine laughed, looking over at Sam. “We played hockey growing up. You may have noticed that Sam is wearing a Chicago Blackhawks jersey.” 

“Oh, is that a hockey team?” Kurt asked, struggling to stay upright. The logo looked vaguely familiar. 

Sam and Blaine looked at each other, chuckling. Sam answered. “Yes, Kurt. They are one of the six original NHL teams and have been around almost a hundred years. They won the Stanley Cup in June.” 

Kurt nodded. He made no secret that he didn’t follow sports. “Is ice skating much different than roller skating?” He was starting to get the feel of the motions, and getting a little braver. 

“The motion is similar. But the clothes are a little different.” Blaine smiled, looking at a guy skating near them in an outfit that involved a lot of spandex and faux fur. 

Kurt chuckled. He nudged Sam. “So, how does it feel to be in the minority for once? You are probably one of the few straight guys here.” 

It was LGBT night, and it was obvious in all the same-sex couples skating hand in hand, circling the rink. Some were dressed in club clothes, something kind of flashy, but most were in regular clothes like jeans and hoodies. The roller disco was housed in an abandoned church, the stained glass windows still in place, but all the pews and the alter gone.

Sam shrugged. "I think I'm managing OK. Besides, with you holding onto my arm for dear life, everyone is going to think we're boyfriends."

Blaine pouted jokingly. "He's my boyfriend! I'd tell you hands off, but Kurt would probably fall over." He chuckled as Kurt almost lost his balance and scrambled to stay upright. 

But Kurt was secretly smiling to himself as he clung to their arms. It was the first time Blaine had called Kurt his boyfriend, and it felt so good. But after all the sex, cuddling and talking they'd had today, Kurt had never felt closer to Blaine.

\---

"So, what was it like living in France?" Sam slurped on his milkshake, looking over at Kurt. 

Kurt paused, thinking of how to sum up his experiences. "Wonderful and awful. Everything has it's good and bad sides, you know? It's fantastic to be somewhere so different and exciting, but I missed people back here and being able to hang out with them. The shopping is amazing, but my wage isn't that high and the cost of living is more expensive. The people are so sophisticated and attractive, but sometimes I'd feel like a big, dumb American around them. But generally, overall, I'm loving it." 

Sam nodded. "What kind of work are you doing?" 

"I'm in a teacher assistant program that runs until April. I'm teaching English to elementary school kids. When I'm not there, I do some work at a little bistro nearby." Kurt took a sip of his Diet Coke. 

Blaine looked over at Kurt in surprise. "You work in a bistro? I didn't know that. What do you do there?" 

Shrugging, Kurt played around with his straw. "My classes aren't back to back, so I ended hanging out at the bistro a lot and got to know the owner, Andre. I needed some extra cash and he needed some help, so it worked out OK. I work in the kitchen, serving, whatever is needed." 

"Garçon!" Blaine joked, pretending to wave Kurt down. 

"Yeah, yeah, I get that sometimes. But it's been fun, getting to learn about French cooking and wine, talking with various customers." Kurt shrugged again. 

Sam smirked. "And you probably met more men there than at the school." 

Kurt glanced over at Blaine, not feeling comfortable discussing his dating history when things were so new between them. He'd dated and had fun in Paris, but nothing too serious had come out of it. 

"I saw your Facebook posting after the terrorist attacks. Even though you weren't near them, it must have been terrifying." Blaine gave Kurt a concerned look. 

Sighing, Kurt looked down. It was still hard to talk about this, even though it had been over a month. "Yeah, well... I was over at Pierre and Etienne's place that night, and when we heard about what was happening, they insisted I stay with them. The government was telling everyone to stay inside that weekend, with the mourning period and everything." 

"Do you know anyone who was hurt from it?" Sam asked. 

Kurt shook his head. "Not really. One of the teachers at the school had a nephew injured slightly, but he's doing ok now. I've never met him." 

Blaine just shook his head. "It must have been scary going back to your regular life after that." 

"Yeah, totally. I had been exploring the city, wandering around a different neighbourhood every time I had a day off, and I had walked by that theatre, had been on those streets." Kurt's voice dropped at the end, almost unaudible. 

Blaine scooted closer, putting his arm around Kurt and holding him close. They were all silent for a few minutes. 

Sam cleared his throat. "Well, it's good to have you back here for a visit. Blaine was weird when you left."

Blaine gave Sam a bit of a glare.

"Come on, Blaine. Admit it. You moped around for about a month after Kurt left. Sure, eventually you got dating Adam for a bit, but I could tell you weren't really that into it." Sam raised an eyebrow as he glanced over at Blaine. 

Looking over at Blaine, Kurt smiled to see that he was blushing a little. He gave Blaine a bit of a squeeze and rested his head on his shoulder, loving being able to finally touch him whenever he wanted. 

\---

"When is your flight to Chicago?" Kurt was spooning up behind Blaine after wonderful morning sex. It was their second time waking up together and he could get used to this. Already, being away from him for a week in Ohio and later being back in Paris seemed unfathomable. 

Blaine snuggled back into Kurt's embrace, warm and sated. "I leave Thursday and I'm back Monday." He was looking forward to seeing his brother and old friends, but he'd never been that close with his parents. They cared more about their fancy parties and keeping up with the Jones's than their sons. 

"Do you have a lot of friends around during holidays?" Kurt thought of his plans with Rachel, Mercedes, Tina and Artie. 

Blaine nodded. "Sam is there, and we usually get in a few hockey games with the old group, and go out drinking. Plus I have some geek friends that will probably want to see Star Wars again." 

Kissing his neck, Kurt smiled against his skin. "Want to borrow my R2D2 costume?" 

"As if I could fit into those pants!" Blaine rolled over, facing Kurt. "You hardly even fit into them, not that I'm complaining." He reached down, cupping Kurt's ass, tracing over the shape that had so often mesmerized him. 

Kurt smiled, closing his eyes and enjoying Blaine's touch. Leaning forward, he kissed him lightly, liking the feel of his slight whiskers. "What am I going to do without you for a whole week?" 

"What am I going to do without you for four months?" Blaine groaned, dipping his head to kiss the side of Kurt's neck. It was something he'd been thinking about so often. It didn't seem fair that they were going to be apart so soon after they had just got together. He loved that they were both so interested in continuing this, even with the obstacle of Kurt being away for a few months. 

Kurt tilted his chin up, loving the feel of his kisses. "I get two weeks off at the end of February. You should come visit." 

Blaine bit into his skin lightly, liking the little mark it left behind. "But I don't speak French." 

"Well, I'll be with you so you'll do OK. Or, we could meet up in London instead." Kurt smiled, thinking of exploring the city together. 

Blaine backed up to look Kurt in the eye, to judge if he was really interested. "I'd like that. But I'd probably haul you around to geeky places like the Harry Potter studio tour and Madame Trussauds." 

"We could alternate days, one day of your stuff, next day mine. No complaining." Kurt wondered if they would get along well, travelling. But they had spent a lot of time together in the summer, and did fine. Then again, after being apart six weeks, they would probably spend the first few days in bed. "Or we could have a romantic reunion in Paris and take that high speed Chunnel train to London. Plus, there's Eurodisney right outside Paris." Kurt added things he thought might appeal to Blaine. 

"Mmmmm you had me at romantic reunion." Blaine shifted closer, kissing Kurt more intensely. 

As much as he enjoyed it, Kurt pulled away. "We don't really have time for another round. Aren't we meeting Sam for shopping pretty soon? I need shower time." 

"We could shower together." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, his hand lightly stroking over Kurt's cock, smiling to himself when he felt it getting harder. 

Kurt groaned, unable to resist Blaine's touch. It had like this since Saturday night. A quick touch, and Kurt was hard, ready, like they hadn't already had a sex marathon the last few days. Had it ever been this good, this hot, with anyone else? Kurt didn't think so. 

Imaging Blaine wet and naked had Kurt pulling away, dragging them both to the bathroom. Starting the shower, Kurt stepped in and Blaine followed. They played around, taking turns soaping each other up, wet, slick skin frequently sliding over each other. Blaine's fingers massaged shampoo into Kurt's scalp, bringing out a low moan. Kurt's hands were similarly talented, the pads of his fingers pressing in small circles through Blaine's thick hair. 

Towelling off, Kurt combed his hair, put in a little product, and applied shaving cream to his face. Blaine had done the basics with his hair, but was distracted as Kurt bent towards the mirror as he shaved, with only a towel wrapped around his waist. 

Stepping right behind Kurt, he kissed along Kurt's shoulder, looking forward into the mirror to see Kurt's expression. Smiling, he kissed up Kurt's neck, knowing by the hitch in his breath how aroused Kurt was getting. Pushing a little on the towel, it dropped to the floor, and Blaine ran his hands over Kurt's ass. 

"Blaine..." Kurt said, his tone half-warning, half-wanting. 

Reaching down, Blaine grabbed the towel, folded it quickly a couple times and dropped it onto the floor. He knelt down on it, encouraging Kurt to spread his legs further apart as he kissed over his cheeks. When Kurt complied, Blaine put a hand on Kurt's lower back, encouraging him to bend forward over the sink. 

Spreading Kurt's cheeks, Blaine dove right between them, kissing, licking and sucking Kurt's ass, his tongue teasing with little circles and flicks. Kurt's moans were constant, his hips jerking when Blaine hit a particularly good spot. 

He heard the medicine cabinet open and Kurt passed him a bottle of lube and a condom. He was thankful he had stocked up so well. Well-lubed fingers worked Kurt open, as Blaine kissed over his ass cheeks and the back of his thighs, sucking and biting on the tender skin occasionally just to feel Kurt jump. 

By the time he had the condom on and was well-lubed, Blaine wasn't sure how long he would last. Standing behind Kurt, he watched his expression in the mirror as he pushed in, one slow steady stroke. So hot, so tight. 

Kurt must have wiped off the shave cream with a washcloth, but he'd missed a couple spots. Blaine liked seeing him a little messy, unable to resist interrupting what he was doing for sex. It was so hot. This position was the best for deep thrusts, but he usually missed being able to watch Kurt's face. The mirror was fantastic, watching Kurt's eyes as he sunk into the sensation, pushing back to meet Blaine’s thrusts, shuddering when a stroke rubbed over his prostate and he tilted his hips up to the perfect position for more. And Kurt’s eyes were on Blaine’s, as he lost himself in the pleasure, a hectic flush on his face. There was the sense of watching from a distance while being in the moment. 

It was hot and intense, both already so aroused from playing around in the shower. Blaine’s hands clenched on Kurt’s hips, and he sped up to a fast, pounding rhythm that had Kurt crying out, begging for more. Their eyes met and held as Kurt came, without his cock even being touched, and Blaine followed him a heartbeat later. 

Being in the washroom had it’s advantages and disadvantages. It made it easy to get a warm, wet cloth to clean up, and the trash can was close by for the condom. But there was nowhere near to rest wobbly legs and regain your breath. It took a few steps, before they dropped to the edge of the bed, falling back to rest for a few minutes. 

“You’d better text Sam that we’ll be late.” Kurt said after a few minutes. 

Groaning, Blaine reached over for his phone from the bedside table. “It’s the second time we’ve been late meeting him, Kurt. He’s going bug me for weeks.” 

Kurt scoffed. “Who was the person who suggested we shower together? Who was it that pulled the towel off someone who was shaving and …” 

“…Licked you open and fucked you until you begged for more?” Blaine smirked, rolling over to kiss Kurt hard. “Totally worth it.” 

\---

Disclaimer: I own nothing,

A/N: -'Church of 8 Wheels' - Converted church that is now a rollar disco. $15 gets you in and skate rentals. Website [here.](http://www.churchof8wheels.com/)

Teaching Assistant Program in France: About 1,100 Americans each year teach english for seven months to students of all ages all over France. Link [here.](http://highereducation.frenchculture.org/teach-in-france)

Terrorist Attacks in Paris: On Friday, Nov 13, 2015, there were coordinated attacks around Paris. There were suicide bombers outside a football stadium, mass shootings and a suicide bombing in cafes and restaurants. The theatre Kurt mentions is Bataclan Theatre, where a heavy metal concert was taking place when three gunmen opened fire on the crowd. 89 people were killed at the theatre, and 130 total in all the attacks. Link [here.](https://www.theguardian.com/world/2015/nov/20/bataclan-witnesses-recount-horror-paris-attacks)


	18. I Miss You

_I miss you, like everyday_  
_Wanna be with you, but you're away_  
_Said I miss you, missing you insane_  
_But if I got with you, could it feel the same?_

_Words don't ever seem to come out right_  
_But I still mean them, why is that?_  
_It hurts my pride to tell you how I feel_  
_But I still need to, why is that?_

\----

“What do you think of this colour?” Mercedes held up an indigo blue scarf against her face, turning to Kurt. 

He tilted his head slightly, and then nodded. “I like it. It’s a good, rich colour for you.” 

Nodding, Mercedes went to the cash desk to purchase it, and returned to Kurt, winding it around her neck. “I’m wearing it now. I feel like I’ve been cold for the last three days.” 

Kurt nudged her shoulder. “L.A. is thinning your blood. You can’t handle Ohio winters anymore.”

She met his teasing glance as they continued down the mall. “San Francisco is pretty warm too. Aren’t you feeling cold here?” 

“Hardly. You know how many layers I wear. I actually feel more comfortable here.” Kurt noticed the café didn’t look too busy, and steered Mercedes there. 

Settling down with their hot drinks, Mercedes wrapped her hands around the cup and took a long sip. “So, how has this visit back gone for you?” 

Kurt thought about it as he met Mercedes’ pretty dark eyes. “Well, I always like seeing my Dad and Carole, helping out around the shop and the house. Hanging out with you and other glee people. But it doesn’t feel like home anymore, know what I mean?” 

She nodded slowly. “Yeah, I get that feeling too. But I’ve been in L.A. for about ten years now. You keep moving around! Where’s home for you if it isn’t here?”

Taking a sip of his mocha, Kurt took a moment. “Hmmmm…. Well, as much as I love Paris and like living there, I don’t think I’ll ever completely fit in and feel like a Parisian. I’m still an American in my heart.” 

“How about New York? You were there, what, five years?” Mercedes had come out for many visits while he’d lived there.

Kurt nodded. “Yeah, six years in total. But I’m not pursuing singing anymore, so there’s no real reason to live there.” 

Mercedes bit her lip, seeing that Kurt was feeling a bit lost. Even far away, they had kept in good contact over the years, sharing each other’s successes and challenges, cheering each other on. She had been more successful working as a singer, working steadily now. It hadn’t worked as well for Kurt on Broadway and she totally understood when he’d decided to leave New York. 

“Kurt, I’m glad you are living in Paris. Just as a way to shake yourself up. You’ve been kind of drifting since you moved to San Francisco.” She reached across the table and gave his wrist a squeeze. “You are in Paris a few more months. It’s a good time to really think about what you want to do with the next chapter of your life.” 

Looking at his friend, Kurt took a deep breath and decided to bring up a sensitive topic. “There’s something else to consider lately… I’ve been seeing someone.” He was embarrassed to feel his face heat a little as he confessed it, and dipped his head down to take a sip of his drink. 

“Oh really? That’s great! A French guy?” Mercedes smiled widely, at seeing Kurt’s shy expression. “Tell me all about him.”

It felt weird to talk about Blaine. He hadn’t brought him up with his other friends here or with his family. It was just so new. But he could trust Mercedes to keep his confidence. “He’s not French. Remember that guy I was hanging out with a lot during the summer before I went to France?” 

Mercedes’ brow came down in concentration, trying to remember. “That young guy you were helping out? Didn’t his name start with a B…”

“That’s right. Blaine. Well, we were good friends in the summer, hanging out together a lot, and there was chemistry between us but…” Kurt tried to find the right words to explain what had happened. 

“But…” Mercedes encouraged him to continue, curious now.

Kurt sighed. “He was interested in an older guy he worked with. I was kind of a dating coach, a lifestyle coach, to help him get that guy. So nothing happened between us, not really, back then.”

Mercedes chuckled. “ ‘Not really’… hmmmm… I think that’s code for some stuff happening. But I’ll let it pass for now. So, when did things change?” 

“Last weekend we ran into each other. It turns out he dated that other guy a bit, but it didn’t work out. And you know…” Kurt took another hasty drink of his mocha, which had cooled off a lot. 

“It worked out with you instead. Hmmmm…” Mercedes laughing, shaking her head. It was nice seeing Kurt blushing a bit as he talked about this. She hadn’t seen him this affected over a guy for a long time. “So, you were with him a few days before you came out here and you are going to see him when you go back, and then what?” 

Kurt nodded, meeting her eyes. “That’s exactly what I’m confused about. We were close friends before, and now suddenly he’s saying we are boyfriends and I’m not freaking out about it or anything. We’re talking about the future. That’s not like me.” 

“Woah. You have a boyfriend? And you didn’t call and tell me?” Mercedes bugged her friend. 

Reaching down, Kurt played with the zipper of his coat. “Well, we’ve been kind of busy…”

Mercedes almost did a spit take of her coffee at that comment. “Kurt Elizabeth Hummel! You’ve been too busy having sex to call me? Wow!” 

Blushing, Kurt glanced around to see if the other customers sitting nearby had heard her. “Mercedes! Would you keep the volume down when discussing my sex life?” 

She just grinned broadly at him. “OK. Give me some details and I’ll behave.” 

Rolling his eyes at his old friend, Kurt couldn’t help but smile back. He let out a small huff. “Well, you remember how he’s younger than me, right? I forgot what that can be like. We barely left his bed for two days, just leaving for a few hours to hang out with his friend, before rushing back again. And somewhere in that lust haze, he called me his boyfriend and I liked it. And I suggested he come visit me in Paris in February.” 

Mercedes sat back, giving him an assessing look. “But you seem happy about it, even if things happened fast, Kurt.” 

“Am I being crazy? Jumping into things with him like this?” Kurt’s eyes were wide, lacking his usual confidence. This whole thing with Blaine had totally thrown him off.

She shrugged. “Well, you are both consenting adults, getting into this with your eyes open. Why not give it a chance, see what will come of it? You hung out with him enough in the summer to know him pretty well as a friend. Give it a chance now to see if it will work as a relationship.”

Kurt nodded at her advice, agreeing. It was scary, but it was exciting too. And he’d missed Blaine the past few days, even though they had talked a couple times on the phone and shared a lot of flirty texts. 

What was the worst that could happen? They would give it a go, and maybe it would fizzle eventually. But that was true of any relationship.

Getting up, Mercedes cleared their cups to the garbage bin. “Well, you are this gaga over him after only a few days. What will you be like by the time you go back to Paris?” 

As Kurt followed Mercedes out of the café, he wondered that as well. They went back to shopping the after Christmas sales, chatting the whole time. 

But a part of Kurt’s mind was thinking that in about two days, he’d be back in San Francisco. Counting the hours until he would see Blaine again. Until he could kiss and hold him again. Explore his body until he made those wonderful, low moans. See the smile in his eyes each morning when Kurt leaned over to give him a kiss.

Damn. He had it bad.

\----  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.


	19. End of Time

_Come take my hand_  
_I won't let you go_  
_I'll be your friend_  
_I will love you so deeply_  
_I will be the one to kiss you at night_  
_I will love you until the end of time_

\----  
“Ladies and gentlemen, as we start our descent, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Thank you.”  
\----

The flight attendant’s announcement roused Kurt from his sleep, and he looked out the plane window to see it was quite clear and he could make out the buildings below. It sent a surge of excitement through him, and he automatically searched for the Golden Gate Bridge, but couldn’t see it from his vantage point. 

He stretched, and moved his seat to be upright. Luckily, he’d been able to sleep most of the flight and felt pretty well rested. 

Fairly soon, they were touching down at the airport. 

Exiting the gate, he was surprised to hear his name called out. 

Looking around, he laughed when he saw Blaine was there, looking achingly handsome with a big, welcoming smile. Running over, Kurt gave him a full body hug. Had it only been a week? It felt like a decade.

Blaine’s arms were just as tight around Kurt, his face buried against his neck. When he eventually pulled back to look at Kurt’s face, his eyes were suspiciously shiny, and seeing that made Kurt blink rapidly, trying to keep things together. 

Cupping his hand against Blaine’s cheek, Kurt lowered his face slowly to give him a soft kiss. It deepened, into a much more intimate, tender kiss than they would normally share in public. When Blaine pulled back, Kurt felt a bit breathless.

“I missed you.” Kurt said simply, looking into Blaine’s hazel-green eyes. Around Blaine, he just felt like he could be himself. There was such an ease to being around him, being together. It felt so good.

Blaine’s smile was totally unguarded and beautiful. “I missed you too.” Taking Kurt’s hand in his, Blaine tugged him along. “Let’s get your luggage and get out of here.”  
\---

Soft kisses down his spine woke Kurt up, and he smiled as he arched his back into Blaine’s touch. It was their fourth morning waking up together, not that he was counting or anything. 

Rolling onto his back, Kurt met Blaine’s sleepy gaze. His hair was a mess, and Kurt lifted a hand to brush it off his forehead. Blaine closed his eyes in contentment at Kurt’s touch, smiling. 

Leaning forward, Blaine kissed lightly over Kurt’s face, little kisses on his forehead, down his nose, over his cheeks. Looking down into Kurt’s blue-grey eyes, Blaine grinned. “I have something to tell you.” 

Returning the warm smile, Kurt ran his hand down Blaine’s bare arm slowly. He couldn’t resist touching him, especially bare skin. “Oh really? What?” 

Blaine swooped down to give a light kiss to the corner of Kurt’s mouth. “I like you.” 

Kurt’s eyebrow arched. “Oh really? That’s good to hear.” 

Dipping down, Blaine kissed the other corner of Kurt’s mouth. “Yup. In fact, I might even like like you.” 

“Oooooh. Careful, words like that may make me swoon.” Kurt’s lip twitched, trying not to laugh. 

Blaine glanced downwards, their naked bodies tangled in the bed sheets. “Good thing you are already lying down. Reduces the risk of swoon-related injuries.” 

Kissing Blaine lightly, Kurt was tempted to sink his hands into his hair and drag him closer. “I might just like like you back.” 

“Well, I’m glad you don’t hate me, seeing how I’ve kidnapped you for a couple nights.” Blaine smirked, and rolled onto his side. His Christmas gift to Kurt had been this surprise trip. After picking him up at the airport, Blaine had driven them north two hours, encouraging Kurt to snooze if he wanted to. They arrived when it was dark, and simply checked in and went to their room, quickly undressing each other between hungry kisses, enjoying being alone in a queen sized bed together after a week apart.

Kurt rolled onto his side to face Blaine. He looked so young and well-rested, happy. It made Kurt's heart lurch seeing him in the morning light like that. 

"Blaine, I know things happened really fast between us after the movie and it was really great, really exciting. But now that we have had a bit of time apart, it's OK if you have changed how you feel about anything we said." Kurt's eyes were serious, holding Blaine's gaze. 

Blaine nodded, considering. "I don't normally jump into things so fast, but we know each other so well. There is still such a strong connection... At least on my side." His eyes searched Kurt's, looking for confirmation he felt the same way. 

Kurt kissed him lightly. "Yes, for me too. But I am a little worried about getting more deeply involved with you when I don't know my plans after April." He didn't want to be unfair to Blaine, but he also didn't want to promise to come back to San Francisco if interesting opportunities arose. The whole point of going to Paris was to get out of his rut.

"You're not coming back here after?" Blaine seemed surprised. 

Kurt had to be honest. "I really don't know, Blaine." 

"Oh," Blaine said softly. He seemed to be thinking about it. "Well, nobody's future is guaranteed. I'd still like to continue things with you. Be with you as much as possible until you leave. See how we feel and keep in touch. And if things are still good, plan my visit in February."

Kurt smiled. "My holidays run February 13 to 28. So you know what that means?" 

Blaine smirked back. "Valentine's Day in Paris with you? Sheesh....could we be more hokey romantic fools?"

"I'm sure we can be if we really work at it." Kurt gathered Blaine in a tight hug. He hadn't felt this good in a relationship, so early in a relationship.... ever? It was part scary, part exciting. Kurt almost felt it best to stop questioning it and just go with it. Enjoy every minute they had together until he flew out on Saturday. 

Only three and a half days left...and right now all he wanted to do was kiss and explore every inch of Blaine's skin, until he was writhing in pleasure and calling out Kurt's name.

\------

“Ever played it Russian-style?” Kurt smiled over at Blaine, a challenging glint in his eyes. 

Blaine picked up his dice and put them in his cup, shaking them. “Are you making this up?” 

Kurt giggled, feeling very relaxed. “I didn’t make it up. It’s still backgammon, but with a few different rules.” 

Still not looking convinced, Blaine started putting his backgammon pieces into the starting position. “Yeah, right.” 

Putting his hand over Blaine’s, Kurt stopped his motions. “Come on, let’s try it for a game or two. And it starts with no pieces on the board.” 

Blaine jokingly rolled his eyes, and moved his pieces back to the side slots. 

After a leisurely round of morning sex, they had napped until their stomachs urged them out of bed. It was a very rustic resort, and Blaine had brought groceries for them. In the communal kitchen, they made a big brunch of omelettes and sourdough toast.

Wanting some fresh air, they walked hand in hand in the Montgomery Woods, marvelling at the seemingly mile-high redwoods. Once back at the resort, they soaked in the hot spring pool, chatting with the other guests, followed by a couples’ massage. 

Dinner had been chicken parmigiana, they now were playing board games in the lounge. So far, Blaine had won two rounds of backgammon. 

Kurt explained the rules, and they quickly took turns rolling the dice and trying to get their pieces on the board starting on the same side. There was frequent bumping each other's pieces off the board, which they did with delighted glee each time. The wine they were sipping probably helped.

Finally, Blaine glanced at the time and nodded to Kurt. It was time for his big surprise, as if this whole trip hadn’t been enough. While not fancy, it was beautifully rustic and so different than the hustle and bustle of Christmas in Ohio, trying to squeeze in visits with friends, spending time with his family, helping out in his father’s shop and helping Carole with the cooking. While wonderful, it had been a bit exhausting. This quiet, relaxed hippy-dippy retreat was the perfect antidote. There wasn’t even wifi, cellphone service or TVs to distract them. 

Taking two large chilled bottles of water and a container out of the fridge, Blaine led them up some stairs. They ended up on the roof of the bathhouse building, where two clawfoot tubs sat. Slipping off their robes, they shivered slightly in the cool night air, and then stepped into the bathtubs. Water from the natural hot springs constantly flowed into the tubs, keeping them at a relaxing hot temperature. 

“Oh, this feels so good.” Kurt sighed, leaning back against the warm cast iron tub, with the water covering up to his chest. It was hot enough to sink deep into his bones, with a slight sulfur, mineral scent. 

Blaine passed him one of the bottles of cold water, and it was refreshing to sip on. “Now, for the best part. Look up.” 

Tipping his head on the curved edge of the tub, Kurt looked up. The sky was completely black, being so far from any major centers and with the large forest all around them. The number of stars glowing brightly against the velvety black night sky made Kurt catch his breath. 

Hearing Kurt’s gasp, Blaine smiled. “They call these The Stargazing Tubs.” He took the lid off the container he’d brought, putting it on the table between them within easy reach. “Here’s some fresh pineapple, if you want.”

Kurt reached over and took a piece, popping it into his mouth. He laughed. “Fresh pineapple, with what… exactly?” 

Chuckling, Blaine took a piece, sucking on it noisily. “Fresh pineapple….soaked in coconut rum.” 

Lying back, they relaxed in the hot water in silence, gazing up at the stars. By the time they made it back to their rooms, they were supporting each other, their muscles very relaxed from the boozy fruit and hot soak.

\----  
The next day, they slept in a little, made a big breakfast and drove back. For New Year’s Eve, they had plans to go out with Sam, Santana, Brittany and some other friends friends.

They got back to San Francisco around noon, and Blaine had to head to the office for a bit, after being away a few days. Kurt was kind of grateful, needing some quiet time on his own after so much time with Blaine, friends and family. 

Changing into some comfy clothes, Kurt went for a long walk. It felt good to be back in San Francisco. But where was home now? The talk with Mercedes popped into Kurt's mind again. Ohio, New York and Paris weren't places that he saw his future being.

San Francisco was a great city. Beautiful, urban, liberal. He liked the weather, the people. But he wasn't sure what he would do here long term. The call centre and dance classes paid the bills only, and had never been a passion for Kurt. 

Moving to Paris had shaken him out of his rut and woken him up. He'd felt lost when his singing career hadn't developed the way he had hoped, not sure what to do next. Being brave enough to move to Paris, live and work there all these months, had proven to himself he could still do it. Still be able to get excited and challenged about things, instead of just jaded. 

And then there was Blaine. So wonderful, but so young. He was barely in his twenties, a time to try things out, like jobs, travel, relationships. What did he want? What's the longest relationship he'd had? He was mature for his age, but coming into his own still. Since Kurt's lessons, he dated Adam, been in gay pride parade, been braver. But he still had a lot to explore and learn about himself. 

What would happen with them? Just keep in touch until Kurt's program ended the end of April and then what? Move in together in San Francisco? Would they last, long-distance, until then? What would Kurt do for work back here? Did they know each other well enough to make this a real long-term relationship? Did they have enough in common? 

So many unknowns. Things were still so new between them, so wonderful, that Kurt didn't want to drag it down with all his questions. So far, he had just gone with the relationship, letting it unfold naturally. They got along well as friends, and their sexual chemistry was amazing. He wanted to savour every second with Blaine until he flew back to Paris Saturday night, knowing he was going to miss him like crazy. 

Being long distance, Kurt knew they would be having long skype sessions, and really be able to talk about this the next few months. They had time to figure it out. See if their relationship was strong enough to last. But in his heart, Kurt felt excited by all the possibilities of the year to come. 

\--- 

The club was jumpin' jumpin' and they were having a great time. It was underwear night and Blaine's Flash logo boxers were getting lots of attention. 

But his attention was only on Kurt. Many body shots were shared, giggling as they got progressively more daring. They danced, skin against skin. Grinding together. Santana was even shaking her head, saying 'Wanky!' with begrudging respect in her tone. 

Blaine seemed to be feeling the shots more than Kurt, and Kurt was standing behind him on the dance floor, pressed hot and flush against his body. Wrapping his arms tight around Blaine, Kurt helped him stay upright, but also loved their closeness. 

Swaying and grinding, lost in the music and a bit detached from reality with the help of tequila, Kurt kissed the side of Blaine's neck and squeezed him tight. Here, right at this moment, there was nowhere else he wanted to be. No one else he wanted to be with. A feeling of total happiness flowed over Kurt. His mouth was close to Blaine's ear, and with a breathy exhale he whispered _"Je t'aime."_

Blaine was drunk, the music was loud, and he didn't speak French. Three reasons why Kurt's message was not going to be received, but he felt stronger, better, for having said it aloud. Almost more as a confession to himself. 

About twenty minutes later, there was the countdown to the New Year, and they stood, hand in hand, sharing it. Their kiss after yelling 'Happy New Year' was thorough, and Kurt was quite ready to haul Blaine to the nearest bed afterwards. 

\---- 

-Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: 

- _'Je t'aime'_ is French for 'I love you'. 

-Orr Hot Springs Resort, a small, tranquil resort settled deep in the rolling hills. There are communal pools (temperatures up to 107F or 42 C), private tubs and the two stargazing tubs. Video [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j3cPt7ss_Ig)

-Stargazing hot tubs on the roof:


	20. Single Ladies

_Pull me into your arms_  
_Say I'm the one you want_  
_If you don't, you'll be alone_  
_And like a ghost I'll be gone_

\----

“Mmmmm this is so good, Kurt.” Blaine hummed in contentment after having the first bite of his meal. 

Smiling in satisfaction, Kurt tasted the cassoulet, comparing it against the ones he had at Andre’s bistro. Not quite as good, but it was hard to get some of the ingredients here. It was a rich mixture of cannellini beans, pork, poultry and herbs, slow cooked for hours to develop the flavors. The Madiran red wine complimented the dish well.

This was their last full day together. Even though they had gotten back from the bar quite late, a feisty session of _soixante-neuf_ kept them up even later. Blaine was still sleeping when Kurt woke up, and couldn’t fall back asleep. After a shower, he headed out to the market, and cooked up this special dinner, setting the small table elegantly as he could. Luckily, many of his things had migrated over to Blaine’s apartment when Kurt moved to Paris. So there was a tablecloth, wineglasses, candlelight and French music. While it was cooking, they had cuddled on the sofa watching Blaine’s pick, episodes of the British crime drama ‘Luther’.

“Did you hear that they are considering Idris Elba for the next James Bond?” Blaine sipped his wine. Even though he wasn’t that experienced with wine, he could still enjoy it. 

Kurt tilted his head slightly to the side, picturing the English actor in the iconic role. “He can be athletic and ruthless, but also sophisticated. I can imagine him shooting a spy with a silencer, or unzipping a ball gown.” 

Nodding, Blaine smiled at Kurt across from the table. The candlelight, music and elegant dinner transformed his simple apartment to a romantic space. Kurt had dressed in navy V-neck sweater over a crewneck tee. His eyes seemed so large and blue, Blaine could hardly look away. 

“They are also mentioning Damian Lewis. He was in Homeland.” Blaine took another bite of the cassoulet.

Kurt scrunched up his face. “Somehow, I can’t picture James Bond as red-haired. A 6’3 black man, yes, but not a redhead.” He chuckled. 

Scoffing, Blaine refilled Kurt’s wineglass, and then his own. “I saw that you were googling him when we watched Luther. Yes, he’s hot.” 

“Ooooh, are we going to be the type of couple that allows a list of celebrities we get a free pass to get down and nasty with?” Kurt joked back.

Blaine smiled that Kurt had called them a couple. “A freebie list? Sure, as long as Andrew Garfield is on mine.” 

The silly debate of who would be on their freebie lists continued for the rest of the dinner. Kurt liked the lighthearted joking, and knew that Blaine was trying to keep him from brooding about leaving tomorrow, ending their time together. 

\---

“Kurt, you are spoiling me.” Blaine groaned, as Kurt poured the warm oil onto the back of his legs and massaged it in. 

Smiling, Kurt dug his fingers in, dragging them downwards. “After that great trip to the hot springs in the forest, I wanted to do something special for you.”

After dinner, Kurt had taken the covers off the bed and put down an old sheet, lighting a couple candles in low glass holders. He wanted to memorize every inch of Blaine’s body, touch and stroke it. Know it all, so when they spoke on the phone, 5000 miles apart, he could remember how he looked, felt, tasted and sounded. It was going to be a long six weeks apart. 

After finishing the massage of his arms, shoulders and back, Kurt added extra oil, and laid down on Blaine, pressing close together. Moving, he rubbed against Blaine, transferring the oil from Blaine’s body to his, without using any hands. 

Blaine groaned at the sensation of Kurt rubbing against him like a cat. “What are you doing?” He sounded a little breathless. 

Chuckling softly into Blaine’s ear, Kurt gave him a little kiss on the neck. “It’s just a type of massage. Do you like it?” 

“Yes. In fact, it’s a type of massage I think I could do, since it doesn’t involve hands.” Blaine moaned at the sensation of Kurt’s hard cock pressing against his thigh. 

Kurt lifted off Blaine, and they traded positions. Blaine spread oil over Kurt’s back, legs and arms, and then laid over him, rubbing his body over Kurt’s slowly. It was slippery and messy, but it felt so good.

Very aroused, Kurt turned over and they kissed, deep and hard. Shifting closer, he moaned when Blaine’s slick cock rubbed against his. They found a rhythm, sharing open-mouthed kisses and frequent eye contact. Kurt never tired of seeing Blaine like this, right on the edge, his eyes bright and so alive, dark and intense. And how wrecked he looked, gasping when his pleasure took him, feeling him tense in Kurt’s arms. 

\----

 _Why had he let Santana talk him into this?_ Kurt just shook his head as he stood in the dance studio that he hadn’t been in for months. She had obviously gotten the word out to his old regulars, as the class was packed of familiar faces.

“OK, everyone. It’s January 2nd and we are all officially behaving and sticking to our resolutions still, so let’s get the workout going. Back by popular request, we will be doing the classic ‘Single Ladies’ today.” Kurt turned on the familiar music.

Kurt easily slipped into teaching the dance, and felt good as the class began dancing the moves in sync to his. About ten minutes in, he was surprised when Blaine, Santana, Brittany and Sam joined the class, standing in the back row and almost making him crack up every time he glanced their way, with their deliberately horrible dance moves. He was going to miss them all when he left for France on the flight later today.

Kurt ended the class with everyone applauding each other. He was surprised when Blaine walked to the front of the class, and turned down the music.

“Everyone, before you leave, there is something I’d like you to hear. As you know, Kurt is flying back to Paris tonight, and I want to give him a special goodbye.” Blaine smiled out at the class, and they were nodding. Kurt could only blush and wonder what was going on.

Blaine turned to Kurt with a small, private smile. “In honour of you living in France, I am going to be speaking in French. Would you translate what I say to the class?” 

Kurt’s eyebrows shot up. _Blaine knew French??! Since when?_ Dumbfounded, he just nodded in agreement. 

With a smile, Blaine turned back to the class. _“I rencontre cet homme ici il ya sept mois.”_ His accent was terrible, and it was obviously a bad translation with an online tool. But he said it with confidence anyways. 

Kurt just smirked, and did his best to translate it. “Um, I met this man here seven months ago.” 

_“Il enseignait comment danser Bootylicious.”_

Shaking his head, Kurt translated “He was teaching how to dance Bootylicious.”

Blaine nodded, and smiled as he said, _“Et il regardait Bootylicious.”_ When Kurt just laughed, Blaine motioned towards the class, encouraging him to translate.

“Um… And he looked Bootylicious.” Kurt turned red as he said it. The class laughed, and then were clapping and hooting in agreement. He wondered if he’d make it thorough the rest of what Blaine was going to say, if things continued like this.

 _"Nous sommes devenus de bons amis.”_ Blaine glanced over at Kurt, his gaze warm.

“We became good friends.” Kurt translated, and reached over to take Blaine’s hand, giving it a squeeze. 

_“Il..."_ Blaine paused, struggling to remember the rest, and after a few moments pulled a dog-eared index card from his pocket and read from it. _"Il m’a beaucoup appris, m’a fait elargir mes limites.”_

“He taught me a lot, made me expand my boundaries.” Kurt was impressed that Blaine had memorized as much French as he had, had made such an effort. 

_“Nous avons ete separes pendant plusieurs mois, mais etre ensemble maintenant a ete incroyable.”_

“We have been apart for several months, but being together now has been incredible.” Kurt could feel that he was tearing up, and blinked rapidly, trying to keep it together in front of everyone. 

Blaine turned to Kurt, looking him directly in the eye. _“Je t’aime.”_ He said it simply, confidently. 

Kurt was speechless. Blaine loved him? He flushed, and looked down, a bit overwhelmed. He wiped a tear away from his cheek. 

Turning back to the class, Blaine spoke in English. “In the song we were just dancing to, it says if you like it you should put a ring on it.” Reaching into the pocket of his hoodie, Blaine pulled out a silver ring and held it up for Kurt and the class to see. 

The class was clapping and cheering him on. Santana, Brittany and Sam were the loudest among them.

Taking Kurt’s hand again, Blaine turned to Kurt. “This is a promise ring, Kurt. I promise to love and cherish you. Promise to worship your bootylicious ass. Promise to encourage you to live your dreams. And if you let me, I’d like to continue to expand my boundaries and move to Paris to be with you. I’m not sure what the future will bring, but I just know I want my future to be with you.” 

The class was silent, all eyes on Kurt. Giving Blaine a wobbly smile, he nodded and took the ring from his hand, and stepped closer to hug him tight. They were both laughing, and Blaine kissed along his jaw enthusiastically. Grabbing Kurt’s hand, Blaine took the ring and pushed it onto his finger, smiling up at Kurt.

“I now pronounce you Gay and Gay. May you live together in blissful big Gay Love from this day forth.” Santana had stepped to the front of the class, and encouraged the class to applaud, before shepherding them out of the classroom. 

After a few minutes, Blaine and Kurt were alone. 

“Did you really mean it, Blaine? You want to move to Paris? What about your job? Your life here?” Kurt bit his lip, his gaze searching Blaine’s. 

Blaine smiled. “Kurt, I can write anywhere. And I’m only twenty-two. Living in another country, travelling, experiencing different cultures… those are all valuable life experiences I want.” 

“Yes, but you could just come and visit me, Blaine. I’ll be back in a few months.” Kurt didn’t want him doing anything like this on a whim. 

“You know what really made me consider doing this? How much I missed you when you were away in Paris these months, and when you were away in Ohio. And when you ran over and hugged me at the airport, you just felt like home.” Blaine leaned forward to kiss Kurt, soft and sweet. “I love you, Kurt.” 

“I love you too, Blaine.” Kurt said, so happy. 

Blaine smiled, looking a bit smug. “I know. I heard you say it at the bar on New Year’s.” 

Looking at him with shocked eyes, Kurt slapped his arm. “You heard that? In that loud bar? Why didn’t you say anything?” 

Giving his hand a tug, Blaine pulled him along, out of the studio. “I was half-drunk and a little stunned. Plus, I wasn't entirely sure if that French statement was what I hoped it was.” 

_“Je t’aime. Je t’aime. Je t’aime.”_ Kurt cuddled against his side as they left the building. 

\----

-Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Even though I'm Canadian, my French sucks. Any errors are mine and the google translate thingamabob's.

*There will be an Epilogue after this. Thanks for reading the story so far. :D 


	21. Epilogue

Kurt sat down in the mostly empty lecture hall, setting his messenger bag onto the seat beside his. He was twenty minutes early, but had wanted to make sure he found the room. It had about fifteen rows of chairs facing chalkboards, looking almost like a small movie theatre. 

Feeling a little nervous, Kurt looked around. This was an introductory history course. At twenty-eight, he would likely be ten years older than the other students. As other people started entering, he subtly tried to guess their ages, and relaxed when he saw a few others likely in their mid-twenties at least. 

The professor was soon there, setting her things down on the front desk. Kurt sipped on his coffee. The class was mostly full now. He pulled out his notebook and pen, ready to take notes. 

"Good morning everyone. Welcome to 'Origins of Western Civilization: The Ancient Mediterranean World'. We are going to covering 3000 years in the next short months, so it will obviously be more about the overarching development of ideas, practices and institutions that have an influence on today. Things like democracy, citizenship, imperialism, colonization, slavery, freedom, religious persecution, written law, dynastic rule, priestly power, the emergence of cities and organized religion. We will be covering the social, economic, and political history of the ancient Near East, Egypt, Greece, and Rome." 

Kurt felt more and more excited with each word the professor uttered. This was exactly what he wanted to learn. Living in Europe for almost a year had given him a much deeper understanding of this ancient history. The evidence of Rome could still be felt thousands of years later in so many countries there. 

\---

"How did it go today?" Blaine plopped down on the sofa next to Kurt, leaning over to give a hello kiss. 

Putting his kindle aside, Kurt stretched and wrapped both arms around Blaine, scooting closer to make it a hard hug. "It was so great, Blaine. I'm so excited to be learning this."

Blaine smiled back at Kurt, and picked up the slim paperback from the coffee table. "Well, at least the reading doesn't look too bad." 

Kurt scoffed. "The other two textbooks are on my kindle. They would have been equivalent to about five more books that size otherwise." 

"Sounds like a lot of reading. Am I going to see you at all the next few months?" Blaine laid down on the sofa, resting his head in Kurt's lap. 

Kurt automatically went to playing with Blaine's hair, running fingers through the curls as Blaine closed his eyes in contentment. He was like a puppy, loving being petted, and Kurt had gotten to enjoy it too. "Well, I hope so, but between taking three courses this semester, working part time at the call centre, volunteering at the ESL class, and doing one dance class a week, I'll be pretty busy." 

Blaine's eyes looked up at Kurt, his brow furrowing. "I don't want to stressing yourself out, Kurt. If you need to cut down your work hours to focus on school, you know I'll be able to cover the bills."

Smiling down at his boyfriend, Kurt could feel the love between them. It had only grown stronger all spring and summer. Blaine had jumped into life in Paris with an eagerness to get everything he could out of it. He took French classes, and was able to get by quite well. He had written freelance, with many articles going still to Geek World. Often, assignments had them going on a weekend trip to explore an obscure thing. But Kurt enjoyed it. They mostly explored France with quick train trips until Kurt's program was done. 

May and June, they travelled around Europe, doing the backpacking thing and staying in hostels, enjoying the traveller culture. By the time July came around, it felt too busy with tourists and they settled in Kilkenny, Ireland, working at a pub for the summer for room and board. The tips were theirs, and it was enough to explore a little on their days off. 

They moved back to San Francisco at the end of August and found a two bedroom apartment. Blaine was back working at the magazine. Living in Europe all those months had matured him a little, and Kurt found him sexier than ever. He wouldn't be surprised if some geek boy at work was crushing on Blaine like he had crushed on Adam. Adam was just a friend now, and the three of them had gone out for meals a couple times. 

Kurt's Paris program had made him realize that he loved teaching, and working with kids. And in their travels, Kurt had done research and lectured Blaine about the history of the places they visited until Blaine had complained and said he should be a history teacher. The idea stuck, and he was taking some intro history courses now to see if it was what he wanted to do. The idea of several years of university was both intimidating and exciting. 

"I'm sure I'll figure it out. If I need to, I'll drop the dance class and volunteering." Kurt wasn't too worried. He'd be able to do some reading at work between calls. 

Blaine smiled up at Kurt, a funny expression on his face. "So, were you on your phone much today?" 

Giving him a suspicious look, Kurt grabbed his phone. "No.... What did you do, Blaine?"

He just shook his head, looking a bit guilty but wasn't fessing up. 

With a small huff, Kurt scrolled through his phone, not seeing anything until he opened up Facebook. He had over forty notifications. "What did you do, Anderson?"

Blaine squirmed a little under Kurt's glare. "I didn't think it would get such a reaction."

Looking quickly at the notifications, Kurt could see there were comments ranging from "Congratulations" to "About time!" to "Well duh!!" from Santana.

"I changed my relationship status from single to being in a relationship, with you." Blaine confessed, blushing a bit and looking his age. And damn adorable. 

Kurt smiled and stretched out on the sofa along Blaine. "That's a pretty serious step, Blaine. Should I change mine too? Are we ready for this?" His tone was serious, seeing what kind of reaction he could get out of Blaine. 

Rolling over on top of Kurt, Blaine settled between his legs and kissed him thoroughly. Kurt's arms and legs were wrapped tight around him by the end of the kiss, and he felt a bit lightheaded. _Damn, that boy knew how to kiss._ Even after all these months together, he still responded almost embarrassingly fast to Blaine. And Blaine knew it. 

"Kurt, we been together constantly since December 29th, through many countries and situations. Getting lost in Athens and ending up in that shady hotel with the bad plumbing. Being drunk and getting kicked out of that hostel in Brussels. Living together in a tiny apartment in Paris without killing each other. Living in that tiny room above the pub. Wouldn't you call what we have a relationship?" Blaine looked down at Kurt, a little hurt in his eyes behind his statements. 

Reaching up, Kurt kissed him lightly. "Of course, Blaine, I was just teasing you. _Je t'aime."_

_"Je t'aime tout alors. Tout les matins du monde."_ Blaine whispered back. The first time they had said they loved each other, it had been in French, and they continued the tradition. 

Kurt smiled, his eyes on Blaine's full lips as he spoke French. His accent was getting better. And Kurt found it so sexy to hear him speak French, even when the words weren't perfect. The fact that he had worked at learning the language, had moved to Paris to be with Kurt, was still amazing to him. 

"I think you mean _'Je t'aime tellement.'_ And why all the world's mornings? Did you mean to say that?" Kurt couldn't resist tracing his fingers over those sexy lips. 

"Yes, because in the mornings, your hair is sticking up and your breath stinks." Blaine's grin softened his words. 

Kurt grinned. "Oh really? Words like that will have you sleeping on the couch tonight."

"I hadn't finished... Even when your hair is sticking up and your breath stinks, I am so happy to be waking up with you every morning, where ever in the world we are." Blaine kissed Kurt's fingers. "Are you going to change your relationship status?"

Kurt was surprised Blaine brought it up again. This meant something to him, obviously. "I could do that. Why do you want it, Blaine?"

Kissing the palm of Kurt's hand, Blaine closed his eyes for a minute. "I confess I'm a little concerned about you being around all those young guys at school. You'll be making friends, discussing Ancient Rome over a few drinks, and I want your status to mention me." 

"And the fact that you are in my profile picture and in most of the other pictures isn't enough?" Kurt rolled his eyes, but grabbed his phone and made the change. It wasn't hard to do and meant a lot to Blaine. "As if I'd look twice at anyone else when I have you to come home to."

"But they are so young and attractive." Blaine dipped his head down to kiss Kurt's neck.

Kurt scoffed. Guys on campus were barely out of high school. "Wait." He pushed Blaine's head up to look him in the eyes. "You think I'm into younger guys because you're five years younger than me? And I'm shopping for a newer model or something?"

"Well, maybe. But also because you are so fucking sexy, Kurt. Do you have to wear such tight pants to school?" Blaine looked a bit insecure, biting his lip.

Kurt rolled them over so he was on top. "First off, I generally don't go for younger guys. You were the exception, wheedling your way into my old, jaded heart. Secondly, I'll wear what I want. And lastly, I'm wearing your ring and I changed my Facebook status. I'm yours, Blaine. You are mine. Do you need me to show you?"

Blaine nodded, his eyes heating up at the suggestion. 

It wasn't hard to get Kurt in the mood for this. "Go to the bedroom, get naked and ready for me then. I'll be in there in a few minutes."

The speed that Blaine was off the couch and in the bedroom said a lot. The last few weeks had been busy and tiring, with moving in and getting back to work, and they hadn't made as much time for sex as they had before. Maybe that was feeding into Blaine's insecurity now. Kurt was determined to make it up to him. 

Ambling over to the washroom, Kurt stripped and freshened up. He was already half-hard at the idea of Blaine naked and waiting in their bedroom, knowing he'd get even hotter waiting in anticipation for Kurt. 

When he entered the bedroom, Blaine was on the bed, naked and looking delicious. Kurt crawled over him, giving him a hungry, deep kiss. His hand went to stroke over Blaine's erection. 

"Mmmmm so hard for me, already." Kurt bent down to take him in his mouth, loving how he filled it. Blaine gasped, his hand digging into Kurt's hair, as Kurt took him down all the way. After a few strokes, Kurt pulled away and crawled upwards in the bed. Moving some pillows, he sat up against the headboard. 

Blaine knew what that position meant, and he stroked lube over Kurt's cock, making it very slick. Then he eagerly knelt over Kurt, taking him into his well-prepped ass, sinking down with a satisfied groan. 

As he started riding Kurt, Kurt let his hands trace over Blaine's back. They had been going without condoms since May, and he was still amazed at how much more sensation there was. Hotter, tighter. Loved watching Blaine's face as he twisted his hips with each stroke, seeing the pleasure on his face. 

Lubing up his hand, he started stroking Blaine's cock, wanting to feel him cumming, pulsing with each shot, his ass tightening around Kurt's cock. Wanting to look into his eyes as he felt Blaine's cum hit his chest. He was tempted to tilt Blaine over onto his back to finish that way, looking down at his face as he came, but they were both getting close. He grabbed Blaine's ass, pushing upwards to meet his strokes, stroking hard and fast over Blaine's cock. 

Blaine panted, throwing his head back, shuddering all over as he came hard. Kurt drank in the beautiful sight as he followed a few thrusts later, leaning in to kiss and bite Blaine's sweaty skin. 

Cuddling together after, Kurt pushed the sweaty hair back off Blaine face. Good sex was sweaty and messy, and he loved it with Blaine. "You are so incredible. I love you." He peppered small kisses over his face. 

_"Je t'aime. Tout les matins du monde."_ Blaine pulled Kurt close as they settled into a good position to sleep. His face was happy and relaxed, the worries from earlier eased as Kurt held him close. 

\---  


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Thanks so much for reading this story!! All the comments and kudos are very motivational to see also. I really like the support everyone gives on this site. 

*I wrote a Kurtbastian short story recently and it's posted on AO3 if you want to check it out. It's called 'Wrong Window'. (And I'll never be mean to Blaine, promise, even if Klaine isn't the endgame in a story.)

-Follow me on delightful-fear.tumblr.com


End file.
